Rise Again
by Primus1243
Summary: Alex grins, holding sharp claws, blood dripping from it, standing over the dead corpse dressed in white, Grimm turning into dust behind him and flying into Alex himself. Alex laughs as he looks to the rest looking fearfully as their weapons shake in their hands. "Exterminate."
1. I'm Back Failures!

**A/N: In case you are wondering, reboot of the old Sleep Forever story. Because the lore changed, it's best to try to fit as best we can. And now, it's not all family time. It's more of a fighting and seeing what we can do. Think…video game character trying all the abilities and how he can take it.**

 **Anycase, thanks for sticking with me Flair. You smart bastard.**

* * *

"Alright. We are all set here," a man says.

"There is a slight change of plans Adam," a woman says.

Adam looks to the ashen-black haired lady with bright amber eyes angrily. "What is it Cinder?" he asks, seeing that she is wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which is wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. Also having dark red painted fingernails with lipstick and violet eyeshadow.

"I just received a juicy piece of info. It seems they have one of the original grimm in cryogenic stasis," Cinder says smiling evilly, getting the tall red spiky haired man's attention. Wearing a mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side. With a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, that looks like the symbol for omega. He finally wears a black belt with white domino marks on it.

"Original huh? That sounds good. Where?" Adam asks smiling.

"Here," Cinder says pointing to the map. "The only way to reveal the passage though is by a different pure core dust crystal in ancient panels in these locations," Cinder adds, giving him another map.

Adam looks it over and hums. "And the crystals?"

"Here," a medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes woman say walking up, opening a case and shows a few crystals with each one in different colors as she sets the case on a table. Her hair is a light, mint-green full long cut, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. Her attire consists of an intricate white thin top and a shallow-cut olive-colored undershirt, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem, most likely referring to her name. This was intended to be accompanied by white shorts, decorated with what appears to be a silver coin-plated belt, with four silver chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth. She also wears a silver, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of silver beads near the same wrist.

Adam nods. "Good. So, shall we get going?"

"Finish your preparations. We shall do ours," Cinder informs.

* * *

The city was in pure chaos as grimm, creatures with skins of darkness and bright white bone masks and claws in a different style of animals, and mechs were running rampant as all the soldiers and huntsmen tried desperately to fight them back. Meanwhile, unknown to all of them, the White Fang were finding these ancient panels hidden or disguised in plain sight and inserting the crystals into them.

"How many did you find?" Adam asks into a radio as he walks toward the large school with many buildings and a large thin tower with a group of White Fang members, most of them wearing the same clothing, black shirts and pants with a white robe half armor with a metal mask with two slits on both eyes.

"Four. Inserting crystal now," a White Fang member says inserting the crystal, lighting up part of it and for a moment, nothing happened.

Adam raises an eyebrow as he watches as nothing happens to the school in any way besides something blowing up or knocked down by grimm, robots, and the huntsmen and military. "Keep going. We'll go to the entrance of this place."

As they were starting to move out sirens started sounding throughout the entire settlement and school, making all faunus, half human and half animals shown by mostly ears, clutch their ears on their head in pain from the volume as their human ones were left to take the pain.

"What the heck was that?" a White Fang member calls out as Adam growls to himself.

* * *

"Mother of god," Qrow, a tall graying dark spiky-haired man in a red tattered cloak, gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and shoes, says hearing that as even the grimm howl in pain.

"What is it?" Cardin, a young orange haired man wearing wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist, having on top of it a silver-gray armor with a gold trimmings and a embroilment of a bird with it's wings outstretched, asks, out of breath from all the fighting.

"Who is the fool who has done this?" Ironwood, a black haired man with some silver and gray hair areas on the sides, wearing the remains of a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, and red necktie as his right arm and part of his chest were replaced with machinery ask horrified as Beacon started to move and reshape itself.

* * *

"You want to be the hero, then play the part and die like every huntsmen in history," Roman, a man with long bright orange haired wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes with the accessories of a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band, said, going to hit Ruby, a young black with a red tint haired, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak, with his cane, knocking her down. "As for me, I will do what I do best. Lie, cheat, steal, and…" Roman stopped cold as if frozen.

Ruby was confused and looked around and saw it wasn't just Roman, but also all the grimm were also frozen, even a round fired from the ship was frozen. It was like time had stopped.

"Well, isn't he just an upstanding guy?" a male voice asks sarcastically behind her.

Ruby turns around and tries to look for the voice, but sees nothing and keeps looking around till she sees a young man with midnight black hair, wearing a black hoodie, pants, and sunglasses. "Wh…?" she tries to ask.

"Huh?" the man asks, looking around as if looking for someone else.

Ruby points to him before pointing to the frozen Roman and then back to him. "Who are you?"

"You can see me?" the young man asks pointing at himself. Ruby tries to speak and shakes her head as she gestures to him. "Well…that's new. Didn't know I could do that with my power. Thought I could only watch," the young man says, looking around once more to make sure stopping only for a moment to see Beacon starting to open up and smirks for a brief moment before going back to the former expression.

"Who are you?!" Ruby demands, almost mad that he is ignoring her.

"Oh me? I am Alexander, but call me Alex for short Ruby Rose," Alex says.

"How do you know who I am?" Ruby asks, starting to come up with the basic questions on meeting a possible powerful being. There was a lot of them.

"Not really relevant at the moment, but I basically can leave my body and watch things like now. Although, I never knew I could communicate before now. If I had, I would have tried this long ago," Alex informs.

"Watch thin…" Ruby stops as she realized what he just said. "You have to be kidding. You've been spying this whole time?" she asks, knowing what a guy like him could be watching.

"Nothing else I can really do. My body won't move," Alex says.

"You're hurt?" Ruby asks, now more worried than miffed.

"Well, I'm not sure you would define it as hurt. I am healed up. I just can't move my body at all," Alex says.

"Where are you? I can help and…" Ruby starts, forgetting about Roman frozen behind her, ready to move once time starts up again.

"I think you got other things to worry about. First, this ship is going down now. Nothing can save it. Second, take a look at Beacon," Alex says, gesturing, before phasing into the ship.

Ruby quickly looks to where the Beacon Academy building is and sees that it was starting to shift and open up. Ruby looked for a few moments before Alex phased out from the ship's hull in front of her. "Ok. I am back and the engine…yeah. It is exploding," Alex informs.

"What's going on?" Ruby asks, turning to him.

"Well someone is after something that Beacon is keeping hidden…listen. I can tell you where the rest of your team is and what is happening this moment if you do me a favor," Alex says.

"What is it?" Ruby demands, not wanting to lose anyone here.

"Ok. First, there is someone hidden away in there that is…let's say is very valuable to quite a few people. If you can get all your friends and other huntsmen and go save him, then I will make you a deal. What do you say?" Alex asks, extending his right hand that had an aura of white fire around it.

Ruby looks to his hand and then back up to him. "What deal?"

"You save and get the kid out of there and I tell you what you want to know and help you," Alex says.

Ruby stares at his hand again and then back at Beacon before quickly grabbing his hand and shakes it surrounding their hands in the aura. "Fine. But my friends better be safe in this."

"Deal is made. You see, your sister, Blake, and Weiss are all at Beacon. Right there," Alex says as Ruby sees some auras light up light a signal beam. "Your uncle is down there, fighting grimm with some colleges and Ironwood who survived his crash, but you won't make it in time if you go to him," Alex points to the city.

Ruby looked shocked as she looks between the two areas and tries to think about what he said.

"Now, from the angle, it is falling, I think you have time to run to your scythe and use the momentum from the falling ship and your semblance to get you to the school in a matter of moments, but be warned, it is a war zone over there with all the robots. The grimm are not as numerous there as the city is generating more fear. Then again, with this ship's destruction, they may all shut down," Alex says.

Ruby looks worried as she looks to the ship and then looks back to Beacon and the city again.

"Best get ready. I can't hold this for much longer. Also, dodge right. He overshoots when he swings a bit," Alex informs as everything started to move, albeit, at a snail's pace.

Ruby quickly turns to her red scythe stuck into the hull a bit away and then back to Roman. "Okay. Do it," she says, ready to move.

"Good luck Ruby," Alex says fading and before Ruby could dodge Roman, he was swallowed whole by a griffon grimm.

Ruby blinks shocked still as she watches the griffon swallows Roman whole. "Okay…" she says before rushing to her scythe.

* * *

"There are so many," Blake, a young girl with long wavy black hair, a black ribbon tied into a bow on her head, wearing black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes, says. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. Having black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Her clothing is a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. A scarf-like collar around her neck flies around tattered from the heavy fighting. As more robots were running up only to lose power part way and fall and skid on the ground from the momentum.

"Well, that was lucky," Yang, a young girl with long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head, says. Wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She also has a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. She has an orange infinity scarf around her neck, but no jewelry. Also on her is brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Weiss, a young long white haired girl. Wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. In the form of jewelry is an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. A crooked scar crosses her left eye. On the back of her waist is a small bag on a belt. As she was about to say something, her expression turned to something horrified, seeing the command ship crashing on fire toward the ground.

"Oh…that's not good," Yang says a bit scared.

"Guys," Ruby says landing nearby, out of breath.

"Ruby!" They all yell and rush over to her. "What happened?" Yang quickly asks, worried for her sister.

"Well, the ship crash and the enemy is heading for there," Ruby says, pointing to the opening that was still opening up.

All three turn and sees the building still splitting and opening up. "What the…when can the school do that?!" Blake yells as they became shocked.

"Doesn't matter. We have to get there before they do," Ruby says spurring them on.

"For what?" Weiss asks looking back at her.

"There is someone who is really valuable to them. We have to get him out of there," Ruby says running off.

"Sis! Wait up!" Yang yells, running after her with Blake and Weiss following.

The four quickly ran in in time to hear, "What are they doing?!" a White Fang yells.

"It doesn't matter! Shoot them!" another member yells, opening fire.

All four of the girls stop around a corner and looks to see White Fang members shooting at them before being scattered by a minigun

"You four heading in there?" Coco, a girl with short dark-brown hair, and eyes asks. With a hairstyle of wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Wearing a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Also having a bracelet with black roses as decoration; which are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses.

"Yeah. You holding up well?" Ruby asks, in a bit of a rush as they run up to her.

"Yeah, with the robots down, we are having an easier time," Coco says.

"Good. You think you can hold the entrance while we head inside?" Ruby asks.

Coco nods. "Yeah. What are you looking for?"

"Someone is inside and we are getting him out. They want him bad," Ruby points out.

Coco sighs. "I'll see what I can do. Go."

"Go girls!" Ruby yells as they enter the tunnel as Coco revved up her minigun again.

The four made their way through the tunnel at a brisk pace, noting how old it was. "Bunker/containment area?" Blake reads on a sign.

"We have to hurry," Ruby says as she tries to look for what Alex told her. At the end of the tunnel, they saw an iron door covered in ice with the words 'Cryo Room' on a sign.

"Cryo?" Yang asks.

"Does it mean Cryo Suspension?" Weiss asks, noticing the drop in temperature.

"Might be…" Yang says as Ruby rushes to the door and tries to open it.

"One moment," Weiss says pulling out a fire dust crystal and uses it to unfreeze the door, allowing Ruby to open it.

Ruby pants as she pulls the door open and rushes inside, only to stop as she sees a large capsule on a machine on the far side of the room, slightly frozen in ice. "That's it," she says rushing over and tries to see if she can find a way to open it.

"I get it. This room is for cryosuspension. That explains why there is only one way in and it really can't be opened without everyone knowing and no food or water can get in," Weiss says as Ruby goes to an old computer.

"Um…help…" Ruby says looking to them.

"Move over," Blake says, starting to work on it before the screen lit up red and the words confirm release appeared on it.

"Do it. Get him out of there," Ruby orders as she rushes over to the capsule.

"He seems small," Yang says looking at the cylinder as Blake starts the defrosting process.

Ruby sighs in relief as the ice starts to melt and the case starts to slowly open. "Thank goodness."

"So Ruby, how did you know about him?" Weiss asks looking at the very young boy in old style clothes.

Ruby looks to her worried. "I…I don't know how to explain it."

"So who is going to get him?" Yang asks.

"I got it," Ruby says quickly as the capsule finally opens and Ruby grabs the young boy and starts to lift him up into her arms.

"Capsule sealed…at the founding of the school?!" Blake calls.

"What?!" Weiss yells as she looks to where Blake is looking at an entry to the computer.

"Right there," Blake says.

"But we only developed them not five years ago," Weiss says in disbelief.

"Later. Time to go," Ruby says, making sure she has a grip on the boy.

"Where…what happened?" the child asks.

Ruby looks down to the boy in worry. "Hey. Don't worry. Just rest up and we'll get you out of here."

"Come on girls. We have to go out and help Coco," Yang says at the door, watching out of it.

"We're coming. Is he ready to go?" Weiss asks, looking back to Ruby and the boy.

"I'm carrying him out," Ruby says running past.

* * *

"Man, they don't give up," Coco says running low on ammo from shooting the grimm and White Fang members.

"Coco!" she hears and looks behind her for a moment to see Yang and the others with Ruby carrying something.

"Finally back?" Coco asks, wiping the sweat from her brow.

* * *

"Cinder!" Emerald yells running to her.

"What is it?" Cinder calls back frowning to her.

"The White Fang is being held off by Coco and her minigun. They can't get close and Ruby and her team went in," Emerald says frantically, shocking Cinder.

'How did they know!?' Cinder thinks, trying to figure this mess out.

* * *

"Thanks, Ruby," the kid says smiling as he adjusted himself as he sat down in the airship ready to take everyone out

Ruby smiles. "You're welcome. You sounded like you needed help and I wanted to for you."

"Thanks. My name is Alexander," Alex says.

"Ruby giggles. "I think I can guess that from what happened."

"So you met one of my personalities from what I am told," Alex says before Ruby started to get this was the one she spoke to.

Ruby sighs in relief. "You sounded like you were in trouble and I wanted to help…now…you said something about a deal?"

"You helped me so I will help you with these lesser creatures and fools who brought them," Alex says as he started changing to a young man with blond hair wearing a red shirt and pants with metal gauntlets. "Alright! Finally, I can cut loose. We owe you big time," Alex says, his tone completely different, upbeat and reminding her of Yang's.

"Wait…" Ruby tries to say.

Alex jumps off toward the nearest White Fang and grabs him by the throat.

"You little bast…" the member chokes as Alex squeezes his throat.

Alex grins. "Your taunting is pointless. Exterminate!" he yells throwing him into a group of the members and sends them down before they burst into flames. "Oh, the smell of burning. It has been so long," Alex says before he started heating up and then everyone felt it an incredibly powerful grimm energy. Everyone watches and turns their heads toward Alex as they see him start to glow hot red and has a fire circle form around him on the ground as the flames lick away in the air in his view. "Oh, good appetizers," Alex says spotting some beowolf grimm who howls in agony as they were suddenly started to be broken down into energy that Alex absorbed and his hair ignited into fire itself and his energy increased even more.

"What the…?" Yang tries to ask in shock.

"Now the deal was to help against all of the invaders. Now BURN!" Alex yells starting to throw fireballs at the White Fangs.

The members all yell out as they try to run but most of them get hit with the fireballs and burn alive as they fall to the ground and try to roll and put the fires out.

"Oh, how cute. You are trying to put out the flames. That's adorable," Alex says laughing.

"What the heck did we defrost?" Weiss asks in horror as most watch shellshocked.

"What do you mean tone it down? We had made a deal that we would help stop him," Alex suddenly says.

"What the…?" Blake asks confused.

"Multiple personalities?" Ruby asks, thinking on how he talked a moment ago.

"Fine, but you can't interfer…" Alex suddenly stops as his body was sliced in two by Adam.

Ruby screams sharply as she holds her hands to her mouth, shocked with everyone else. "Well, that was easy. So much for an original grimm," Adam says, flicking his sword and the blood off.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Alex suddenly says as his two halves erupted into flames and the flames formed back into a whole Alex.

Adam was shocked as he watches Alex stretch and crack his neck. "You…you son of a bitch," Adam says, readying his sword for him.

"And you're an asshole," Alex quips grinning almost evilly. "I'll let you in on something you whiny little brat. My powers are akin to the mythical phoenix. You know what that means?" Alex asks.

"…shit," Adam says looking around quickly.

"That's right. Resistance is futile. Now I believe you planned on torturing Blake when you got your hands on her, right?" Alex asks, his fire increasing in power.

Adam grips his sword tighter on that.

"You know THAT PISSES ME OFF!" Alex yells, causing the flames to skyrocket in power, turning blue and starting to warp the ground at his feet.

Adam pants as the oxygen start to be drained around them needed to fuel the flames as Alex slowly walks toward him.

"I think I will burn you slo…" Alex stops as his head was hit with a bullet, cocking his head to the side. Turning his head to the source, he saw a few White Fang members and one had a sniper rifle. Alex said nothing and lifted a hand in their direction and then a torrent of blue flames shot towards them.

The members try to run and take cover, but almost all were engulfed in flames at that point, all the clothing burning off and armor etched into their skin.

"You're lucky. The others said to tone it down. You will live," Alex says turning back to find Adam gone. "Seriously? Now they get smart?"

Alex scratches his head as the flames die down and his hair turns back to a regular blond color as he walks back to the airship before seeing everyone looking at him with apprehension. "Um…yo," he says grinning and waving a hand. "Oh right. I also have to dispose of the others," Alex says turning to the grimm before suddenly stopping and catches a fireball.

Alex raises an eyebrow and looks to the fireball as he looks to where it came from and sees a woman in a short red dress on a building rooftop. "Oh. Now a real chal…" he stops and grabs at a beowolf at the throat as it came at him. "You interrupted me," he says squeezing and breaking its neck before it burst into flames as it gathered in his hands.

"Calm down. We are making this place a grimm nest. So why not join the other grimm like a good boy?" Cinder asks.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess I will burn you to d…" Alex suddenly stops before he could throw his fireball. "What do you mean my time is up?" Alex asks as the flames in his hands start to die down.

Cinder raises an eyebrow as Alex seems to be arguing to himself. "What the…?"

"Sorry about that," Alex says his tone far calmer now as his appearance changed to dark blue hair with a blue sweatshirt and blue swim trunks. "He is more destructive and flamboyant."

"Wha…?" Ruby tries to say, watching as Alex stretches his limbs.

"But for me? Well, time for a flash flood," Alex says before it suddenly started to rain.

All the fires started to die down as some areas began to flood. The grimm looking up for a moment before looking down at him as Cinder watches him carefully.

"While he is like the phoenix, I am a creature of the sea," Alex says before all the water suddenly shot up at her.

Cinder threw her arms up, causing flames to rise up suddenly in front of her before the water hits it and causes steam to rise as the water boiled away and then an extra shot of water hits Cinder in the chest and sends her flying off the roof and into another roof across the street behind her.

"Now then oh mastermind of this…no. You answer to someone don't you Cinder Falls, newest of the four maidens?" Alex says.

Cinder groans as she sits up and looks to Alex standing on the roof where she was, looking down at her smirking. She just huffs as she stands up and dusts herself off a bit. "I don't think I should answer to you. Maybe I should try and have a great time testing myself out."

Alex, hearing that, starts laughing, sounding, unlike his tone he was using as his hair color kept changing.

Cinder raises an eyebrow as she holds a hand behind herself and builds up a fireball in it as Alex kept laughing and doubling over.

"Let me give you some advice since you're new to the power. I am far older than the maiden power and I have crushed entire groups of them when challenged. What makes you think you can take me one on one?" Alex says getting up and his hair turning back to dark blue. Cinder frowns before Alex jump off the roof and she steps back a bit before Alex lands in front of her on her roof and walks toward her. "I'm waiting of…" Cinder swings her fireball at him when he looked distracted, only for Alex to actually catch it with one hand and toss it behind him as he kept walking toward her, smirking all the while. "That is one," Alex says before suddenly sweeping his leg behind him and something hit the water, making a splash. "Also, illusions like that are useless against me. I can sense every drop," Alex informs before stomping and the sound of metal bending was heard.

Alex turns toward the sound and raises a hand and grabs a metal foot before pushing hard to the side and sends a silver-gray haired man spinning and landing on the ground, messing up his slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket from the destroyed dust of shingles, and a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces. All of his clothing wet and dirtied from the spin and landing. "Yeah…nice try," Alex says pitifully before looking to the side. "Now, what about you?" Alex asks looking to the new girl.

"Fuck off…" the girl groans, trying to get up as she glares at him.

"Leave them be," Cider says, shooting lightning at him.

"Oh. Changing tactics, huh?" Alex asks as he notices the new huge grimm coming towards the school.

Cinder builds up sparks in another hand and sends it toward him, only for Alex to grab it with both hands and sends it across the roof, not hurting him.

"But that is nothing new for us," Alex says.

"Maybe then we can have the newest arrival discipline you to fall in line," Cinder says noticing that he got sluggish.

Alex smirks. "Try it. I'll make short work of you, boy toy over there, and…well…she's cute," he says, nodding his head to the man and women behind him. "Though, you aren't bad yourself. We may be a grimm, but we were once human and one personality and one of us had the ability of astral projection. Of course, we learned this too late, but the moment your pawns broke the seal, opening the way to where we were held, he learned he can communicate with others instead of just being able to watch," Alex says.

Cinder looked slightly shocked as she tries to stand her ground and the other two get up and prepares to fight as they watch him carefully.

"We are divided. Which do we like more between the two of you? After all, we were told every detail in his forays into the girl's changing room," Alex says smirking.

"Changing ro…you spied on the girls changing?!" the girl behind him yells angrily.

"The one who can astral project has since we were imprisoned. It was, in fact, one of our few sources of entertainment. We have been so bored, but now we are free once more. And no one is going to control or contain us again unless we say so miss fine ass," Alex says showing off this form's sharp teeth.

Cinder frowns and grits her teeth as she tries to figure out what to do while keeping the red tint on her cheeks down. "Then why don't you come with us? You don't want to be imprisoned? We can keep it that way."

"Well, to get free we made a deal with miss Ruby Rose which we have started to take a shine to her and her team," Alex says as his hand glowed with a white flame aura, telling Cinder powerful magic was involved.

"But we can do better," the girl behind him says and Alex turns to her smirking.

"I would like to believe that but that really fine ass of yours isn't enough to sway us on this matter. But we made a deal first with miss Rose and her team so you're too late. Should have been more attractive," Alex says looking at her and shrugs before some spikes of energy were collected into his glowing hand which then curls into a fist. All before he slams his fist into the roof, blinding them all as the roof came apart and they felt themselves falling into the building as prices of the roof fell around them from the noise. "Till we meet again. This time, we decided not to kill you. Boy toy, perky breasts, fine ass, later," Alex says before going after the Wyvern grimm flying around the large tower.

The girl groans as they all start to sit up and try to stand. "Cinder?"

"He's bluffing. He can't keep it up at this rate, but still, to change abilities like that and absorb other grimm. We still need to pull back. We got what we came for, even if we couldn't get the other prize," Cinder groans.

"Yeah…does he means you or me have the better ass?" the girl asks out of curiosity as they start to head out.

"Well he did say you had a really fine ass," Mercury says pushing some rubble off of him.

"And he called you boy toy. I have my new name for you," Cinder says, smirking to him.

* * *

"My, aren't you a painfully stubborn one. If you had some intelligence and weren't just a mindless beast, we may have spared you and made you our servant, but alas your just another low-level failure," Alex says to the large Wyvern, that was larger than the main building of the school itself, whose wings were now clipped.

The wyvern grimm screeches painfully as it tries to flap its useless arms to gain some air away from Alex, but kept flapping on the ground like a fish out of the water.

"Drill," Alex says throwing his two fingers he had raised down and the whirlpool of water in the air over the Wyvern came down, acting like an industrial excavating drill onto the head.

The wyvern screeches in pain, shattering all the windows as the water started to dig into its head until it abruptly stopped. "With that, we killed all the grimm that dared approached this school. So we upheld our end of the deal," Alex says talking to his other personalities.

"We can still go back to boy toy, fine ass, and perky breasts and kick their asses to end this part of our life," a fiery voice says as the hair changed to a blond color.

"Calm yourself. We have fulfilled our end of the deal. Let's leave already. I want to explore the rest of the world again," an excited voice says as the hair changes to green with a green long sleeve shirt and pants.

"So…random direction and see where it takes us?" a calm dark blue haired one asks.

"Let me take over the body. I will get us out of here on the wind," the excited green haired one says.

"Go right ahead man," the dark blue haired one said as the hat changes back to green and he starts to fly off on the wind currents that flew in hard behind him.

"So we still going to use our astral projection to check in on Ruby every so often?" the excited one asks.

"She is cute. And so is her team. Let's check up on all of them…did the brown haired one looked cute to anyone else?" the fiery one asks.

"You mean Coco? I think we all like her. We also have a few others that caught our eyes. Their names are May and Reese," the calm dark blue one says.

"Can't forget about perky breasts and fine ass one," the excited one says laughing.

"So…when do we spy because our range can now be anywhere provided we are in the area enough?" the calm one asks.

"Let's absorb some more first and get our power up to more acceptable levels. We are running on fumes as it is and they will be coming after us now," the excited green hair one says.

"Then it will be easy. We just trap and play like them. Hunter versus the hunted," the fiery one says grinning.

"For now, we go stealth and let's try and wake the others," the calm dark blue one says.

"Oh, I love being back!" the excited one yells happily.


	2. Trance Walker

It had been weeks and everything was still in chaos even though the grimm were slaughtered as Ozpin was presumed dead and an unknown part of Beacon with centuries old technology, which seemed to be more advanced then Mistral, was found. No one knew what to make of it or the reports of someone claiming to be an original grimm that followed.

Alex smiles as he ate a pear on top of a dead grimm. "Man, I am enjoying real food," the excited green one says, still in control.

"Well, we still have to do our monthly check ups. Who should we check on first?" the calm one asks in their mind.

"Let's go with Reese as we are in…what was this kingdom called again?" the fiery one asks.

"Mistral," a stoic midnight black haired one says.

"Ah, right. Okay," the green haired one says as he gets into a meditative position and spreads his projection toward where they know Reese is living. "Should be around here."

"Found her," the stoic one says as they come across a little home in a suburb looking area and quickly heads upstairs. "Let's see what she is dreaming," he says before stopping and looks around, wondering what he would find in her room.

The stoic one hums as he sees mostly a set of tools and a bench where parts were with a dust board lying on it as he then looks to the light green haired girl with two black marks under her eyes on her cheeks, sleeping in the bed in a very loose blouse and skirt. He raises an eyebrow as he sees a bookshelf with books mostly on grimm, basic school subjects, and mechanical working on boards with magazines on boarding sitting on a table nearby the workbench. He then looks back to Reese before reaching out and touches her head and feels himself pulled into the dream.

The stoic one blinks as he looks around and sees that he is in an old parking lot and nobody was around much at all before hearing cheering from one person and looks behind him to see Reese, in a dark purple hooded sweater over a mauve sweater. Black shorts, knee and elbow pads and black shoelaces sneakers. He watches as Reese laughs as she rides around on her board around the walls and many cars, benches, and rails around the empty lot.

"Having fun?" Alex asks.

Reese yells as she hears the voice and stumbles in her flight before knocking a bench and flies over it and off her board before Alex catches her in his arms. Reese blinks confused before looking up to see Alex looking down at her a bit worried. "Hey…um…what's…?"

"You ok?" Alex asks.

Reese nods. "Yeah…um…you can place me down now," Alex sets her down, allowing her to get a good look at him. Seeing a man with a black hoodie, pants, and sunglasses, to which he brings the sunglasses up onto his head, she slowly steps away and grabs her board. "So um…thanks. I guess I'll go back to riding. Thanks for catching me," she says walking back to the far side of the lot.

Alex stayed and watched, taking note to stay after she awoke and seeing her in just her underwear after getting an idea on what her ass is like.

Reese still notices Alex standing right where he was when he put her down. "You can go now. I can take care of myself," she calls.

"But I like watching someone who is good at what she does," Alex calls.

Reese gains some tinted cheeks as she was taken aback by this and rubs the back of her head and looks away a bit. "Um…okay…fine. You can stay and watch…but who are you?"

"Besides, this is a mixed bathing hot spring," Alex says putting the idea into her mind, changing everything to that and putting them both into bathing suits.

Reese suddenly blushes as she covers herself slightly. "Um…okay. Who are you?" she asks, slowly getting into the hot spring with him, though staying a bit away.

"Call me Alex," Alex says taking off his bathrobe, showing his toned body with a few light scars.

Reese blinks as she hears a sale being rung up. "Um…well…you're um…" she clears her throat and moves a bit closer by moving across the sides.

"Want to get close?" Alex asks reading what she wanted in the dream as he got into the water.

Reese slowly nods as she kept looking him over as he entered the water.

"You don't mind if I sit down, do you?" Alex asks, taking a seat on the underwater bench, leaving it open for her to sit on it like she wanted.

Reese slowly moves closer and ends up right by him and sits down with him. "Th…thanks…"

"I won't mind if you sit in my lap," Alex says.

Reese became shocked at that and slowly moves and sits on his lap before leaning back and feels his toned muscles against her back. Reese sighs in relief as she closes her eyes to enjoy the warm feeling from both him and the bath.

"So, after a good soak, you want to do some more physical bonding?" Alex asks.

Reese giggles and looks up to him. "Ye…yeah…what do you have in mind for some bonding exercise?"

"How about we work on your nice ass?" Alex suggests, wrapping his arms around her.

Reese snuggles herself more into him and smiles widely. "I would like that."

"Oh, then can I ride you roughly?" Alex asks.

Reese starts to pant heavier as she slowly removes her bathing suit top. "Oh yeah."

"Oh, should we star…" Alex never got to finish as the alarm went off.

Reese quickly opens her eyes and sees that she is in her own room and sits up in a sweat induced wake up, smacking the alarm to turn it off. "Oh man. Just when it was getting good," she moans slouching.

"Oh, it was fun teasing you. Now what will you do?" Alex asks knowing she couldn't see or hear him.

Reese sighs and gets up out of bed and stretches. "Damn it. Maybe I can…" she says to herself and looks to her bathroom at that.

"Reese, breakfast will be ready soon. Come down soon," one of her teammate's calls, telling her she had no time to do that but could take a shower.

Reese slouches again. "Dammit. Oh well," she says going to the bathroom to shower.

Alex smirks as he follows to watch as she undressed.

Reese hums to herself and then looks behind her, having a feeling that something was looking at her and closes the blinds on the windows. "Pervs," she says and returns to removing her underwear as she steps into the shower and turns it on as Alex stuck a hand through her back, making her shiver a bit, but chalked it up to the cold water.

"Man, my breasts are perky this morning," Alex says.

Reese kept shivering and quickly turns up the heat while hugging herself, pushing up her breasts as she sighs in relief and soaks in the shower. "At least this is something that won't let me down."

'I hate I have to do this multiple times for it to take effect,' Alex thinks, having experimented on random people with his power since they escaped. "Man, my breasts are perky this morning," Alex says as Reese's breasts started to react.

Reese moans and looks down to see her breasts perking up and frowns a little. "Damn it. Calm down. You got hot water," she says moving so her chest gets the full blast.

"That dream was so great. If only that stupid alarm clock didn't go off," Alex says trying to get her to repeat what he was saying.

Reese sighs and shuffles her legs. "Man, that dream was so good. Stupid alarm clock."

Alex smirks, seeing it take effect before putting in his other arm, but not getting the shiver down her spine this time. "There was a way it could have been better, though."

Reese smiles a bit. "Though…it could have been better."

"What was her name? The girl from my team's match with blond hair again?" Alex says, trying to see how far this can go at his current level.

Reese hums as she looks up a bit. "What was that girl's name…Wise?"

"Oh right. Yang Xiao Long," Alex says.

Reese then snaps her fingers. "Yang. It was Yang…I should really call to see how everyone's doing."

"What a rack she had," Alex says smirking.

Reese chuckles. "But holy crap. I would like her to be my pillow. A rack like that, she would have anyone sleeping on it."

"And that firm looking ass and figure. She shows both off so easily," Alex says.

"And the outfit isn't hiding anything at all. Wonder if she wears shorter clothing?" Reese says smirking to herself.

"Now my dream would have been even better if it was her and…darn, what was his name again?" Alex says, trying to fog her mind on him specifically.

Reese chuckles. "And just me and her and that guy…wait? What was his name? Damnit. I should really ask three times over time."

"Both of them going at me. The guy riding both me and her roughly in a three-way. What did he look like again?" Alex says smirking.

Reese starts to gain flushed cheeks. "Oh. Me and her, kissing and everything…that guy. Whoever it is…just taking us both or maybe me if she doesn't go that way. What kind of bod did he have again? He had to muscular, oh! And battle scars. A huntsman got to have some," she says grinning to herself.

"I wish I could see him in my dreams again. A dream guy waiting for me in there isn't too bad of an idea," Alex says.

Reese hums happily. "Wonder if I can see him again? If I do, I'm skipping straight to the good parts."

"Now besides Yang, who else was there? Oh right. That cut long black haired girl with the bow, Blake. The heir to the Schnee dust company was also cute, and then the leader with her speed. She must have quite the ass hidden under that skirt even if she is younger than me," Alex says.

"Wait? Why am I thinking of the whole team now?" Reese questions herself confused.

"I guess I am just wondering what happened after I left. After all, the tower was damaged and that makes communications really difficult between kingdoms," Alex says.

Reese sighs. "I really should find a way to contact the others. I might still have the contact information from the school directory…if the stupid towers were working."

"Now what did they look like and what were their figures like? Maybe I can adopt something of their style into my own and maybe…hum…you know, I wonder if milking Yang like a cow would be hot?"

Reese smiles. "Oh man. Those figures. Such good ones and maybe I can adapt some of their own ways into my fights…that rack. Wonder if milking Yang's rack would good for the both of us?"

"I could play with her while he rides her and maybe when he isn't in my dreams…the whole of team RWBY could fill the position?" Alex says.

"But…oh…he probably won't be there that much. Maybe if I get him it will just be me and Yang. If not…well…the whole team can be a good group…I wonder if there is a word for that?" Reese asks herself chuckling.

"Since Ruby probably has a great firm ass and so young, I bet spanking her would be fun," Alex says.

"That leader…she is so much smaller than the rest. Wonder if she's into spanking? Would be pretty hot if she kept some clothes on," Reese says to herself, smiling broadly.

"Then maybe the Schnee heir. Could be a maid for me," Alex says.

Reese giggles. "And then that Schnee…would be pretty ironic and hot in a maid outfit. A very tight and short outfit."

"And then Blake…the way she moves and that bow, she is obviously a faunus hiding it so let's have her as a catgirl maid," Alex says.

"And that faunus…oh boy. Some catnip and she would all mine and wanting to help clean up with the Schnee girl," Reese says giggling.

Alex smirked, removing his hands and floats a bit away.

Reese sighs as she rubs her head. "Oh boy. These are crazy dreams. I need to calm down."

Alex smirks as he keeps watching her shower until she gets out and sticks both of his hands back in. "But the name, Alexander, that really earns points in my opinion and if he is hot…well, maybe a night alone is in order," Alex says.

Reeses hums happily. "Alexander…must have been reading books again, but if there a real one and a hunk, won't be needing others on this."

"He may have my ass all he wants," Alex says.

Reese moans happily as she shuffles her legs. "Alexander…he can take me any way he wants."

Alex smirked, removing his hand and floats away and phases out of the house.

* * *

"So…?" the excited one asks.

"It's been three weeks since I started on her and I still need to work on my powers and I want to take this slow," the calm midnight black one says.

"Why not make it easy on two? One is a cat faunus, isn't she?" The fiery one asks.

"Reese can be tricky at times. She notices something was up a few times if I am not careful we could lose our shot at that fine ass. And you all know what I told you what her figure is like," the calm midnight black one informs.

"We know," the others say together.

"What about our lightning personality? Is he awake yet? He would be helpful here as him and I are good with the girls," the calm midnight black one says.

"At least we are living a life," the stoic one says.

"We are moving at least," a new voice says.

"Oh, looks like one of our sleeping selves is awake and luck would have it, it is the one we were talking about," the excited one says.

"The fuck is going on?" a calculated voice says before memories are sent to him. "I do not approve of what you did. Though hot, I think it you should romance her in our body and not just manipulate her like you did."

"Oh come on. Admit it. It would make things easier for us and not have to go through too much grimm crap," the fiery one says.

"I am taking control," the calculated voice says and Alex form changes to a mid length black hair with yellow eyes, wearing a black shirt, pants, shoes and trench coat.

"Poo," the excited one whines.

Alex started walking towards the town with the money they had collected from the smugglers they came across that were killed by grimm.

* * *

Reese sighed, another day, another patrol and nothing really different. "One more pass…wonder what I can get on the way back home to eat?" Reese said to herself.

As she patrolled, she saw something in the distance following the road. Reese tilts her head before rushing up a bit and sees a man walking down the path. "Excuse me?" she calls.

The figure raised a hand and waved at her, signaling that she was heard as he walks towards her.

Reese hums confused as she walks up to him as well. "What are you doing here? This is a dangerous area."

"Traveling to the nearest settlement and hoping it hasn't been destroyed. Seeing you is a good sign," Alex says.

Reese smiles. "Yeah. Most of the settlements around here are well protected. You can visit one down the path," she says pointing behind her.

"So what way are you headed?" Alex asks.

Reese shakes her head. "Nowhere. I'm just on patrol."

"Mind if I stick with you? It's been awhile since I had company," Alex says.

Reese smiles. "Sure. It would be nice beside my teammates."

"It doesn't hurt you are very attractive," Alex says starting to flirt.

Reese smiles and blushes a bit. "Thanks. That's nice to hear," she says, restarting her patrol.

Alex follows, making light conversation with her as they patrol.

"So…what exactly are you doing here?" Reese asks, looking to him.

"Don't know. Would a beautiful young woman like yourself be available by chance?" Alex asks.

Reese was a bit surprised. "Um…kinda…why?"

"Oh, then maybe we can get together," Alex suggests.

Reese was pleasantly surprised. "Oh…um…well…I could be…but…my job is kinda dangerous and…"

"I can take care of myself quite well," Alex says smiling.

Reese shakes her head. "Not the usual robbers and that. I mean grimm. I handle grimm trouble."

"That is what I mean," Alex says getting closer.

Reese looks to him slightly shocked. "Really? Then what's your weapon and how many grimms did you take out?"

"Unfortunately my weapon was shattered, but I still have this," Alex says starting to course lightning through his hand.

Reese looks to his hand in a sort of trance. "Wow. That is amazing. So…you going to get a replacement for your weapon?"

"In time, got to find a good smith, though. But more pressing matters, what are you doing later tonight?" Alex asks.

Reese jumps a bit. "Well…I was going to eat out something when I finished. Don't know what to eat, though."

"How about I take you out?" Alex offers.

Reese smiles as she shuffles her foot. "Sure…I would like that."

* * *

"Have fun?" Alex asks naked in bed.

Reese sighs in relief as she leans against him. "Yeah. Amazing."

"You weren't half bad yourself," Alex says groping her ass.

Reese giggles and looks up to him. "So…this won't be a one night stand, would it?"

"I don't think so unless you want it to be," Alex offers.

Reese shakes her head and hugs him tightly. "No. Kinda want to be in something like this."

"Well I am a wander so I can't stay here all the time," Alex says smiling at her.

Reese loses her smile. "Really? Well…how long before you go?"

"Hard to say. I got some motivation to stay right here," Alex says giving her ass a teasing squeeze.

Reese smiles and lays her head on his chest again. "Good. Well…at least you didn't leave yet."

* * *

"Hey, Reese. Where have you been for the last few weeks?" Bolin, a tanned man with black hair, asks. Wearing a yellow sash over a dark blue vest and gray pants with yellow lacing up the sides. He also wears black boots and black fingerless gloves, and a dark gray necklace.

Reese smiles as she walks up to them. "Oh…busy."

"Doing?" Arslan, her dark skinned team leader with platinum blonde hair and olive green eyes, asks. Wearing a yellow robe with only one wide, loose fitting sleeve over a black tube top. She also has black pants and shoes and a red sash embroidered with a white "endless knot" on it. She has bandages on her legs and arms, as well as a red necklace and what appears to be two matching red sticks on the back left side of her head.

Reese clears her throat. "I uh…got a date. Had actually multiple all week."

"Really, but I thought you said none of the townsfolk was your type?" Arslan says, cocking her head a bit.

Reese chuckles. "The guy is from out of town."

"Really and what have you been doing?" Arslan asks.

"Let's just say at the end of our dates we get very intimate," Reese says smirking.

"Holy. That was fast," Bolin says chuckling.

"And my lord he is good," Reese says smirking.

"Geez. You sound in love," Arslan says rolling her eyes smiling.

"Maybe I am," Reese informs.

Arslan shakes her head amused. "Don't let this go to your head."

"Don't worry. I keep him on my ass," Reese jokes.

"And how did that work out?" Bolin asks smirking.

"Very well," Reese says smirking.

"Geez. You think she can't get any more in love," Bolin says.

"I'm not planning to ask him to marry me anytime soon, but I am enjoying it very much," Reese says.

"Well don't too caught up in it. We still have a job here," Arslan warns her.

"I'm not. He even comes on patrols with me and kills grimm," Reese says.

Arslan raises an eyebrow with everyone else. "Really? How tough is he?"

"No weapon. He uses some sort of lightning semblance," Reese informs.

"Oh, I want to meet this guy. He sounds like a badass," Bolin says chuckling.

"I will see what he says," Reese says.

Arslan smiles. "So…you meeting him again for patrol?"

"Maybe," Reese says getting on her board.

Arslan shakes her head. "Go. See if you have him meet us."

"Alright captain," Reese says riding off.

* * *

Reese giggles as Alex kept holding her tight and running his hands lower down her back. "So…how much longer are you going to be here?"

Alex smiles as he leans down and kisses her neck, keeping her still. "I got a few more days my sexy rider."

Reese moans and hugs him tightly. "I never got your name my sexy lightning user."

Alex chuckles. "Oh yeah. It's Azure," he says smirking still kissing her neck.

"Well Azure, you will keep in touch, right?" Reese asks running her hand through his hair.

Alex hums as he moves his kisses to her chin. "I'll try. Just give me your numbers and address. I'll even send you some gifts and maybe some good crystals for your board," he says before kissing her.

"You know how to treat a girl," Reese says smiling, holding him.

Alex smiles and kisses her cheek. "I want to make sure my girl is happy. Can't have an unhappy girl. After all, I wouldn't get this if you are," he says grabbing her ass.

* * *

"If we are correct, then taking account the shifting of continents, it should be below us," the calculated voice says.

"Then what are we waiting for?" the excited one asks.

"Simple, things that might have taken residence," the calculated one says.

"Oh, let me have control . I'll burn them to ash and it won't be destroyed," the fiery one says very excitedly.

"Only if we see some," the calculating one warns.

"Come on, let me at them," the fiery one says.

"Only if we seem them. Otherwise, you will waste energy," the calculating one says.

"Aw," the fiery one yells as Alex jumps down the hole.

Alex falls through the darkness unafraid before hitting rocks hard and then getting up in the darkness. "You know what, the fire will be helpful here," the calculated one says before the fiery personality takes over and his form changes.

"Alright! Awesome," he cheers and makes a fireball appear in his hand, lighting an empty chamber that had rocks falling from the walls and showing dirt walls behind it. "Aw," Alex says disappointed nothing was here and treks along, hoping for some action until he came to it an obelisk made of obsidian. "Nothing," Alex says sulking a bit as his grimm energy lights up his hand and he touches it making it start to glow purple.

"How is this nothing? We found something good," the excited one says.

"We found what we came for, but nothing to fight or burn," the fiery one says before the obelisk shoots the purple energy through the rock ceiling and into the sky.

"Well…that should do it," the calculating one says watching it hit the clouds through a hole in the ceiling and then the clouds swirling around the purple beam as they become purple as well.

"People are going to take notice and those who know what it means will be coming for us," the stoic one says.

"Let them. They got us into this mess in the first place," the fiery one says.

"And now we are back and we ain't gonna be stopped," Alex says.

"Who wants some fresh grimm energy before this?" the calculating one says.

"They are mine," the fiery one says.


	3. Testing Others

"So we are back in Vale and I can sense Ruby is not more than a few thousand miles from here. Find us a good hiding place for our body and I am going to go see here," the stoic one says as Alex walks around a small city that suffered an attack.

"On it," the calculating one says looking around before his view ended on an empty construction lot which seems to have been abandoned and jumps to a middle floor before walking around the mess of tools and materials and ends up at a finished area for a room and heads inside before sitting down on a pile of cement bags. "Go ahead, man."

"I'm off," the stoic one says before leaving the body and heads where he sensed Ruby and finds her in her family's home asleep.

He smiles a bit before touching her head and looks around as the room fades to one of another room with four beds, two beds on top of the others in dangerous ways, bookshelf lined with books, and a few posters.

"I know I left my pass here somewhere," Alex hears and turns to the door to see Ruby walking in and looking around the nearby desk cluttered with paper as she shuffles it around.

"Hey Ruby," Alex says sitting on one of the desks.

Ruby yelps and jumps a bit before seeing that it was just Alex. "Oh…Alex…um…what are you doing in my team's room?"

"Oh, you sure this isn't a dream?" Alex asks.

"Dream? What…?" Ruby asks before remembering. "Oh…right…the school."

"How did that turn out anyway? One of us wanted to know if it burnt down," Alex says.

Ruby sighs. "The school was shut down. Our headmaster died too and well…without a clear mission anymore, the image destroyed from all the scandals, it's a mess."

"Well can't say that about you. You still look great," Alex flatters.

Ruby smiles. "Thanks…it's good to see you looking well too."

"Yeah. We went to Mistral to explore a bit and now we are stronger than when you last saw us in our weakened state," Alex says.

Ruby hums. "How strong?"

"Not by that much, but it is a start," Alex says.

Ruby smiles as she walks in and looks around the room. "So many memories."

"Truth be told, you experienced more in your one year than most do the entire school life," Alex says.

"That's true," Ruby says still looking around before looking back to him. "Are you doing okay?"

"We are doing great. For nearly a thousand years we were frozen in that thing and couldn't do anything except me and watching," Alex says.

Ruby chuckles. "Well, you are out and about. You visited the sights yet?"

"Oh yeah. Also, you know that girl Reese from that team you beat in the first round?" Alex asks.

Ruby nods. "Yeah. What about her?"

"She asked if you were available," Alex teases.

Ruby blushes and was surprised. "Um…well…that's surprising."

"So what are you up to?" Alex ask.

Ruby shuffles her feet around. "Well…I'm taking bounty jobs. Keeps me going."

"So you regretting our little deal?" Alex asks smirking.

Ruby rubs the back of her head and looks away. "Well…not really. You actually saved my friends and saved almost everyone so…"

"But I am a grimm," Alex reminds.

Ruby kept looking away. "But…you are human and…you saved me and the others. Grimms don't do that to people."

"You mean the mindless ones. Those are failures and not true grimm," Alex says smirking.

Ruby looks to him at that. "Not true…so…it's supposed to be you?"

"No. We are just one success at a true grimm," Alex says.

Ruby slowly walks toward him. "So…what exactly are you doing here…in my dream?"

"Visiting…you know, I would like to try something if you will let me," Alex says extending a hand.

Ruby looks to his hand before slowly grabbing it. "Okay. What is it?"

Alex smirks before Ruby felt him pulling her along and the next thing she saw was herself in bed.

"What happened?" Ruby asks, watching herself sleep.

"Oh, I can pull out your astral projection," Alex says floating around.

Ruby looks to him. "Where are we?"

"Outside your body. Now come on," Alex says pulling her to Yang's room.

Ruby blinks and sees Yang sleeping away in bed like her. "Yang? But why?"

"We are going into her dream," Alex says pushing her into Yang.

Ruby yells as she fell into Yang's sleeping body and then soft grass. Ruby blinks as she picks herself up and looks around to see that she was in a forest with a lake just a bit away. "Whe…?"

"Before you finish that, Yang's dream," Alex answers, landing beside her.

Ruby looks to him and quickly stands. "What are we doing here?"

Alex raises an eyebrow to her. "For such a cute leader, you ask a lot," Ruby blushes as Alex shrugs and walks toward the lake. "Come on. She should be nearby."

Ruby stares at him before shaking her head and sighing. "Why did I release him?" she asks herself before following and comes to a stop near him as he watches around a tree and she does the same. "What are we loo…?"

Alex smirks a bit at Ruby's slacked jawed expression as they see Yang undressing before she laughs and jumps into the lake completely naked. "Yeah. Sometimes people have crazy dreams. It's just a matter of how it goes."

Ruby tries to speak as they keep watching, Yang floating around without a care in the world.

Alex grins to Ruby and lightly shakes her shoulder to snap her out of the trance she is in. "I must say, she has a good figure for someone of her age."

"So…um…what can we do?" Ruby asks.

"Well, for starters, examine yourself as the dream affects us," Alex informs.

Ruby blinks and looks to herself to see that she is just in her regular underwear of dark red bra and panties and quickly covers herself embarrassed as she sees him in just black swim trunks.

"See?" Alex asks.

Ruby glares at him slightly. "And you didn't tell me I was like why?"

Alex smiles. "You look cute," he says, making her redder than her underwear. "And beautiful. Why not join your sister?" he asks, throwing a hand in Yang's direction who didn't notice them still.

"Wait, can we interact with her or we just watching her like a TV show?" Ruby asks.

Alex chuckles. "Both. I like interacting because you can hardly remember the other people in your dreams. If we interact, she would just remember us as shadow figures because she can't remember the features or just forget about us and just know the reason she had the dream. Skinny dipping if you are wondering. Now," Alex says before doing a wolf whistle at Yang.

Yang quickly brings her head up in their direction and spots Ruby's head peeking out. "Ruby? Is that you?" she asks starting to swim toward them.

"Your sister is calling for you," Alex says smirking.

Ruby glares at him before sighing and walks out from behind the tree. "Um…hey Yang," she says, waving a bit as she kept herself covered up a bit.

"Was that you?" Yang asks.

Ruby blushes and frowns. "Um…no. It was a guy. He's over there," she says smirking a bit as she points behind her to the tree.

Alex walks out from behind the tree and Yang just smirked.

"Wow. Got a hot body. Where did you find him? Also, what were you two doing alone in those outfits?" Yang asks Ruby, leaning against the edge of the shore as she stayed in the water.

"We wanted to swim. Ruby didn't bring her bathing suit though so it's underwear time for her. Unless you want us to skinny dip like you?" Alex asks smirking.

"I won't say no to it," Yang says winking.

"Good," Alex says walking over as he quickly takes his trunks off and jumps into the lake beside Yang as Ruby looks away the whole time.

"Whoa, look at that," Yang says making Ruby blush as she refused to look.

"Yeah. It's a good look, isn't it?" Alex asks chuckling, making Ruby try to shuffle her legs to distract herself.

"By the way, you come to this club often?" Alex asks and the next thing Ruby knew she was in a club.

Ruby blinks and looks around as shadow figures dance around and she sees Alex and Yang sitting at the bar before walking over as she notices they are fully clothed with Alex wearing what she saw him wear the first time. "Nah. Not this one. Though it does have better taste and good umbrellas," Yang says sipping her drink with a yellow umbrella in it.

"Come on Ruby. Join us," Alex says, waving her over.

Ruby gulps before walking over and sits by them.

"So you and Ruby came here together, huh? Ruby, you sneak when were you dating?" Yang asks elbowing her slightly.

Ruby blushes. "Yang."

"Oh, she loves it. Especially dancing against me," Alex says chuckling and winking to Ruby, not be to be missed by Yang who laughs.

"Ruby, why didn't you tell me you found a hunk of a man?" Yang asks laughing as she wraps an arm around her.

"I didn't," Ruby grumbled before Alex sits beside her and pulls her onto his lap.

"Yeah. She's a cute one that caught my eye," Alex says chuckling. "Play along with her. It's her dream," Alex whispers into Ruby's ear.

Yang smiles. "Aw Ruby. You found a good guy. Lucky sister."

Ruby looks to Alex hugging her around the waist. "Yeah. Good guy."

Alex grins. "Say, Yang, she is willing to let you join in this thing we have together if you want," he says, shocking Ruby and looks to him surprised.

"Really? Thanks, sis," Yang says, teaching Ruby something about her sister she didn't know.

Alex laughs. "Great…you want to sit in my lap with your sis now?" he asks as he moves Ruby onto his other leg to let Yang have room as Ruby sees they are in a round table with cushion seats to the side of the club.

"Now this is f…" Yang was cut off by the sounds of an alarm.

Ruby gasps as she wakes up as well and finds herself in her room before hearing a frustrated groan from across the hall from her room. "Whoa."

"You like looking into your sister's dream?" Alex asks.

Ruby looks around before feeling a shiver on her left shoulder and looks that way and sees a faint outline. "Um…yeah. Kinda."

"Can you actually hear me?" Alex asks.

Ruby nods. "You must have gotten stronger."

'I thought it was my power getting stronger, but no, it's you,' Alex thinks moving away a bit.

Ruby tries to reach for him. "Where are you going?"

"I have to head back to our body. See you around Ruby," Alex says before leaving.

Ruby stares at where he was as he seemed to phase through the wall and sighs. "Man. At least he's alive," she says to herself as she gets out of bed.

* * *

"This is a lot learned," the calculating one says as the stoic one returns to their body.

"Not as much as I would have liked, but we need to watch for Ruby when I do this," the stoic one says.

"Yeah. Could be fun bringing her in the other girls' dreams," the excited one says.

"Now what should we do next?" the fiery one asks.

"Look for more of the girl's dreams? It is still early for some. Maybe…Blake?" the calculating one suggests.

"Nah. Ruby knows we are doing it so let's hold off on it for now," the stoic one says.

"Damn," the calculating one says before sighing. "Anyone up for a grimm meal?"

"I would like some human food," the fiery one says surprising all of them as he usually jumps at the chance to fight.

"We got credits. Let's do this," the calculating one says jumping off the cement bags and walks to the nearest diner.

* * *

Alex raises an eyebrow as he reads a news report on increased grimm attacks around the old Beacon Academy to the surrounding towns and cities before sighing and turns off the scroll his snagged with the other ones off the bandits. "Damn. Guess those crazy things are not playing around…should we get one as a pet?"

"Not smart enough to obey us being lesser creatures," the stoic one says with a hint of pride.

"Got that right," The fiery one says.

"We can suck away at its energy…can we even try breeding them?" the calculating one says in thought.

"Forget it. You know they don't breed. They just spawn in failed pools," the excited one says annoyed.

"Well, we have to find a way to get more power and…can we take jobs like Reese and the others?" the fiery one asks a bit cheery for some fights.

"I like the idea, but they know you and my forms most likely," the calm one says.

"Not if we take solo jobs for nest destroying and all that. Something away from the towns," the fiery one says.

"It will be either me or the lightning one," the excited one says.

"And we can have more energy and power. Besides, we are getting bored just lurking around dreams. What about our two other girls? Fine ass and perky breasts?" the fiery one asks chuckling.

"They are obviously looking for us, but since we have been avoiding both the forms they know, they are having a hard time finding us," the calculated one says.

"Would be funny if we messed with fine ass's dreams and really got her off our case and would rather love us," the calm one says chuckling.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that, but we have no idea where she would be and we can't sense her, unlike Ruby who we made a deal with," the stoic one says.

"That's easy. Get on the front page and wait for them to come to us," the fiery one says, eager to make a big showing.

"We are not doing that. We are still nowhere near back to full power or do you want us to end up a slave or in that damn cylinder again!?" the calculating one yells.

Some people around Alex start to stare at that point. "We should go deal with some grimm," the calm one says as Alex gets up and walk away.

"Aw," the fiery one whines.

* * *

"So it is a nest of griffons, you say?" Ruby asks.

The mayor nods. "Yes. It has been bothering us and getting some of our food destroyed. We can't really fight it without leaving the defenses down so that's why we need you."

"You go…" Ruby was cut off by a loud screech.

The mayor looks surprised as he looks toward where a tall is in the distance. "Oh…seems someone got to it first."

"Should we go and see what is happening?" Blake asks.

"Guess we should," Ruby says running off with Yang, Blake, and Weiss.

When the four arrive, they see splintered wood from where griffons had crashed into them and some of them were still sparking from whatever happened.

"Sparking? Who did this?" Yang asks as they all look around.

"From what I can see, looks like the were taken by surprise and shot out of the sky from some electric attack," Weiss says.

A large lightning strike happen behind some trees and a screech was heard as their view was lit up by the bright lights and hey start to run to where it came from. "We should have got some music on this," they hear and sees a black-haired man fighting off the griffins.

Alex turned to his left, firing off lightning shots from the palms of his hands, straight into another griffon's chest. The shot sends it sprawling down onto the ground before he ducks to avoid another's talons.

"Come on! I can really use the exercise!" Alex calls grinning as he grabs a down griffon a throws it into two others just standing a bit away, trying to find an opening. "Now eat this!" Alex calls, unleashing more stronger lightning, killing the last two griffons to his disappointment. "Damn. Too easy," Alex says shaking his head as he looks around for any other griffons and then sees the girls. "Oh crap," he says stopping.

"…um…hi mister," Ruby greets.

Alex blinked before smiling. "Hi. Were these guys yours?" he asks pointing to where the dead griffons were as they become little square pieces of shadow and fly into the air.

'Dang it! We didn't get to absorb them," the fiery one yelled in their mind as the calculating one assumed full control.

"Who the heck is this?" Weiss asks trying to point at him.

"Never seen him before," Blake says.

"Nope. Don't know him," Ruby says, trying to figure him out.

"And I definitely would remember four lovely ladies like yourselves," Alex says.

They all gain a red tint to their cheeks at that. "Well…he's a charmer," Yang says.

'And don't you know it, Yang,' Alex thinks.

"So…who are you?" Blake asks raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry. I have no time for forty questions. I have an appointment to keep," Alex says starting to walk away, disappearing to the smoke of the fires created from when his attacks hit a tree.

"Sir!" Ruby yells, running after him and runs through the smoke to find him gone completely. "How…?"

* * *

Later that night, while she slept, Ruby got a visitor. "Hey Ruby," Alex says.

Ruby quickly turns to him as her dream of fighting beowolfs stopped in time. "Alex!" she says cheerfully. "So…what are you doing here now or are you just visiting me?"

"A mix and you dream of fighting these failed grimms?" Alex asks.

Ruby clears her throat as she looks away and shuffles her foot across the ground. "Well…I still like to fight. What are you planning now?"

"Well, you kind of interrupted us while we were killing failures to absorb their energy for ourselves," Alex says.

Ruby blinks. "Interrupted…that was you with the griffons?" she asks shocked.

"One of us. You four put us in quite the spot as it is one of the forms those who wish to capture us do not know," Alex says.

"Oh…sorry…" Ruby tries to apologize as she looks away.

"Not your fault. A few of us were a little over eager for it anyways. So who's dream do you want to invade this time?" Alex asks, offering a hand.

Ruby gulps. "Well…can we go to Blake?" she asks, grabbing his hand.

"As you wish," Alex says before guiding her to Blake sleeping in a small bed. "This time, when you wake up, I will have already left for my own body," Alex informs before they entered the dream.

"So where are we…what the…?" Ruby tries to ask as they see a field of catnip plants, shag flooring, and yarns rolling around and sees Blake rolling around in the catnip happily.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Alex says walking over to Blake with Ruby before stopping. "Now Ruby, last time you noticed we changed with the dream, right?" Alex asks.

Ruby nods. "What about it?"

"We also can influence a dream subtlety, but first, let's get into the theme. Imagine yourself as a faunus," Alex says.

Ruby blinks confused to him. "I…don't know how."

"In here imagination is everything, but ours are restricted to ourselves. Just think about it," Alex says.

Ruby racks her brain for how to. "But…what should I go with?"

"Think about an animal you like. A cat, a dog, anything," Alex says.

"Well…I do like…" Ruby starts as two wolf ears popped out from the top of her head.

"Cute. You're a wolf," Alex says petting her head.

"Oh," Ruby says, reaching up and feeling her ears. "Huh. That was fast."

"Near instant changes," Alex says mimicking her choice to match.

Ruby looks to him and notices the wolf ears as well. "Wow. You look good for a faunus."

"Well I am copying you to match now let's go see miss kitty over there," Alex says.

Ruby nods and they walk over to Blake still rolling around happily before she rolls into them and looks up. "Ruby? And…who's this?" Blake asks, a little sway to her motions as she looked drunk while she got up.

"This is Alex," Ruby says.

"Ok, watch how I do this," Alex whispers into Ruby's ear before turning to Blake. "So you are to be the new maid of the manor then?" Alex asks.

Blake hiccups and covers her mouth as the scene changed to a large foray. "Yeah. I'm really happy to get this job," she says as she wears a maid outfit, complete with black stocking and gloves, dress shoes and a revealing blouse while her she had a black headband on her head, that Ruby swears is even smaller and shorter than her own battle skirt.

"Well, you worked hard for it. Now the lady and I will retire to the lounge for a bit. If you have any questions come and ask us," Alex says putting a hand around Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby looks him surprised as Blake bows and stays that way as Alex walks off and drags Ruby along with him. "That was…easy."

"You see?" Alex says as Ruby saw he was now wearing a suit.

Ruby quickly looks to herself to see that she is wearing a long bright red dress with dark red gloves. "Wow. That is fast."

"Yeah. So subtle suggestions. Do it just right and they will think about it and the dream will do it," Alex informs.

"Okay. So what now?" Ruby asks, looking back to Blake starting to clean the ground with a rag.

"Why not trying it? Try changing the dream-like calling her lady Blake and put a new idea into her head," Alex says.

Ruby watches Blake at that point. "Um…Lady Blake? Would you like to eat with us?" she calls and catches Blake's attention.

Blake's appearance soon changed to a black noble dress and walked over to them. "That would be delightful."

Ruby looks to Alex and sees him smiling as he leads them both to a living room and sits down. "Well Lady Blake, would you like some good fish meat wrapped in mint?" He asks, suddenly holding it in his hand.

"Oh yes. That would be great," Blake says.

"Too bad. We don't have any here. This is a pirate dock, not a pleasure spa," Ruby suddenly says smirking.

Alex raises an eyebrow as the scene partway changes from a dock on an island to a bathhouse with steam all over. "Um…the last one you suggest would be the one they remember the most," Alex whispers in Ruby's ear as they go from sitting on a seat to sitting in a hot spring with towels around them.

"So Blake, is being a pirate everything you expected it to be? Or do you not like this pirate run tavern and life?" Ruby asks, correcting herself.

Blake smiles as her outfit changes to one of a pirate outfit with a black sash around her waist as the room changes to an old makeshift bar with old jugs and bottle laying on the shelves. "Nah. This place is great."

"Can you two at least show me a little respect and acknowledge me as I do satisfy your needs on the long voyages?" Alex says.

Blake giggles as she sits on his lap. "Yes, I remember. Though…would you like one in a real bed and not on a rocking ship?"

"What does our other co-captain think?" Alex asks smirking.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "Fine here."

"Alright then. Bartender! Add renting a room to our tab," Blake calls getting up.

They hear a garbled voice as Ruby and Alex gets up and follows Blake to the back rooms.

"So Blake, how is that female you made a slave? I think you said she was once a male and your former deadbeat boss?" Alex asks.

Blake scoffs. "She is fine. I was able to finally tame her," she says as they enter a room to see a woman sitting on the lone bed in a basic old style blouse and dark pants. "Helps that she is a faunus."

"Aren't we all?" Ruby asks cheekily.

Blake giggles as she walks over and pets the woman who purrs at the feeling.

Before they could go further, the dream started to distort and the next thing Ruby knew, she was in the bed she went to sleep on.

"Ah man," Ruby grumbles as she sits up. "I am really starting to hate that."


	4. No-Ability Stage

"Well, we taught her at least…somewhat," Alex laminates as he walks down a path.

"I like how she wasn't against it," the excited one says.

"Yeah. And she's good enough to come up with her own ideas," the calm one says.

"So, let's now talk about a more solid plan. We can't go it alone forever," the calculating one says.

"The problem is, if we are going to get someone on our side, we need someone who won't get freaked about us and helps us get more powerful," the stoic one says.

"We could always use the deals. Those who agree can't go back on it," the calculating one says before they all simultaneously lose consciousness for a moment. "Oh no."

"We all blacked out," the excited one says.

"That means childlike innocence will wake up soon and if we aren't careful we will end up like last time and get captured," the stoic one says.

"Then we better hurry on something or go away long enough for us to regain control," the calculating one says in alarm.

"I am going to Ruby," the stoic one says leaving before any could object.

* * *

"Please tell me this isn't your cooking Ruby," Yang says, trying to figure out the mess of a soup.

"Nope. A town specialty," Ruby says before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen and don't speak," Alex says.

Ruby blinks and looks to where Alex is supposed to be and sees only an outline.

"I need a favor. You by now know we are many personalities, right?" Alex asks.

Ruby quickly nods as she takes a glance at Yang who didn't notice her worried expression as she kept an eye on the soup.

"Well, you see, there is one amongst us we call childlike innocence," Alex says.

Ruby is now confused and was about to ask something before shutting up.

"Well, when he wakes up, the rest of us goes to sleep and he has no knowledge about us or our power. In fact, he is basically a little kid. Thus, when we turn into him we are vulnerable to capture so we need your help once more to remain free," Alex says.

Ruby doesn't know what to say before tapping the top of her wrist.

"You do this for us. We will owe you. What do you say?" Alex asks.

Ruby stares at him before sighing and nodding.

"Explain it to your team. We will be where you last saw us," Alex says.

Ruby nods as he fades away. "Hey, Yang?"

* * *

"Why can't I meet them?" the fiery one asks.

"Because you burnt people to death last time you saw them," the calm one says, currently in control.

"That was an accident," the fiery one tries to defend himself.

"You did it on purpose," all the personalities awake say in unison.

"Okay…" the fiery one says. "But once we wake up, we are hunting a few grimms."

"We shall see," the calm one says as Ruby appeared before him.

Alex chuckles and hugs her to her surprise. "Thanks for coming. I really need this help."

"I brought my team but they aren't as fast," Ruby says.

Alex smiles. "Alright. Look…this child personality of mine…it would be like a new kid for you. I just hope you're ready to hide and protect us. You're the best one I can trust with this. You and your team to an extent."

"So when will he wake up?" Ruby asks.

"Soo…" Alex suddenly stops.

Ruby blinks and waves a hand in front of his frozen face. "Alex?"

Alex remained unresponsive for about a minute before jolting back to life. "This is happening more frequent now," Alex says.

Ruby looks worried at him. "So when would he wake up?"

"Very soon. We can hasten the process if we want to," Alex says.

Ruby looks behind her. "You want to wait for the others and explain it to them?"

"Yes, and you will need to explain. We need to talk amongst ourselves," Alex says before stopping again.

Ruby waves a hand in his face again and frowns as he doesn't respond. "Dang it. This is going to be trouble."

"Ruby," Yang says as the three arrive and are surprised to actually see Alex.

"Girls, allow me to explain," Ruby says quickly.

* * *

"So we are basically playing babysitter?" Blake asks,

"Yes. So the ones who were originally after us and those who would see us would imprison us again would get the chance," Alex says suddenly, surprising all of them.

Ruby turns to him. "So…what did you need to talk about?"

"Internal argument," Alex informs.

Ruby sighs. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Remember, clean slate," Alex says before going silent again and his eyes go dead before he started to glow and shrink slightly in height. Soon, sitting there was a very young boy with black long hair, wearing a loose white shirt and short.

Ruby sighs as she waves a hand in front of his face. "Hey. You okay?"

"Where am I?" Alex suddenly asks.

Ruby smiles gently. "Safe. Can you come with us? We'll keep you safe."

"Are you…my mommy?" Alex asks.

Ruby looks to the other girls as they try to comprehend this happened before looking to Alex and smiles. "Yeah. I can be your mommy."

"Mommy," Alex says hugging her.

Ruby giggles and hugs him back. "Yeah. Mommy."

"Anyone else finds this weird?" Weiss asks.

"Here," Both Yang and Blake says.

"Say hi to your aunt Yang," Ruby says leading him to her.

Yang looks to the little kid as Ruby holds his hand as he looks up to her. "Um…hi…" Yang tries to wave nervously.

"Aunt?" Alex asks.

Yang slowly nods. "Yeah…aunt."

"Aunt," Alex says going to hug her.

"Um…no…that's…" Yang stops as Alex hugs her side and looks down at him, smiling a little. "Okay…"

Ruby smiles at this and looks to Weiss and Blake with a smirk.

"What are we even going to do with him? He's a little kid and we need to keep him hidden and safe. What are we going to do in the meantime?" Weiss asks worriedly.

"We will take him to our home. Right, Yang?" Ruby asks.

Yang rubs the back of her head. "Sure…I guess."

"Aunt Yang, where is home?" Alex asks.

Yang sighs and smiles as she pats his head. "Just follow us, okay kid?"

"Can you carry me? You seem so strong," Alex says innocently.

Yang chuckles a bit. "Yeah. I am kid," she says picking him up and carries him. "Ready to go little guy?"

Alex laughs as he was having fun as Yang carried him.

Ruby sighs as they follow her back to their home. "Ruby…are you sure we can do this?" Blake asks beside her.

"Oh look at him, is he dangerous in any way?" Ruby asks.

Both Weiss and Blake look to see Alex laughing as Yang tells one of her bad jokes. "So I made grimm an offer he can't refuse." Alex…laughs. God that was terrible.

"Well…I mean about who's after him. You think we can do it?" Blake reiterates.

"Aunt Yang you are punny," Alex says. Even more terrible.

Yang laughs and taps his nose. "That I am kid."

"Oh, good lord. She is teaching him to do that," Blake says facepalming.

Ruby sighs. "That's Yang for you…Blake. You are taking care of him once we get to our home."

"I guess he needs a more positive role model than Yang is," Blake says.

"That would be…me and you," Ruby says, looking to Weiss.

"Huh?" Weiss asks looking to her.

Ruby shrugs. "You are more defined and can handle something like this. You handled crazy schoolwork. Darn you math!" she yells to the sky.

"I guess mom is feeling really rosie," Alex says.

Yang laughs and hugs him. "You and I are going to get along just fine."

"Just make sure he isn't too Yangie," Ruby says.

"Boo," Both Yang and Alex jeers to her. "That's a terrible pun," Yang says.

"You have done worse," Weiss says.

"No, I haven't. Alex likes my puns," Yang says proudly.

"Aunty is funny," Alex says.

Yang laughs and grins. "Yeah. That's right."

"Ok, we have to help him now," Weiss says.

"To home," Ruby says excitedly.

"No choice. Let's go," Blake says walking with the rest.

* * *

Alex smiles as he lays down on a bed as Ruby join him in it. "You have a good day?" Ruby asks holding him.

"Yes mommy," Alex answered snuggling into her.

Ruby chuckles and hugs him tightly. "Good. Because you still have more fun days to come."

"I will be with you mommy, forever," Alex says.

Ruby smiles sadly at him. "Yeah…maybe…"

"Mommy. I trust you," Alex says happily.

Ruby giggles. "I know sweetie. You are such a sweet boy."

"I want to be just like mommy when I grow up," Alex says.

Ruby smiles. "You can be whatever you want to be. If it feels right, do it. Because that's who you are."

"Mommy is smart," Alex says falling asleep in her arms.

Ruby smiles and hugs him to herself. "I don't know whether I want you or him."

* * *

"Ruby, what are we going to do?" Weiss asks as Alex plays with Yang and Blake.

Ruby sighs. "I don't know. Just…keep him busy long enough for the others to come back and this little one to go to sleep again."

"I mean for money. It has been two weeks since we got paid for the job," Weiss says.

"Oh…um…we can try a job…maybe a simple one to tie us over…maybe one that can require just the three of us and one of us watches him?" Ruby suggests.

"Ok, but who will stay?" Weiss asks.

"Thanks for volunteering Weiss," Ruby says.

"What?! I didn't agree to this!" Weiss argues.

"Here you go. Make sure you don't let him hit himself on his head," Yang says dropping Alex into her lap, making her grab him before he can fall over.

"We will be back soon," Blake says.

"Girls? Girls?! Girls!" Weiss calls with urgency as they walk out with Ruby waving at them as the door closes. Weiss looks down to Alex who is looking at her confused. "So…what do you want to do?"

"What do you like to do?" Alex asks.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Yang says getting back from the three-day job and hears a piano being played.

"That's it," they hear Weiss cheer and rush inside the house to find Alex playing on the piano and Weiss clapping along before noticing them. "Girl, can you believe it? He actually knows how to play now."

"You taught him to play while we were gone for three days?" Blake asks.

Weiss shrugs. "What? It's something I like to do and he asked."

"Having fun?" Ruby asks the smiling Alex.

"Yes mommy," Alex says.

Ruby giggles and pats his back. "Good. Keep it up."

"He learned it that fast?" Blake asks.

"Well that one song and the basics," Weiss admits.

"That seems…good…" Blake says unsure.

"I don't expect him to do Beethoven's Fifth anytime soon and he sometimes messes up," Weiss says and they heard a sour note.

"Yeah…we can hear that," Yang says watching Alex trying to get back into the rhythm.

"Ok, enough of that Alex. Let's get you some food," Ruby says picking him up.

Alex smiles and hugs her. "Mommy."

"That's right. I am back," Ruby says taking him away to the kitchen.

"She wins the mother of the year award," Blake says as they watch Ruby carry the kid away.

"Wait Ruby, I need to help," Weiss calls, going after them.

"You were saying?" Yang asks.

Blake rolls her eyes. "You want to help too, don't you?"

"Oh, don't you want to help the little kitty?" Yang asks.

Blake glared slightly at her. "Shut up."

"Oh, right on the money," Yang says.

"Shut it," Blake hisses.

"Come on. The kitten is waiting for us," Yang says, pushing her to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok, so we mix the batter like thi…" Yang stops and snickers looking at Alex who had batter on his nose.

Alex crosses his eyes and tries to lick at his nose. "No Alex. Just use your hands," Ruby says grabbing the batter off and puts it in his hand. "Now you can eat."

"Why didn't you take a picture?" Weiss asks.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "He's cute, but needs to be cuter."

"Ruby doesn't want competition for her pictures on the fridge," Yang says.

They look to the picture of Ruby a bit younger who had a cookie while cookie batter was all over her face. "That's not true," Ruby says miffed.

"Mommy is just being protective," Alex offers.

"Yes, of you," Ruby agrees, petting his head.

Neither of the three bought this and shook their head as Ruby holds him.

Ruby giggles and hugs Alex. "So…what do you want to do while it cooks sweetie?"

"Can we play?" Alex asks.

Ruby nods and smiles. "Sure. Come on," she says leading him away.

"So did anyone else like the chicken we had for dinner?" Blake asks.

"That's a weird question to bring up now," Weiss says.

"Trying to pass the time while the cookies bake," Blake says.

"Actually a more pressing is…what are we going to do when he grows up and his child side goes back to sleep?" Yang asks.

"Good question. Nice to see you aren't Yanging it up," Blake says.

"Boo. I make the puns," Yang argues.

"You started it," Blake informs.

"Girls," Weiss calls, getting their attention. "The question of what are we going to do after this."

"What can we do?" Yang asks.

"Go back to our regular jobs?" Blake suggests.

"Oh Alex," Ruby says laughing from the living room.

They look to where Ruby and Alex are and sees them trying to see who wield her scythe better. "Or…can we even keep him like this?" Weiss asks.

* * *

A few months had passed and Alex; to their surprise, had changed he now had ears like Blake's, his hair had altered to have the same red highlights Ruby had, his eyes now matched Yang's perfectly, and white eyebrows, obviously Weiss inspired.

"This is getting a bit creepy," Yang says as they watched Alex try to beat Blake at checkers.

"Oh, he has your eyes," Ruby says.

Yang frowns at her. "I'm serious Ruby. Don't you think it's getting creepy?"

"Oh, come on. Think about it. He got his eyes from his aunty," Ruby says playing on her ego.

Yang sighs. "Fine, I admit it."

"It's cute, isn't it?" Ruby asks as Blake scratches Alex behind his cat ear.

"Yeah, can't deny that," Yang says as they keep watching them.

"He has also bonded with us quite a bit," Ruby says.

"He still hasn't changed back in fact. Wonder if this is permanent?" Weiss asks.

"Ruby!" Blake calls.

Ruby looks over in worry. "Yeah?!"

"Alex collapsed!" Blake yells.

All of them immediately get up and run for the two and finds Alex on the ground, out cold and unresponsive. "Alex. Alex!" Ruby yells as she bends down and shakes him. "Wake up!"

'Ah man, I feel refreshed,' a calculated voice says in his mind.

'Good. Because we need to prepare a lot of things,' a stoic voice says as well.

'Like what?' a cautious voice asks that they didn't recognize.

'Wha…who are you?' the calculating one asks.

'Better question is what kind of person are you?' the stoic voice asks.

'I am a cautious type. I was inspired by interaction from the when one childlike innocence considered his mother. Like how some of you were created,' the cautious voice says.

'That makes sense…should one of us take control of the body and maybe calm down the girls?' the calculating one asks.

'I will,' the cautious one says.

"Alex! Alex!" Ruby yells, still shaking Alex's body.

"Yes?" Alex asks, his voice changed.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Ruby asks more gently.

"Yes," Alex says starting to change, losing the cat ears and hair changed to short raven colored hair as he grows in size to almost bigger than Yang as he stands up with a slight stutter in his step. His clothes changing to a black hoodie with red trimmings on the cuffs, a belt with strings instead of a buckle, black pants and black boots with red trimmings, a red cloak grows and becomes attached to the hoodie and becomes slightly bigger than him as it drags slightly on the floor with a red hood. "So child innocence went back to sleep," Alex says.

They all look over his new look and then to Ruby. "Ruby…he's almost like you," Yang says, seeing so much in common.

Ruby stands as she comes to a head shorter than him as they both look to each other. "So…that's it?" Ruby asks, wondering if he's going to leave.

"You influence child innocence so much, I was born," Alex says before hugging her.

Ruby just hugs him back. "You're…you're welcome."

"Thanks, mommy," Alex teases.

Ruby giggles. "No. Thank you."

"You happy I didn't turn out as punny as aunt Yang?" Alex jokes.

"I'm just glad you aren't making bad jokes," Ruby giggles.

"Well, it's time I go for now," Alex says letting her go.

Ruby looks a bit worried. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about us. After all, I got your speed," Alex says before disappearing.

Ruby slowly sighs as the door suddenly busted open and a rush of wind left them. "So…that's it? Back to our normal hunting?" Blake asks as they look to the door.

* * *

"Well, we should be good for a while," the calculated voice says as fiery, calm, and excited started to awaken.

"Damn, that took a while," calm says.

"Yeah, and it's getting crowded in here. Can we boot the hot head out?" cautious asks.

"Shut up," fiery says.

"We need to go with the plan we had. Find someone," calculating says.

"What plan? I looked at our memories and we don't have a plan. We have a concept of a plan's formation," cautious says.

"And we can now finalize it," calculating says as cautious stops moving and stand atop a tall building edge, overlooking most of the low slums ruin. "Find someone who is desperate maybe."

"Not just anyone will do. They also have to be strong or they will be useless to use," calm says.

"Then who…" cautious takes out a scroll and looks through the news and finds a few things. "What about a terrorist group?"

"Aren't these the same ones I burnt?" fiery asks.

"Yes, yes, they are," calculated says smirking.

"We got our target everyone?" stoic asks.

"We want the leader. The one that cut fiery in half through his head," calculated says.

"Make the deal and have him submit?" fiery asks, eager for revenge.

"Beat him down so bad and make him desperate then offer him a deal. How about to become a true grimm like us?" calculated suggests.

"Oh, I see where you are going with this," cautious says.

"Shall we get our revenge?" fiery asks.

"Yeah. Now let's use these new powers we got," calculating says before cautious turns into rose petals and flies off into the slums.


	5. Giving, Not Killing

"Close the gate!" a White Fang yells in desperation as they try to run into the old building.

"Too late," Alex says cutting through the six at the gate firing at him.

"Fire! Don't let him through more! Get this stuff out of here!" Adam orders around in a control room on the far side.

"Can you hear me?" Alex says through the headset of one of the White Fang member's headset.

Adam glares as Alex stands in the doorway, looking up at the control station.

Alex sighs. "Do you remember us?" Alex asks as fiery took over, changing forms.

Adam gasps in surprise as he suddenly remembers the man he cut in half. "No…you're supposed to be dead."

"I told you this once already. My powers are like the phoenix," Alex says starting to heat up, melting the headset in his hand.

Adam hears loud crackling and throws his headset away before it comes too much. "Kill him!" he yells through the intercom.

"Now BURN!" Alex yells, starting to unleashing fire everywhere. All the White Fang in the area around him got caught in the blast of fires and starts to burn. Alex laughs as he walks toward the booth. "Nah. Still not good enough. But I know someone who can fight instead of you simple minions. Why not come down here, Adam? Give me a real fight! That's right! We are here for you!" Alex calls.

"We?" Adam asks before frowning as he walks out and jumps down over the railing, onto the ground. "Fine then. Let's get this over with," he says, getting his sword out.

"Well, it is the end as you have no minions left," Alex taunts.

Adam scoffs. "I don't need them for you. I cut you once, I can do it again and make sure you don't come back."

"Be my guest," Alex says smiling as fiery was having fun.

Adam growls before rushing over and tries to slice at him. Alex simply smiles as he kept dodging around the strikes and gives small hits to his sides and chest now and then. "Stay still!" Adam yells after getting a knock to the head that sent him down.

"Do you get it? I am far more powerful than you," Alex says as Adam tries to get up.

Adam huffs as he quickly jumps over himself and jumps back before readying his sword again. "You really are getting on our nerves," he growls before launching himself at Alex again, only for Alex to twist to the side and down and grab his wrist before throwing Adam over his shoulder and into a steel girder, making a clanging sound.

"You were saying?" Alex asks smirking. "Having trouble with this?" Alex asks as the girder started to glow and warp.

'Bad idea,' Adam thinks, trying to get Alex away from it before it collapses as he rushes at him.

"You can't risk touching me," Alex says before kicking him hard in the stomach, sending him to his knees, gasping for air from the wind being knocked out of him.

Adam coughs as he tries to stand. "Damn…"

"You know what? Hit me with your best shot. I am not even going to block or dodge," Alex says.

Adam looks at him in surprised before getting his breath back and backs off as his sword gives off a red aura. Alex chuckles as he spreads his arms, ready for him. Adam growls before he holds his sword back and then swings toward Alex, making the whole room red and black for a moment before it goes away. Adam pants in exhaustion as he watches Alex just stand there before he tilts his head and looks at himself and pats his clothes.

"That's it?" Alex asks, still looking himself over. "Not even a stitc…oh wait," he says messing with his sleeve and finds a loose thread before pulling it and finds it cut at the end. "Well, you got the pesky thread done with it," Alex says chuckling as he throws it to the side before falling into two halves.

Adam sighs in relief as he flicks his sword. "Damn. Now to finish off the parts. I am not having a repeat," he says walking over to cut the two halves before they erupt into flames and the flames reform into Alex, completely unharmed.

"You hit me with your best shot and still it did nothing permanent," Alex taunts.

Adam was shocked as he begins to feel the exhaustion and can barely fight now. "You…"

"Do you see the difference?" Alex asks before calculated took over, changing forms. "You can't even handle one of us and none of us are at full power," Alex says.

Adam slowly backs up. "One…one of you?"

"You see, we are many as we are all different personalities and each has different power and abilities. All of us are individually stronger than you as we are a true grimm. Not those failures you have fought in the past that couldn't become one," Alex says.

"Those are failures?!" Adam yells as he tries to look for a way out.

"Don't bother. Unlike fiery, you won't escape me as, out of all of us, I am one of the fastest. Fiery is the slowest. Now, tell me, do you want this power?" Alex asks.

Adam stops at that point as he hears this offer. "Power?"

"Yes. Do you want the power of a true grimm?" Alex asks.

Adam stayed still as he tries to contemplate this. The promise of more power and the hope of having a chance to fight bigger and better. Even as strong as him, maybe more. "Yes," he whispered.

"If you want it, make a deal with me," Alex says extending a hand that glowed in a black flame aura.

Adam looks to the hand before slowly reaching out and then grabbing it as nothing happen as his hand glowed with the same aura. "So whaAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Adam yells as the aura travel up his arm and then covers his whole body as he is sent kneeling in horrific pain.

"Now let's see if you can take it and become a true grimm or be just another failure," Alex says as he switched to cautious and he grabbed Adam and used his speed to take them miles away to the wilderness.

Adam gasps in heavy pain as Alex lets him go and falls to the ground, writhing and clenching in pain.

Alex switched back to calculated and waits for Adam. One way or another, he would have a use either as a sacrificial pawn to damage their enemies or find another potential or to become a servant to them.

Adam gasps sharply as he curls in pain before a few waves of pain start to hit his spine and makes him arches his back before he rolls onto his back as the pain start to recede.

Alex watched with interest as Adam rose to his feet, laughing.

"This is amazing!" Adam cheers as he looks himself over and sees a red aura spiral over his arm to his hand and then his whole body.

"Now you see the power itself makes a grimm," Alex says.

Adam laughs as he moves around without pain. "And it feels over the top. I can't wait to use it."

"But there is a price to be paid," Alex informs smirking as on Adam's hand a red tattoo began to form and traveled up his arm and then along his spine and then legs and finally the other arm without his notice.

Adam looks to him. "What is it?" he asks, wondering if he had been tricked and this is just a cosmetic change.

"Oh, the power is real and it will only grow stronger, but nothing is ever without a price. You now serve us and we have little want or need for a male servant right now," Alex says.

Adam didn't know what he was getting at first before hearing that he didn't need a male servant. "Wait…what?!" he asks in shocked as he backs up and gets ready to fight again as he gets into a stance.

"As such, to be our servant, your own new power will make modifications," Alex informs.

Adam stares at him for a few seconds, ready for anything before gasping in pain as he hunches over and holds his stomach while falling to his knees.

Alex chuckles as he walks around Adam, watching as the changes start to show. Alex sees Adam's hair start growing longer and his figure shrinking down to an hourglass shape. Alex leans down and sees that his chest started to grow outward a bit before becoming a modest size while Adam gasps in pain and clenched all his muscles together, feeling a sharp burning and tearing through his lower abdomen and then nothing. A crunching sound is heard as some of the bones on his face start to become more shapely and has depressions in the skin. Alex sees that out of what side of the face he can see, it has certainly become a more female form. Leaving Adam gasping for breath while kneeling and hunched over.

"Much better," Alex says, waiting for her to get up.

Adam coughs and slowly pushes herself up, trying to get a feel for her new weight and center of gravity. "Wha…what…?" her new feminine voice sounds out.

"Now stand up," Alex instructs.

Adam starts to catch her breath as she fully stands up and looks at him, waiting for him.

Alex nods and reaches out and cups her chin and moves her face around to inspect her. "So…you like your new form? Want to follow whatever orders I have?"

"Fuck you," Adam growls as Alex removed her mask.

Alex shakes his head as he looks to Adam's light red eyes. "Pity. Then I guess I will take this power away. I can probably find someone else to take this and use it for themselves," he says, his hand starting to glow a black reddish aura as he reaches out to her. "Or maybe you will be more obedient to us now," Alex instructs.

Adam gasps fearfully and holds up her hands in some sort of defense. "No. I'll listen. I'll listen," she says bowing her head.

"And will you only obey what I say unless I tell you otherwise?" Alex asks, but his tone made it clear it was an order.

"Yes…sir…" Adam says fearfully.

"Keep a bit of that aggressive personality. I like it and it will serve you well," Alex says.

"Yes sir," Adam says, a slightly frown reaching her lips.

"Now your new name is Alice," Alex adds.

Adam, now Alice, nods. "Yes, sir."

"Now come on Alice. You are going to show me where your former group kept caches and we will get you some proper clothes for your gender," Alex informs walking off.

Alice nods as she follows.

* * *

"I see you have returned," Alex says, waiting outside a settlement as Alice approaches.

Alice walks up to him carrying a bag as she wears a red sash covering her chest with a black cut vest down the middle below her chest as her new black free flowing skirt that was cut on the side with a red piece underneath, held by a square belt buckle. "Is the places I have given you good enough?"

"Yes, the weapons and equipment will sell well enough and the credits from the selling and from the caches will serve us well. Now, tell me, what do you like, boys or girls?" Alex asks.

"Girls," Alice blurts out quickly without thought.

"I see. Well now, you find us the same way now," Alex instructs.

Alice starts to blush as she looks at him. "Yes, sir."

"Now for Blake, you fantasize about her. You want her to be your mistress," Alex informs, walking over and wraps an arm around her.

Alice's breath hitches in her throat as she starts to enjoy the feeling of closeness. "Y…yes."

"Now, did you buy multiple outfits for yourself?" Alex asks.

Alice lifts the bag she has in his view. "Yes. A few."

"And did you buy multiple underwears than the outfits like said?" Alex asks.

Alice nods as she blushes more.

"Good girl," Alex says before kissing her.

Alice kisses back as she drops her bag and wraps her arms around him, now wanting to listen to him fully. "Sir…"

"Last Alteration. For now, the only ones you fantasize about are Blake and me," Alex says.

Alice tries to kiss him back. "Yes…sir."

"Now my servant, let's go for now," Alex instructs leading her further in after she grabs her bag.

"Yes sir," Alice says following, now wanting more of him.

After getting far enough away into the forest, Alex turns to her and walks toward her. "Let's start doing one of your duties now my servant," Alex says.

"Duties?" Alice asks as Alex wraps an arm around her.

Alex nods as he reaches up for the strap on her shoulder and pulls it down. "Yes. You are my servant. It is only right to make sure I stay happy as well," he says, pulling down her other strap.

Alice starts to breath heavier as Alex undo her belt and pulls down her vest and skirt, showing a lacy bra and underwear. "Sir…" she breathes out.

Alex smirks as he starts massaging her nipple.

Alice gasps as she tries to move closer to him, letting him have more to touch and he did so by softly grabbing one of her breasts and massaged it through her bra. "Sir…let me…please…"

Alex chuckles as he lets go and Alice slowly starts to take off her bra and drops it down onto the ground with the rest of the clothing. "Yeah. Right decision by choosing you," he says grabbing her breast again and makes her moan. Alex smirks and leans in and kisses her, moving his other hand down her side and catches her underwear before pulling them down.

"Sir…" Alice gasps as he lets go of the kiss, standing there bear for him.

Alex raises an eyebrow. "Well? Aren't you going to do the same for me? It's only fair," he says, stepping back. Alice moves to him and starts to pull his shirt off and pulls down his pants, showing only the boxers he has left before starting to pull them down before Alex grabs her hands and stops her. "Lay down," he orders, softly pushing and guiding her to the ground.

Alice held a strong red tint on her cheeks as she lays down on the ground, Alex bending down and laying on top of her as he gives a small kiss to her. "Now, show me that aggressive side," Alex challenges.

Alice quickly grabs his shoulders and flips them over so she's on top of him before kissing him roughly, trying to keep him push down onto the ground. Alex meanwhile didn't put up a fight, allowing her to do all the work for him like a good servant and waited.

Alice gulps as she sits up a bit and starts to grind herself on him, now realizing he took off his last article of clothing when she was busy laying down. She gasps before grabbing his arm and places his hand on her chest, letting him grab onto one of her breasts and kisses him again.

Alex chuckles into the kiss as he does what she wanted. Feeling her grinding on him all the while as she grabs his other arm and placed it on her hip. Alex could feel the others in his head silently watching? obviously enjoying this.

Alice moans into the kiss as she moves her hips forward a bit higher before moving back and gasps sharply as she made him enter her, feeling him starting to sink into her. Alice grunts and stops the kiss, now feeling a bit of pain as she leans on his chest and clenches herself while still moving downward.

"Though you are a true grimm now your body is mostly unchanged from that of a faunus you are," Alex whispers in her ears, rubbing the tattoo that had formed with her becoming a true grimm.

Alice gasps sharply, starting to feel the pain receding away and lifts herself up. She then moans as she drops her hips onto him and moves up a bit and starts to kiss him. "Sir…I…is this good enough?"

Alex smiles as he helps her along by lifting her hips at the same pace while he massages one of her breasts. "Yeah. You're doing a fine job. Now then, keep showing that side of yours. I'm sure you like it."

Alice grips his shoulder roughly, almost moving at a faster pace while moaning as she kept kissing him. She can hear him chuckled in her ear, knowing she is giving herself to him without much trouble. Alice cries out sharply as he reaches a point in her that made her freeze for a moment before she started again.

Alex smirks as he kept watching her move herself on him. Wanting to feel whatever she can have at this moment. Alex grunted slightly as he feels himself bottomed out into her, Alice giving a prolonged moan while starting to dig her fingers into his shoulder and makes it bleed a bit.

Alice hisses through her teeth, starting to feel a heavy shock build up in her before she freezes as she moans loudly and starts to cum all over him. Her muscles clenching hard as she came, trying to milk him for anything that is about to come.

Alex grunted louder as he feels her pulling on him before grabbing her hips with both hands, Alice starting to move faster on him with Alex helping along. Alex looks to Alice and sees that she is completely lost in the feeling, only wanting more as he feels a buildup in him.

Alice gasps loudly, moaning out and clenching hard all over her body. Alice keep trying to move her hips, becoming harder to move at all as the tightness started to get to the both of them before she came again and freezes up in the air slightly before Alex gives a hard thrust into her and Alice stopped in place, starting to feel his warm cum flow into her, moaning out parts of his name over and over, wanting to make sense for him.

Alex sighs in relief as Alice slowly relaxes and falls onto him, spent from the tall feeling she just received. "So…you want more as you continue to be my servant?"

Alice moans and slowly let's go of him as she goes slack. "Y…yes…sir."

"Good," Alex says, getting up and lightning crackles in his hands as a few beowolfs had approached them. "Now get ready to feed for the first time."

* * *

"Are you sure Mercury?" Cinder asks.

"Positive. It was unmistakably him before the camera melt from the heat. One of the charred bodies or ash piles have to be Adam," Mercery says.

"Damn. We just lost a major asset to the weapons and men," Cinder says, starting to pace around.

"He must have still been pissed when he ran while the grimm was distracted," Emerald says.

"Maybe. What are we going to do now?" Mercury asks.

"This grimm is harder to track than a maiden and it also can shapeshift so it could walk past us on the street and we wouldn't know," Cinder says biting her thumb.

"There has to be a way to sense it. All grimm have something," Emerald says.

"We sensed it, but only when it really flexed its powers so either it can also suppress it or the power isn't sensible while not in use," Cinder says.

"So we just need a big fight…maybe cause a grimm attack…no. What can we do besides having both of you naked in the middle of a town to attract their attention?" Mercury asks himself before going wide eyed.

Both girls look to him and frown at that. "What did you suggest?" Cinder demands.

"I didn't think that the words came out of my mouth like how Emerald has a better ass than you," Mercury says before covering his mouth.

Emerald raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, or how Cinder's breasts are usually so perky. Why am I saying these things!?" Mercury yells frantically.

"What is going on with him?" Emerald asks, looking to Cinder.

Alex smirks, pulling his arms out of Mercery now that he had earned the ire of both of them.

"The heck are you thinking and saying now?" Cinder asks frowning madly to him.

"Nothing! I swear," Mercury says.

Cinder sighs and rubs her head. "God, I need a drink and a man right now…" Cinder says before her eyes shoot open.

"What did you say?!" Emerald calls in shock.

"Now what should I make you say?" Alex says, removing his hands from Cinder and goes to floating around Emerald, not noticing Cinder was now focusing her power.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Mercury calls out.

"I think you are finally losing your mind boy toy. Like how you lost your masculinity years ago," Emerald says.

"Hey!" Mercury yells as he stomps towards her. "I have been a loyal friend…" A fireball shoots past them and smashes the wall behind Emerald, making them look to Cinder holding another one.

"Oh, nice shot, if you were aiming for the wall," both of them say at the same time.

"He's here," Cinder says as she watches them carefully, seeing a faint outline as it becomes clearer by the moment.

"Oh, good detective skills fine ass," both of them say sarcastically before covering their mouths in horror.

Cinder throws another fireball between them and hits the wall again. "Can't touch him like this. I need to get him out of that form. Good luck with that. Maybe you're not as smart as I first thought," Cinder says.

"She's got him too," both say before Cinder readies to throw another fireball at another spot as she sees Alex waving smugly at her, but the others can't see anything.

"So I am guessing you can see me now or are you just guessing?" Alex asks.

Cinder just glares at him directly at that as she tenses up to throw.

"Oh, so you can and you know that won't harm an astral projection fine ass," Alex says stopping her.

Cinder slowly dissipates the fireball as she kept glaring at him.

"You going to talk?" Alex asks, getting closer.

Cinder scoffs. "You are short of nothing here. You can't do anything."

Alex chuckles. "That's not what she said."

"Really? That old line?" Cinder asks.

"Well, anyways I see you came upon our work? What do you think?" Alex asks.

"You killed some good people," Cinder says shaking her head.

"Don't you mean your pawns?" Alex asks, making her smirk.

"Well…at least you aren't an idiot," Cinder says.

"And they all made lovely sacrifices and now there is a new true grimm in existence," Alex says getting her attention.

"So…major sacrifice and you can make a true grimm, is that correct?" Cinder asks.

"Not required, but it makes it more fun," Alex says, lying through his teeth, but Cinder couldn't tell as she couldn't see his face well enough as it was like looking through dirty and distorted water for her.

"So…what do you mean by true grimm?" Cinder asks raising an eyebrow.

"Not like the failures you control and the huntsmen and women fight every day," Alex says pointing at her.

"Failures? So what are you?" Cinder asks curiously.

"A true grimm, not like those failures on your leash," Alex says.

"And what is a true grimm?" Cinder asks, now more interested.

"That is for me to know and for you to stay awake in your bed at night thinking about it," Alex informs.

"I'll be sure to do that," Cinder says shaking her head.

"So your measurements still the same from when you used the beacon changing room?" Alex asks.

Cinder glares at him at that.

"Oh, you grew then. I look forward to seeing that when we meet face to face if you can ever find me," Alex informs.

"I'll be sure to not give the pleasure," Cinder says miffed.

"Oh, who said I needed your permission. I could always take what I want," Alex says, making her blush.

"Like I said, I won't give the pleasure," Cinder says frowning.

"Oh, the idea of being dominated turns you on, huh?" Alex asks, probing for a weakness.

Cinder blushes more at that. "No, I do not."

"Oh, I will be sure to dominate you as my prize," Alex says, now knowing he found her weakness.

"Just get the heck out of here," Cinder says waving him off.

* * *

"You feed well our servant?" Alex asks, returning to his body, seeing Alice standing over a few failures.

"Yes sir," Alice says, sheathing her sword and goes to him, making sure he had his clothes on and ready to go.

"Well, those who can control these failures are not far off," Alex says switching to cautious.

Alice looks at him curiously as Alex looks her over and grabs her ass and squeezes. "Sir…"

"Time to go," Alex says.

Alice slowly nods. "Yes sir," she says as he gets up and leaves as she grabs her bag and follows him.


	6. Juniper Leaves

"White Fang base destroyed. Rumors say group leader is dead," Yang reads.

Blake leans over and reads it as well. "Wow…someone got mad," Blake says as she sees the pictures taken of the site.

"So what does this mean Blake?" Yang asks.

Blake sighs. "It means the White Fang are going to run around without a leader. Disorganized and everything. Guess Adam got over in his head."

"Any regrets on that?" Yang asks.

Blake looks away slightly. "No idea. Bad as he might be…he's still a faunus."

"Anyone misses Alex? It has been a few months," Ruby says.

"I'm sure he's fine. He certainly looked tough and has your moves," Weiss reassures.

"Yeah, but I still worry about him," Ruby says.

"That was just our time with him. I'm sure he can make it out there. He made it out there all this time without us before since we released him," Weiss says shrugging.

* * *

"You are doing well Alice," Alex says.

Alice bows her head slightly to him. "Thank you, sir."

"Still you need to learn how to really bring out your grimm power," Alex adds.

"How do I sir?" Alice asks, looking to him.

"You have to experiment to draw it out," Alex says.

Alice looks to herself to figure it out.

"Now let us see," Alex says getting up.

"Sir?" Alice asks a bit confused.

"Ah, they will do. Go and kill them without your sword," Alex says spying three death stalkers that look like scorpions.

Adam looks to where he is looking before dropping her sword and bag before running off toward the grimm. Alex smiles as he waits and watches as Alice charges at the three who turns toward her. "At her power level she can't kill them with just her hands,' Alex thinks to the others.

'So we are forcing her to evolve to survive,' excited says in their mind as Alice struggled against them.

'Yes. It is the sound way and a way to prove that she is capable of being with us,' calculating says.

'Becoming a true grimm is only part of the process. Now show us if you can use your new powers,' stoic says as Alice was slammed through the rocks.

'Ouch. At least her own aura will protect her,' fiery says, eager to see how she will handle this fight.

Alice growls as she pushes herself out of the rocks and rushes toward them again as they screech and coils their tails to strike at her.

'So…do we leave her here if she losses?' cautious asks.

'She loses, she dies. That is how grimm work…oh, who are we kidding? We are keeping her even if she is just to be a servant to us,' calm says.

'So we are saving her than before she dies? I have kinda started to like her that much,' cautious asks.

"Oh, what is this?" Alex says, seeing Alice's aura spike.

'Finally. Took a few punches to the head for this to happen,' fiery says eagerly, waiting for whatever she has to show up.

Her aura then formed into a giant scythe-like arm and sliced through all three in one stroke. "Oh, clean cut," Alex says.

'Damn. We picked a good one. Now we have a real fighter,' fiery says grinning.

"I am going to take her after we move because they would have sensed that," Alex says, seeing her absorb the power.

'Better get moving. At least we finished this plan. Now we need another,' calculating says as Alex grabs her bag and sword and walks over to her.

"Alice, you did well, but now it is time to go," Alex informs.

Alice pants as her aura disappears. "Yes sir."

Alex smiles as he tosses the bag and sword to her and she catches it as he walks off with Alice following, proud of finally getting a start on her grimm powers.

* * *

"This should be good," Alex says sitting down in a cave halfway between Vale and Vacuo.

Alice nods as she places the bag and sword as well and looks to him. "Sir…what's the plan?"

"Well, right now we are being hunted as you would remember," Alex says.

Alice slowly nods. "Yes sir, I do."

"We need to be careful for now. We can't take them on at our current powers," Alex says.

Alice nods as she sits down by her bag. "What's our future plan?"

"For now, focus on growing stronger and let us worry about that," Alex says.

Alice nods. "Yes, sir. I keep attacking failures, is that correct?"

"That and practice with your power," Alex instructs.

Alice nods and tries to channel her aura to her hand and understand what is going on as a red aura appears over her left arm.

"That level should be good. Just don't have a sudden outburst as strong as when you fought those three failures and they won't sense us," Alex informs.

Alice nods as she kept focusing. "Yes…"

"It's Alex when we are alone," Alex says, starting to get tired of her saying sir. "I'm not old either…well, technically I am older than the kingdoms, but that is beside the point."

Alice nods at that too. "Yes…Alex."

* * *

"Let's see. From the info we stole, in here should be a huntsman team…oh, it's them," Alex says phasing through a wall to see team JNPR.

"Well…that was brutal," Jaune, a blonde haired teenage boy, says, putting his sword and shield down onto a table and collapses onto the couch. Wearing a white diamond-shaped chest plate and white spaulders with rerebrace. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

"Hum, what are you talking about?" Alex asks watching.

"Well, we did have to get that nest done with. At least it won't be bothering anyone," Ren, a long black haired male teenager that has a ponytail down to his back, says shrugging. He has a magenta streak on the left side of his hair with his eyes matching the color. Wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. With a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"It was a ursa grimm nest," Jaune complains.

"Meh," Alex says watching, thinking of what he could do.

"Well, we got them, our pay, now our bed," Nora, a girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes, says cheerfully. Wearing a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. Also having a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

"Oh?" Alex asks wondering if he would get to see the two girls change into something.

"Wait for a bit of food at least. I'm hungry here," Pyrrha, a long red haired girl, says going to the kitchen. Her hair tied into a waist long ponytail curled slightly into a loose ringlet and has vivid green eyes. She also wears light green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wears an elastic, black, A-line mini-skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip, opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hangs from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Her armor consists of elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

Alex watched as they all put their weapons and some of their armor onto a table with Jaune's and waited as they interacted before they started to head for the rooms.

Alex smirks as he looks between all of them before heading for Jaune and chuckles as he sees him without his armor. He then places his hand on his head and gets sucked into the dream. Alex blinks as he looks around now at the expensive cafe and sitting there, at one of the tables, is Jaune and Pyrrha. "Hum," Alex says, scratching his head before exiting and heads for one of the girls' room and finds Pyrrha. Alex, seeing this, flew into Pyrrha and entered her dream.

Looking around in hers, he can see the same cafe and same background of the city and then the same table where Pyrrha and Jaune is. "The same? That's a first," Alex says to himself before cracking his knuckles. "Now let's see if I can do this," Alex says before grabbing the dream and using his power and then a flash of light happens.

"So Pyrrha…you think this is a good enough spot? I mean…it's cheap and…oh. Wrong thing," Jaune mumbled to himself and looks away as Pyrrha giggles at his bumble.

Alex smirks as he watched and knew the two now had their dream connect, but he felt very weakened from it. "Okay, so it takes too much, but let's see what I can do now," he says to himself, walking over to them but keeps out of sight to watch.

"So what can we have here?" Pyrrha asks smiling looking at the menu.

"Hum…what can I do to spice this up…oh, I know," Alex says before the dream started to shutter a bit and it seemed Jaune and Pyrrha seemed to have exchanged seats.

"Well, there is…" Jaune stops as he seems to hear his voice in a higher pitch. "What the…?" he yells and looks down to see Pyrrha's body.

"How…?!" Pyrrha yells in a deeper tone as she looks at herself and sees that she is in Jaune's body.

'Oh, things got more interesting,' Alex thinks watching from his hiding place.

"What just happened?!" Jaune yells frantically as he stands and starts to look himself over more.

"Calm down," Pyrrha tries to placate him as she tries not to freak out as well.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Jaune yells, starting to pace. "I just got your body. How can I be calm when I am looking at myself?!"

Alex smiles as he watches them go as it sank in they were in each others' bodies.

"Now…let's just calm down. Maybe we can reverse this. It had to have happened someway," Pyrrha reassures as she gets up and starts to think on the matter.

"Could you not walk like that. I don't sway my hips," Jaune says.

Pyrrha just raises an eyebrow and puts her hands on her hips as she stares at him.

"What?" Jaune asks.

"You're asking me how to walk when we switched bodies?" Pyrrha asks, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it looks whoa whoa whoa!" Jaune cries out, trying to stay upright, but falls, unused to high heels.

Pyrrha shakes her head as she looks down at him. "We are going to have to work on…wait. What were we doing?"

"I'm trying to stand up. How do you walk in these things?" Jaune asks, giving Phyrra a perfect view of his…her panties.

"I try…to balance like a balance beam," Pyrrha advises.

"Help me up?" Jaune requests.

Pyrrha shakes her head before grabbing his hand and lifts him up and steadies him. "Easy and balance carefully."

"Whoa," Jaune says, holding onto her for support.

Pyrrha sighs. "This is going to be needing getting used to. But still…what happened that made us like this?"

'Wait, I am in Pyrrha's body,' Jaune thinks.

'Jaune's body…it's so strange,' Pyrrha thinks.

'That means if I undress…?' Jaune thinks.

Pyrrha turns to him as if thinking the same thing. "Jaune?"

"Yes?" Jaune asks.

Pyrrha raises an eyebrow. "Are we thinking the same thing now?"

"Depends. What are you thinking?" Jaune asks.

"Undressing," they say together and starts to blush as they shut up after that.

'Oh,' Alex thinks smirking.

"We have to change back," Jaune says really creeped out.

Alex watches in amusement as they tried to avoid anything pervy.

"Got any ideas?" Pyrrha asks, wanting to get back to her own body.

"Let see you two at a dance," Alex says in a low whisper.

They somehow heard a small whisper and then a dance before the scene changes to one of the school dance, but no one else was there. Only Jaune and Pyrrha as they changed clothes and now Jaune was wearing a red dress while Pyrrha wore a black tuxedo. "What the…how did this happen?" Jaune asks, looking around frantically.

"You're in my dr…" Pyrrha stops and blushes, remembering the underwear she had on in that outfit at the dance.

Jaune blinks confused. "Um…what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Pyrrha says very quickly as Jaune takes a step and his face turns to confused.

"You sure?" Jaune asks, feeling something different from when he took a step before coming here.

Pyrrha slowly nods. "Yes…yes…I think…"

"Really? Then why does it feel different when I walk?" Jaune asks.

"Many mirrors around them and an air vent under them," Alex whispers softly.

They hear another whisper and soon a wall of mirrors appears around them and even under their feet, replacing the floor before a sudden wind blast blows Jaune's dress up high, making him start to push it down as they both catch sight of the pink-reddish lace panties that he is wearing. Pyrrha could only blush more, seeing what she wore that night right in front of her. Jaune blushes heavily as he starts to bend down and keeps pushing the dress down.

"Um…well…" Jaune tries to say.

"Don't say it!" Pyrrha calls in desperation.

Jaune looks to her as he can see his body embarrassed out of her mind. "Pyrrha."

"How about the beach?" Alex whispers, softly smirking.

They hear another whisper and then the scene changes from the guy dance to a warm sunny beach with white sand. They both look around confused before feeling not a lot of weight on them and looks to see that Pyrrha now has some swim trunks while Jaune is wearing a two-piece red bikini. "We have to get back to normal," Jaune quickly says, not liking this. "Wait…" Jaune stops and looks around. "Where's the mirrors and…is this a dream?"

"If it is a dream, we should be able to control it," Pyrrha says as Jaune realized what he was in.

"Um…my own body?" Jaune says out loud, trying to think of himself in his own body.

Soon, Jaune opens his eyes and see Pyrrha back to normal if just in the same bikini.

"Jaune…I think you are in me…or rather your body with me…hold on," Pyrrha says and Jaune can feel himself say it as Pyrrha's body suddenly moves and looks around a bit before looking to herself and sighs in relief.

"Ok, now let see," Alex says letting the dreamscape alter him to a long red haired very muscular lifeguard and he walks out to a lifeguard stand.

Pyrrha keeps looking over herself to make sure everything is there before seeing the lifeguard stand behind Jaune and the lifeguard on top of it before walking over smiling. "Excuse me?" she calls blushing.

"Ladies," Alex greets.

"I'm a guy," Jaune says confused as he watches Pyrrha go to this new guy without thought.

"With that figure, I don't believe so," Alex says lowering his sunglasses and winks at her.

"Pyrrha, who is this?" Jaune asks.

Pyrrha giggles as she keeps looking over the guy. "No idea, but I can't wait to really study him."

"Pyrrha," Jaune growls, getting her to come back to 'reality'.

"Oh, Jaune, right. Well…this is my dream guy," Pyrrha offers weakly as Jaune finally notices he was also blushing.

Alex chuckles as he watches them. "Two beautiful blushing girls. Can't wait to get to know you once my shift is over."

"Oh, we won't mind," Pyrrha says smiling.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune calls, getting her back into the right mind again.

"Oh, right, sorry," Pyrrha says, going back to her twin.

Jaune looks to himself and becomes wide-eyed as he starts to see himself as almost looking like Pyrrha expect for a shorter cut hair to her neck. "How?!"

"Well, you are sexy and that's all that's needed," Alex says smirking as he finished the last whisper.

"Cafe. Cafe. Cafe. Cafe. Cafe. Cafe. Cafe. Cafe," Jaune keeps repeating and soon the scene changes back to the cafe.

Jaune sighs in relief as she sits down again. "Glad that is over."

"Jaune," Pyrrha says, calling attention to herself and Jaune as Alex was basically in the same form, only slimmer and as a waiter.

Alex smiles and waves. "Hi there," Alex says bringing over two cups of tea for them.

Jaune looks to himself and sees that he is still a girl and wearing a light red blouse and dark red pants. "Oh, crap."

Pyrrha clears her throat as she stands in almost the same outfit except that she has her gloves and boots on compared to Jaune's red trainers. "So…"

"May I get you, two lovely young ladies, anything else?" Alex asks suggestively, making both of them blush again.

"Um…no. We're fine," Jaune says sternly.

"Oh, how is the cheesecake?" Pyrrha asks, getting into the dream again.

Jaune glares at her as she slowly chews at a cheesecake before spitting it out. "Pyrrha! Concentrate!"

"Oh right. We were talking about your makeover, right?" Pyrrha asks as Alex goes to get some cheesecake for her.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yells as a makeup kit appear on the table.

Alex just smirks as he watches the two amused.

Pyrrha giggles as she opens the case and takes out a few things. "I think a bit more pink is for you."

"Pyrrha, I am a guy. Your team leader Jaune," Jaune reminds.

Pyrrha grins to her. "And a girl right now."

"And your boyfriend," Jaune adds.

"One slice of cheesecake," Alex says setting it on the table.

Pyrrha giggles as she holds up the cheesecake plate. "Come on Jaune. One chance to enjoy this."

"And they say only in Minstrel can you see hot lesbian action," Alex says walking back in.

Jaune blushes heavily and looks away. "Pyrrha."

Pyrrha laughs as she watches Jaune.

* * *

"Alice?" Alex asks looking around.

A shuffling alerted him and looks down to see Alice snuggling up against him sleeping as her sword was out before her on her lap, black goo dripping off of it. "Alex…"

"What did you do?" Alex asks.

Alice moans and opens her eyes and looks up to him. "Oh, Alex. I just fought off a few failures coming our way. I didn't want to bother you."

"And did you absorb their power?" Alex asks.

Alice nods. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl," Alex says before kissing her.

Alice moans into the kiss and hugs him tightly before pulling her head back and leans her head on his chest. "When shall we leave?"

"Not for a bit. Tell me, you know why I choose this cave?" Alex asks.

Alice shakes her head. "No Alex."

"Follow me," Alex instructs getting up and heads further in the cave.

Alice gets up and follows as well, deeper into the cave.

At the back was an obsidian obelisk and Alex ignites his hand in a grimm energy aura before touching it, lighting it up in a purple glow.

Alice watches as the obelisk becomes covered in the aura and then collects at the top before making a purple orb that seems to grow bigger.

"These are something they most likely wish they knew about had an idea where they were if they know what they are," Alex says turning around and walks away before it shoots straight up.

Alice watches it for a few seconds before rushing back to him. "So what now Alex?"

"Now my lovely servant, we are going to explore a bit more and you got to keep training your grimm powers," Alex says.

Alice bows her head slightly. "Yes, Alex."


	7. Dream Walking

It had been a few more months before Alex went to see Ruby in her dreams again.

"Hey, would you prefer mom or lover?" Alex teases.

Ruby eeps as she drops her scythe as she balances on top of a tower spire and glares at him while trying to keep her balance. "Alex!"

"Mom or lover?" Alex asks walking toward her on thin air. "You also remember that this is a dream?"

Ruby blinks and looks down before stepping off the spire and steps on the same air before sighing as the scene fades away to white. "Which do you want?"

"Which do you want?" Alex asks before hugging her.

Ruby blushes slightly as she hugs him back and looks to him. "Well…I don't know. I mean…that little Alex is there for a mother, but you yourself…lover and…I don't know."

Alex smile and holds her. "I am just messing with you," Alex informs.

Ruby pushes him off. "Don't do that."

"So want to go to Weiss's dream or talk?" Alex asks.

Ruby frowns at him before sighing. "Can we talk a bit?"

"Sure," Alex says letting go and takes a seat.

Ruby sighs as she sits down on nothing as well. "What are you thinking of us as?"

"Humanity as a whole?" Alex asks.

Ruby slowly nods. "That and us,"

"Hum…tough question. As each of us have a different point of view," Alex informs.

"But the most answer you have?" Ruby asks.

"Me particularly? I used to despise humanity after everything, but now I am just interested in where they are going given the chance. Will they make the same mistakes or find another way?" Alex asks.

Ruby looks down a bit. "And us particularly?"

"I am going to keep that my secret," Alex says smirking.

Ruby shakes her head at that. "You promised to tell."

"But that would just boring," Alex says chuckling.

"Let's go to Weiss already," Ruby says frowning.

"I do care," Alex says.

Ruby stares at him when he finished that.

"Never wonder about that," Alex says going to hug her again.

Ruby holds her hand out and stops him. "Earn it by the end of this."

"Tell you what, call this and and you get the answer," Alex says creating a coin and shows her both side.

Ruby blinks confused. "What?"

"You call what end this lands face up and I give you the answer," Alex says.

Ruby hums. "Tails."

Alex flips the coin and watches, not interfering in any way.

They both watch as the coin rises before coming back down and lands on a table that appeared before them and makes a clinking sound before it lands tail side up. "Now tell me," Ruby says calming down after thinking too hard.

"Well you want so I will. I am very attached to you and your team," Alex says.

"You said attached, not attracted," Ruby realizes as she looks to him.

"That too," Alex says. Ruby blushes as she looks slightly shocked as Alex leans on the table smirking. "So…Weiss's dream?"

"What have you been up to?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, curious about us? I must say, the others are going to be flattered," Alex informs.

"Alex," Ruby says in a scolding tone.

"Regaining our strength and hiding from those who wish to capture and enslave or imprison us once more," Alex informs.

Ruby slowly points to him. "You didn't have anything to do with that warehouse gang attack…did you?"

"No. That was all our fiery personality," Alex says.

"It's still you," Ruby reminds.

"All him. He wanted another shot at the one who ran while his back was turned again. We also had to listen to his whining till we relented and let him hunt for the guy," Alex informs.

"You didn't kill him did you or was that part of the newspaper true?" Ruby asks curiously.

"That I can't tell you as it involves the plan we have," Alex says.

"Plan? What plan?" Ruby asks, glaring slightly.

"Our plan for staying free. For, if we are captured, you would never get to see our child innocence again," Alex says.

Ruby blinks before looking away worried now.

"You see and we don't want to endanger you unnecessarily," Alex says.

Ruby sighs. "You really do care, don't you?"

"Yes," Alex says.

Ruby looks to him again. "That first question you asked, is it still a joke?"

"No need to rush it," Alex informs.

Ruby slowly nods. "Can we go to Weiss's dream now?"

"Want to make it where she is a servant in it?" Alex asks.

Ruby smiles. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey kid, wake up," Qrow says shaking his niece awake.

Ruby shrieks and sits up suddenly before glaring at him. "Uncle Qrow! I was having a good dream."

"Dream about killing grimm later. We got a problem," Qrow says frowning.

"What?" Ruby asks tired.

"We got a lead on the one who stole the maiden's power," Qrow says.

Ruby is now more alert. "Who did it?"

"Name from what we could gather is Cinder Falls or that is the name she goes by at least. Rumor has it they have found another original grimm like the one they freed," Qrow informs.

"Where?" Ruby asks, quickly getting up and getting dressed.

"I will inform you on the way. A good sized team is being gathered to go after her and if she awakens it, this grimm," Qrow says.

Ruby stops for a bit. "Can I…make a suggestion?"

"Sorry kid. Already got everyone we can. Though you will see some friends from Beacon," Qrow says.

Ruby looks worried now. "When do we leave?"

"Get your clothes on first then meet me outside where the airship is," Qrow informs.

Ruby pauses in her dressing as she looks at him.

"Right. Leaving," Qrow says leaving and shuts the door and Ruby looks behind her to see an outline.

"I know. I'll follow," Alex says smirking a bit where she can't see still.

* * *

"Alright, listen up. We are going after the one who was behind the attack on Vale," Qrow says to all the huntsmen and soldiers on the airships over the comms.

Ruby still watches out the window as she partly listens and keeps an eye out for Alex.

"As such, they also are the ones who released the original grimm that is now loose in the world. Our information tells us they have located a second one and going to free it. We are taking them down hard and fast before they can and if we fail, we will at least be hitting them hard and try and slay this grimm if released. This mission is going to be difficult and, depending on your point of view, we may be lucky or unlucky to draw the other one that is free with this. We are the vanguard behind us will be a fleet of Atlas airships and the vale first and second armored division and the first army of Vale. That is how serious the kingdoms are taking this threat," Qrow informs.

Ruby becomes worried now as she hears him talking about taking down Alex who waves at her before leaving with a good idea where they are going.

"I don't have to tell any of you what mobilizing a first army means for any country as this isn't normally done unless in war times. That is how serious this is. These people aim to destroy entire kingdoms. We have to take them out now," Qrow informs as Reese walks over to team RWBY.

"Hey. I see you all are alright from what happened at Vale," Reese greets.

Yang smiles. "Yeah. We came out fine."

"Hard to believe it has nearly been a year," Reese says.

"A year of trouble. A year of taking contracts. And now a day of taking a military operation," Blake says.

"Let's get our minds off of that. Any of you have a special someone yet?" Reese asks.

"No," Most of them say except Ruby who kept staring out the window.

"Hard to believe. I got one though," Reese says proudly.

Yang chuckles and grins. "Who's the hunk?"

(note go back and change the name alex gives to Azure for Reese

"His name Azure. He has lightning semblance and let's just say he really knows how to work my ass," Reese says suggestively.

"Wow. Already?" Blake asks smiling.

"Oh yeah, but he is a wanderer so he is traveling the world, but he sends me messages every so often," Reese says.

"Oh really? What does he send? Like what a great ass you have?" Yang laughs.

"No. He is very sweet. 'Hey beautiful. Are you doing alright? Wish you were here. Ect.' Is basically what he sends. So when we get back, any of you interested in getting to know each other better?" Reese asks suggestively.

"I thought you already had a guy?" Weiss asks suspiciously.

"I haven't been proposed to yet. Beside, it might be fun trying the other team," Reese says, getting Weiss to understand what she was suggesting.

"Um…why interested in girls all of sudden and why only us?" Weiss asks, getting Yang and Blake to blush slightly.

Reese smirks. "Because you four are very good eye candy and I want a taste."

"Smooth," Yang says before realizing Ruby wasn't saying anything and looks to her still watching. "Ruby? Sis? You okay?"

Ruby looks to them now with a worried expression. "Girls…you know what the first grimm is…do you really want to go through this?"

"We don't have a choice. We have to stop her before she completely destroys a kingdom," Blake says, not letting it slip they knew the grimm Qrow was talking about personally.

"But…?" Ruby starts before Yang starts pushing her away.

"Please…just…go along with it and if he comes to you first then tell him to stay hidden or get out," Yang whispers as they get away from the crowds of team gathered.

'Alex, don't come,' Ruby thinks.

* * *

"Alice, are you keeping up well enough?" Alex asks.

Alice nods as she keeps running after him. "Yes sir."

Alex looks back at her and smiles. "I can carry you because I can move faster."

Alice looks to himself a bit surprised. "Um…sir?"

Alex slowly stops and picks her up bridal style. "I got a few tricks. Hang on," he says smirking before running as Alice wraps her arms around his neck tight and suddenly turning into rose petals and flies off.

"So Alice, we will most likely find another true grimm like ourselves at the end of this," Alex informs as he runs.

"Another? What is this one like?" Alice asks as they keep looking ahead.

"I don't know, but if it challenges my dominion, we are killing it," Alex informs.

"Yes sir," Alice says, keeping her head close to his chest. "Alex?"

"Yes?" Alex asks.

Alice looks to him. "Do you have to fight those you want?"

"That depends, but you are not allowed to hurt the huntsmen and women that attack. There are a few amongst them I have set my sights on," Alex informs.

Alice slowly nods. "Yes Alex."

"And if you do want I say, I will also do you when this is over," Alex informs.

Alice gulps and blushes. "Thank you Alex."

"And this ass of yours is going to get quite the workout," Alex informs.

Alice blushes bright red and buries her head more into his chest.

"Now are you ready? They are also sending Vale's first army and two extra armored divisions for this. So we have to make this fast," Alex says before seeing a huge explosion in the distance.

Alice looks ahead and sees the fireball rising up. "Alex?"

"You won't come in to help until I say so. So stay hidden," Alex informs.

"Yes Alex," Alice says watching ahead.

"And remember this ass getting worked on later so don't get damaged in this fight," Alex instructs.

"Yes Alex," Alice says, feeling the want in her right now.

* * *

"Those mortars may be inaccurate, but they are giving us a hard time advancing," Yang says as they took cover in the battle that had erupted.

"How in the heck did this erupt into a full scale war?" Blake complains as they duck their heads from a nearby motor strike.

"I guess the info was right on the money. So Blake, these White Fang or not?" Weiss asks.

Blake takes a peek before ducking her head as they hide behind the fallen tree. "No…not these guys. They are a mix. No way would White Fang allow humans into their group."

"More likely a merc group or criminals from Minstrel then," Weiss says as one of the heavy machine guns that was shooting at the huntsmen was destroyed by a RPG shot.

"We have to get past that line of fire and we are not going to do it hiding here," Yang says taking a peek.

The team was about to move up when they felt it, a huge burst of grimm energy similar to when Alex unleash his power when they were around.

"Did they get it?" Ruby asks, looking to see anything from the cave they were guarding.

"RAHHHH!" they heard a yell as the entrance was blasted wide open by a red beam of energy.

"Holy…!" Yang yells as most of the defense line in front of the cave was wiped out by the energy beam, causing smoke and dust to hold in the air. A figure soon walks through the heavy smoky air to slowly show a man in a prisoner like striped outfit with glowing red eyes and what looked like a tattoo on his left arm. "I'm guessing that's the grimm."

"Take it down!" one of the soldiers yells before opening fire on it as even Coco joined in with her mini-gun.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Blake asks, remembering how Alex dealt with being sliced in half.

"I'm seeing holes and red spots," Weiss says looking through binoculars as the original grimm is peppered with gunfire and dust strikes, ripping his uniform into tatters and opening more wounds.

"So not all are the same. Good to kno…" Ruby stops as those that were firing on the grimm not too far from them were hit by the beam and were just gone.

"Looks like he can fight through pain. Which means we need to stay out of range and keep hitting him," Yang says checking her gauntlets.

"Stop and listen to me!" Cinder yells at the grimm.

The beam stops as the grimm lowers his arm and slowly turns his upper body toward her at that with the same blank expression he has been holding before lifting his arm again and firing at her, making her take cover. "No one commands me!" the grimm declares.

Cinder growls to herself. "Fucking great. Release another monster and you don't control. I wish it was as easy as the grimm."

"Actually, it's much harder for them because they are stupid to not even be kept as pets and domesticated for that matter," she hears.

The grimm was about to keep rampaging when they all felt it, a second surge of grimm energy and on a nearby hill stood Alex, his fiery personality in control.

The grimm slowly stopped firing and turns toward him now, feeling such a surge of energy and a want to take it for himself before lifting his arm and fires off a blast, destroying the hill and Alex gone.

"Only one can stand at the top and I have staked my claim. Fall in or challenge my right to stand at the top," Alex says seriously as he reformed nearby on a tree.

"You are a failure!" the grimm yells as he prepares to fire another blast before being hit by a fireball in the face and sends him stumbling back as he tries to wipe the flames off.

"I'm sorry. What was that? Because the peanut gallery couldn't hear you," Alex taunts as he holds another fireball in hand.

"All forces, move back. Switch to plan B," Qrow announces over the radio.

"They have gotten territorial," Coco says moving back with her team.

"Ruby, come on. Alex will be fine," Yang reassures as she tries to snap Ruby out of it by shaking her shoulder.

"Let's go," Alex says charging forward, bobbing in and out of the beam shots as he kept throwing fireballs at the other's face, making him choose between constantly attacking or defending his face as Cinder and her two subordinates moved away as well.

"Stay still you fucker!" The grimm yells, trying to constantly switch between the two styles as Alex kept firing and running around him.

"As you wish!" Alex yells before slugging him hard across the face, his fire increasing,

The grimm gets his head turned to the side and pushed back before turning his head back and glaring at him. "Die!" he yells as he fires off a beam of energy at Alex, making him duck to the side before running off.

"I see those eyes of yours are the source of that power," Alex says as his fire increases, making his hair become akin to it and turn blue before moving in close and kept giving him a one two combo like a boxer would, not giving him a chance to counter or shoot his energy beams again as the grimm kept feeling the impact of the metal gauntlets.

The grimm's eyes glowed bright red before he reaches out and grabs one of his fist and an energy starts to appear between their hands and then a red beam shots out, blowing Alex's hand apart and sends him back a little.

"Ah. That's going to sting," Alex says as he holds his stumped arm and moves back before they both hear a whistling noise and looks up to see some missiles coming at them. "Well, I take my leave. Exit stage left!" Alex yells, running off quickly.

"Not happening!" the grimm yells, shooting the missiles down and giving Alex time to regenerate his hands.

"You're open!" Alex calls grabbing him from behind before the grimm yelled out in pure pain as Alex had put a finger through each of his eyes and was doing his best to crush his head.

"Get…off…me…!" the grimm yells loudly as he grabs Alex's hands and tries to rip them off, but immense heat starting to flow his head. He felt his own blood started to boil and his brain and eyes melt into their respective colored goo before the screaming stops as Alex slowly let's go and flicks off the rementates of the charred flesh as it continues to burn.

"We won't tolerate being challenged like this," Alex says as he looks around.

'So was that the only one? If so,then we should go be…wait. No. Anyone else sense that?' calm asks in their head, sensing another source of grimm energy.

"Target two down. Target one is still standing. Permission to engage?" an officer requests over the radio as Ruby looks on fearfully, watching Alex.

"Permission granted. Get that thing," Qrow relays and everyone starts to move up, including all the huntsmen and women.

"Alice!" Alex yells as he turns to glare at the cave. A tank round fires off toward him before a sudden red blur comes in and stops in front of him, the round exploding and letting the smoke clear to show her original outfit as Alex walks toward the cave. "Keep them busy. I'll be back soon."

"Yes sir," Alice says before unleashing her grimm power and slices the ground in front of her and making cover. Letting them know she was like him and Blake recognizing her sword instantly as Blush and Wilt, Adam's sword.

"Sir! A new target!" the tank crew yells over the radio before a large scythe like limb came down and split the tank in two.

"That's Adam. That's actually Adam," Blake says almost fearfully. More so then when he attacked the school.

"Really? Because Adam has a rack," Yang says, making Blake realize that this was a female.

"Should we stop her and Alex?" Ruby asks, not wanting to attack neither now.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to attack at close range. That sword of her's belonged to Adam, leader of the white fang and could cut through aura defenses," Blake warns.

"Seriously? That's mess up," Yang says as she realizes that she can lose her semblance as well.

* * *

Alex ran down the hallways of cave systems, following the path, breaking through any barriers between him and the energy he sensed as calculating took over as he had more speed and close to fiery's destructive capabilities.

Deeper and deeper into the cave, he passes by the dead chunks of bodies of White Fang and mercenaries that the other grimm passed when they woke him up probably. No, what he wanted was even deeper.

'I have to go faster. Alice won't be able to hold them off forever,' Alex thinks destroying some automated defences as he passed them.

'This is definitely different. It's not…weak,' stoic says, all of them feeling the frown.

'Looks like the ancient tech was used,' calm thinks.

'And the idiots all tried to get this. They must have sensed the surge of energy,' calculating says.

'Or they could have knowledge of these places,' excited says as Alex blew a door off the hinges.

"Holy…" Alex starts as he now slowly walks to another pod that was like his, only with older and simple metal, an age old system nearby with green text on a black screen. "This…could they have updated ours?" Alex asks himself as he walks up to the frozen capsule which seems to have some ice melted off by the amount of puddles on the rock ground. Alex watched in waiting before unleashing his power as another did the same.

The capsule door suddenly blew off and Alex turns to the side quickly and dodges the deadly door and sees it crash into a wall before looking to the one in the capsule and sees some smaller hands reach out before grabbing the sides of the capsule and then lifts itself up to show a long light blue haired girl who yawns and rubs her eyes with a long sleeve that reaches past her hands and wearing a white hoodie with blue trimmings is much bigger then her by coming down to her knees, hiding any pants she must have. The girl slowly turns to him and tilts her head.

"Got chips?" she asks.

"No. The world has changed greatly and I want to know, are you with me or my enemy like that other one imprisoned here?" Alex asks seriously as, unlike the last this one's aura, this one nearly matches his own in power.

The girl tilts her head the other way now. "Other one? What other one?"

"The other true grimm that was imprisoned here," Alex says.

The girl hums. "Oh…I think. Well…what side are you on?"

"My own is the only side left from before we were imprisoned," Alex informs.

The girl shrugs. "Then that's what I am," she says looking to her sleeves and messing them by waving her arms around.

"In this together so no one can put us back in those things or enslave us again?" Alex asks extending his hand as it was glowing with the white flame aura.

The girl holds out a sleeved hand and grabs his hand though the sleeve. "I really hate sleeping sometimes."

Alex smiles as a blue flame aura appears through her sleeve and mixes with his own. "Then we best go," Alex says before picking her up.

She yelps and hangs onto him before he runs off out the busted door. "Where are we going?"

"Out. My servant is holding off an army for me to get you," Alex informs.

"You're sweet," she says grinning now.

"She is also like us. A true grimm and she became one not even a year ago," Alex informs.

"Wow. At least we have a capable one to help fight for us," she says smiling widely. "It would have been boring."

"Also, don't hurt anyone out there. I have my eyes set on a few," Alex informs.

"Done…as long as I get a shot," she says giggling.

"Alright, I will do you too," Alex offers.

She blinks to him a bit confused. "Huh?" she asks before looking to herself and then him as she checks their sizes. "I'm about half your size."

"Would you object to it?" Alex asks.

She then smiles. "Nah. Not really. In fact, I am wearing nothing under this."

"After we get out of here we will find you something to wear and then we can do that," Alex offers.

She giggles. "Better be sexy."

Alex smirks as he runs to the entrance, but stops when she holds up a hand.

She hums as she hears the sounds of fighting and explosions. "What are we facing?"

"An army," Alex says as she holds up her arm and a swarm of bats come out of nowhere from her sleeve, bursting out of the entrance to the cave and swarming in the sky before she jumps out of his hands, readying herself. "You want to fight as well?"

She grins. "Like I said, I hate sleeping sometimes."

"Where the heck did these things came from?!" they heard and look outside to see the bats swarming everyone and keeping them busy.

"Let's go," Alex says walking out to see Alice holding off a few huntsmen's blades.

The girl grins and rushes toward before jumping over Alice and kicks all the huntsmen away before turning and smirks to Alice. "Hi. New lover for your guy."

"Alice, we are done here," Alex says as excited took over.

"Sir! There is another!" a soldier yells over the radio as Alex grabs Alice and the girl and runs off before Alex used his wind powers to take them to the sky and air blast any airship coming after them.

"Dammit…we lost…" Qrow says disheartenedly.


	8. Far History

"Alice, this is our new partner in this," Alex says after they landed.

Alice looks to the girl as she smirks to her as Alex puts them down. "Who is she Alex?"

"Another true grimm," Alex says, calculating resuming control.

The girl giggles and waves. "Hiya. Name's Konata. And I'm twice as sexy as this is my only piece of clothing," she says spreading out her arms to show the overly sized hoodie and only wearing a pair of light blue striped socks and sneakers.

"Yeah. When we find a town, you are taking her to find a few new outfits," Alex informs.

Alice nods. "Yes Alex," she says looking Konata over.

Konata giggles as she leans over to Alex. "Want a preview?"

"Get you new clothes first and then we can," Alex informs.

Konata smiles and wraps her arms around him and hugs him. "Yay."

"So you best hurry and do this," Alex says trying to basically light a fire under her.

Konata let's go of him and jumps onto Alice's back. "Let's go. Giddy up! I want some hot things tonight."

"I will wait for you both," Alex says smiling.

"Yah!" Konata cheers and spurs Alice forward toward the nearest town.

Alex waited there for hours waiting for their return as he waited for anything, especially failures. After a while he felt something land on his back and hug him.

"Hello," Konata says cheerfully as she snuggles into him.

"We got some clothing. But she went with, and I quote her words, 'sexy clothing,' Alice explains as she walks up behind them before sitting by Alex and drops a new bag to the side.

"What did she go with?" Alex asks, not looking to Konata yet.

"Cheerleader, one piece bathing suit, and…what were the other ones?" Alice asks.

"School uniform, some good old fashioned underwear, a very good dress, some regular clothing, workout clothes, and all skimpy," Konata says cheerfully as she nuzzles her head on Alex's.

"Alice?" Alex asks.

"I got her some regular clothes that won't draw attention to her when we need it to be," Alice says.

"Good job," Alex says petting her head.

"Aw. You don't like my choices?" Konata whines.

"No, he wants us to remain hidden in plain sight at times as we can't take on the world at our power levels," Alice informs.

"Aw. I really wanted to have fun," Konata as she let's go of Alex and leans herself against his back.

"The stronger we get, the more we can do what we . want one come on. I spotted an abandoned homestead not far away," Alex inform.

"Can we have fun then?" Konata whines, sliding down his back before Alex stands and sends her face planting into the ground. "Owie."

"Yes and if we are lucky, all the furniture will still be there, including a bed," Alex informs.

"Better be a four poster," Konata declares as she gets up and hefts her bag over her back. "Let's go."

* * *

"It could use some fixing up, but we have had worse. At least it isn't a cryo capsule," Alex says as they look at it.

"It's…homey," Konata says as hey look to the old bed with tattered sheets. "Can we make this our home base? I really wanted to have my own home with my own style…and not pay taxes."

"I don't see why not," Alex informs.

"Yay," Konata cheers happily and jumps onto the bed and makes roaches scurry away from under it. "We need pest control," she says after they watch them scurry out the door.

Alex sighs and turns to Alice. "Before we have any fun, clean up. I'm not doing it and having a bug crawl up my ass." Alice nods and goes to find some supplies as Alex lifts Konata off the bed and places her on the table. "We're making food. Thanks goodness fireplaces don't go bad," he says going to fireplace to start it up.

Konata smiles as she watches them work for the next seventy-two hours straight till all the bugs were gone and makeshift work was done to the house.

Alex snores as he lays his head on the table while Alice cooks and Konata sits on the table and kicks her legs freely. "So…no fun time?"

"Not when we just got settled like this. You'll have a chance," Alice says as she kept cooking.

"So…what's the plan? Get stronger?" Konata asks still kicking around.

"For now. I think Alex will want to see if he can't gather more true grimm like us," Alice informs.

Konata smiles. "Our very own lovers," Konata giggles as she starts to fantasize about who they can have.

"Speaking of which," Alex says getting up.

"Yay! Handsome is up!" Konata cheers.

"Come on," Alex says motioning them to the bedroom.

Konata giggles as she goes to her bag to see what she can wear as Alice sits on the bed and starts to undress and remove her mask. "I thought that thing was part of her," Konata says pulling out the cheerleader out and starts to put it on.

"No. Decided against it. In fact, Alice, throw it away. You are never wearing it again," Alex says sitting down next to Alice and wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close as she puts the mask down onto the nightstand nearby. "Besides, I wouldn't see those great eyes of hers."

Alice blushes as she starts to take off her bra. "Thank you sir."

"Aw. Cute," Konata says giggling and jumps onto Alex's lap and gives a pose as best she could in her blue outfit. "What do you think? Give me a D!" she cheers before giggling as she waves blue pompoms around.

Alex just boops her nose. "Cute and…is this a panty version of a cheerleader?"

Konata grins. "Told you. Sexy and skimpy."

Alex hums and turns to Alice who is now sitting beside him, naked. "Start kissing her," Alex says and Konata jumps onto Alice before starting to kiss her happily and hugs her tight as Alice starts to kiss back. Alex rolls his eyes at their enthusiasm as he gets out of his clothes and keeps watching the two become even friskier than normal. "Okay. Since it's Konata's first time, she goes first. Alice, you getting the next right after her," he says pulling Konata off of Alice.

Konata giggles and wraps her arms around him as she sits down on his lap. "Aw. You know how to treat a girl. A very sexy and small girl."

"And old. Don't think I didn't notice how old you are from the computer. It may be old, but I know how to read," Alex says smirking. "So…new kid, into vampires?"

Konata playfully snaps her teeth at him. "I always wanted to be one. Though I always was human and now, I'm the next best thing," she says grinding herself on him.

Alex hums. "Well…you are, in fact, sexy. I'll give you that. But can you act sexy too?"

Konata pushes him down onto the bed and crawls over him and starts to kiss him, Alice watching beside them. Alice gulps as she watches Konata get her skirt and panty off and throws them off to the side and impales herself on him, moaning loudly into the kiss before pulling her head away and happily moans.

"Eager, aren't we?" Alex asks as he grabs her hips and helps her move.

Konata grins down to him. "Let's see, I've been stuck in a pod for a long while and I'm dead horny and wearing a cheerleader uniform. What do you think is the answer?" she asks, giving a hard drop and makes him grunt.

Alex laughs. "I think I'm going to enjoy this life with you," he says before seeing Alice crawl over to them and pulls her down and kisses her as Konata smirks and starts to pick up speed, Alex helping along.

Konata moans and leans down over him, wrapping her legs around him as best she could and gives some hard thrusts, making her moan with every hit. She starts to hear Alex pant harder into his kiss with Alice as she wraps her arms around him to hold the kiss more. Konata grins and gives a small kiss to the both of them and grips his shoulder tight and starts to grind along with every thrust.

Alex pushes Alice off slightly and grunts and looks to Konata. Watching her bounce on his lap, wearing that skimpy clothing, was turning him on more and could not wait when he has a chance for her other outfits. "Come on. You can do better than…ohhhh…oh geez," he grunts, gripping her hips tight.

Konata laughs once and grins to him. "Yep. I'm the sexy queen. She can be princess," Konata giggles as she nods her head to Alice who raises an eyebrow to her.

Alex chuckles a bit. "It shows," he says starting to slam his own hips with hers and meets with every drop.

Konata moans and grits her teeth as she looks down to him. "Well…? What are you waiting for?" she asks, starting to feel the rush coming out as quick as it can before she moans loudly and cums all over him. Letting the thrusting turn into wet slapping sounds.

Alex grunts and feels her clenching on him before starting to cum into her and holds her against him, not letting her move an inch. "That."

Konata pants and moans softly as she watches him. "Can't wait for more."

Alex sighs in relief and pats her hip. "Same here. Now then, give princess here a chance," he says grabbing Alice's arm and pulls her into view.

Konata rolls her eyes and rolls off of him and lays down next to him. "There. All the chance in the world."

Alex playfully pats her head. "Yeah. Cute and sexy," he says getting Alice onto his lap. "Watch or sleep for you."

Konata snores loudly as she quickly fell asleep. Alex shakes his head before letting Alice do what she did last time.

* * *

"So how crazy is everyone going over the failed operation?" Yang asks as Weiss returns.

"Very bad," Ruby says tossing her a newspaper.

"The public knows about it now?" Yang asks.

Ruby groans. "Word of failure spreads faster than success. Look how long it took for the school."

"Blake, you ok?" Weiss asks.

Blake is still staring out the window as she sighs. "I know that was Adam. It had to be."

"Adam isn't a girl though and that was a original grimm like Alex and those from that prison," Ruby says.

Blake looks to them at that. "But still…it maybe was him."

One of them wanted to say something, but there was a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" Yang asks walking to the door and opens it.

"Hi," Alex greets with cautious in control.

"Alex!" Ruby cheers as she rushes over and hugs him. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Yeah. We got out of there with no damage," Alex says walking in.

Weiss smiles in relief. "Good. We were worried for you."

"Yeah, I keep hearing about what happened," Alex says.

Ruby looks him over at that. "You sure you're okay?"

"No damage done," Alex says.

Yang smirks. "I don't know whether to praise you or belittle you for fighting in that battle."

"I'm not going to let another true grimm run wild if I can help it," Alex says.

"And you did that, but then you went around and got another," Blake points out.

"I couldn't kill a little girl," Alex says, playing innocent.

All the girls look at him with a knowing look. "Uh huh," Ruby says raising an eyebrow.

"Well either way, what is done is done," Alex says taking a seat.

"And where are they now?" Weiss asks.

"Well, we found an abandoned homestead," Alex informs.

"You aren't going to tell exactly, are you?" Ruby asks smiling.

"Where is the fun in that?" Alex asks making them look at Yang.

"What?" Yang asks confused.

"He got that from you," Ruby says blankly.

Yang looks offended. "I take offense to that."

"Yeah, I just puns from aunt Yang," Alex says.

"Boo," Blake voices. "We are going to teach you jokes that doesn't involves Yang."

"But then they wouldn't be punny," Alex says smirking.

Ruby and Weiss frown to him as Blake shakes her head. "We should have limited Yang involvement with him," Blake says as Yang smiled.

"Agreed," the other girls says still frowning.

"Alex, answer me truthly. Is that other one that was a grimm like you Adam, the leader of the White fang?" Blake asks.

"Hum…not anymore. Adam went too far with his thirst for power and now Adam no longer exists. Now Alice exists," Alex informs.

Blake looks at him with the same dead expression before sighing. "Alright."

Alex got up and walked to her and hugs her.

Blake looks to him at that. "What's this for?"

"I can feel you are upset," Alex says.

Blake hugs him back at this point and buries her head a bit into his chest. "Yeah…kinda."

Alex holds her silently, letting her do what she needed to in order for her to have peace.

Blake breathes carefully and keeps holding him. "What is she like right now?"

"She is trying to figure that out herself. Quite frankly, it is a surprise she is a true grimm and not one of those failures you're used to slaying," Alex informs.

Blake smiles a bit. "At least she is safe like that."

"And what about you?" Alex asks.

"I'll be fine. Thanks," Blake says happily and looks to him.

"Don't mention it," Alex says.

Blake giggles. "No. I'm going to mention it all the time."

"So what are you four going to do now?" Alex asks.

Ruby hums. "Back to jobs…unless you are paying for a job you want us to do?" she asks smirking.

"Well Alice has some of Adam's memories and we did raid quite a few caches they had," Alex informs.

"Got anymore?" Yang asks, knowing where this is going.

"Well I was on my way to hit one up. What to come with?" Alex asks.

Yang makes a gimme motion with her hand. "Only if we get paid at the end. We have a life to live man. And that costs credits."

"I can't guarantee anything is there," Alex says.

Yang raises an eyebrow.

"Basically he doesn't know if the info is still good," Blake says as Alex heads for the door right before it opens up and Qrow walks in.

"Hey kid," Qrow greets, walking past, thinking he was Ruby from the quick glance.

Alex smirks a bit to Ruby at that as she looks nervous.

"Alright girls, listen up. We completely lost track of the three. The trail is completely cold and no tracks to follow," Qrow informs.

Alex keeps smirking as the girls all look nervous now with Qrow drinking from his canteen. "Don't you ever stop drinking?" Alex spoke up and Yang quickly covers his mouth and shuts him up.

"At times like this, it is what keeps me…one, two, three, four…five?" Qrow asks confused looking to them.

Alex waves and speaks muffled through Yang's hand as the girls were freaking out internally now.

"When did you get a brother?" Qrow asks drinking again.

Alex chuckles and grins as Yang groans.

"I'll contact you if we pick up the trail or there is a sighting. So do what you wish for now," Qrow says walking out.

"What did he mean by that?" Ruby asks, almost hating the answer.

"Meaning he can't find them and to go back to doing jobs as you see fit," Alex informs.

Weiss sighs in relief. "Thank goodness he doesn't recognize you."

"How could he? He has never met me," Alex says smirking.

Ruby lightly hits his head. "I was worried."

"Well enough worrying. We ready to go?" Alex asks.

"Yeah. Just didn't know we have you stopping by," Yang says.

"Let's go," Alex says excited, sounding a lot like Ruby.

"You have to be kidding," Weiss says facepalming.

* * *

"Weapon, weapon, ammo, explosives," Blake says looking through what they found.

"Ammo, ammo, ammo, box," Ruby says opening it. "Explosives."

"Money!" Yang calls cracking open a safe.

"And dust," Weiss says looking through some crystals.

"Will this be suffice to help me?" Alex asks.

"Yes it does!" Yang cheers as she looks through all the credits chips.

"So what do you want to do?" Ruby asks.

"I want to bypass the barrier keeping humanity to these continents and out of the rest of the world," Alex says.

"What?" Weiss asks, wondering about what he just said.

"You don't know?" Alex asks.

"What do you mean rest of the world?" Weiss asks, frowning a bit.

"Currently, humanity has access to around twenty percent of the planet. This was a protocol to protect the colony so it could grow unhindered from the rest of the native wildlife," Alex informs.

"What protection?" Ruby asks.

"The barrier…you really have no idea, do you?" Alex asks.

They all look to him a bit confused at that.

"Ok. I will show you as that will be easier then telling you," Alex says.

"How the heck are you going to show us an end of the world spot?" Weiss asks raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me," Alex says.

* * *

"Ok. We are heading there now," Weiss says coming out onto the deck.

Alex smiles as he drives the boat. "Yeah. We are heading there."

"You sure about this?" Alice asks.

"Trust us. We know what we are doing," Konata says, messing with some machinery.

"Konata, give me good news. We are coming up on the barrier," Alex calls as everyone sees the storm ahead.

"That's a barrier? That's a storm," Weiss says frowning to him.

"Almost and got it!" Konata calls, activating the device she threw together and the boat is wrapped in a red barrier.

A lightning bolt came down and strikes them, but spreads around the barrier and into the water. "Yeah. Welcome to the world barrier," Alex says stopping the boat and let's it drift and walks out to them as Konata hops onto his back and he carries her. "How long till we hit it?" Alex asks.

"I would say around thirty seconds," Konata says chuckling.

"Brace yourselves. This will be rough," Alex calls grabbing onto the railing.

"Hit wh…" Yang quiets as the boat suddenly hits something and tilts the boat as it was almost going past something. "What is this?!"

"The barrier. Our's has a similar charge it was made so on this frequency, it would pass through this one. We are heading for our base!" Konata yells over all the noise as they see influxes of energy starting to form over them.

Everyone watches as the energy build up around the contact point before the red shield passes through the thin blue room of energy and let's the boat follow in its wake, statics of electricity sparking around the contact points.

"Heads up! We got people following us!" Konata calls point back to a boat that was being hammered by lightning and getting ready to sink.

"Konata, harpoon gun!" Alex instructs.

"Got it," Konata says jumping off and goes for the mounted harpoon gun on the back of the ship and fires it at the following ship.

Alex grins as the harpoon hits the ship and the line becomes taut. "Good. Now reel them in."

Konata smirks as Alice starts to help her pulling the boat towards them barely close enough for them to start jumping on.

Alex chuckles as he watches them try to hang on their boat. "Fine ass, perky breasts, boy toy. How's it going?" Alex asks chuckling at their panicked expressions. "Alice cut the line or it will drag us under." Alex instructs and Alice cuts the rope with a single draw of her sword.

"Wait! At least save us!" Emerald yells.

"Then jump on. You have ten seconds before we hit the barrier and that boat and you are vaporized," Konata instructs.

Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder jumps onto their boat as it passes through the barrier and their boat hits the barrier as well, but starts to disintegrate and fall to pieces into the ocean.

"Well we have three more to feed. Tell me Alice, how much food was packed?" Alex asks.

"At least good for three months," Alice explains.

"Add crew. More mouths to feed ." Alex says heading back to the controls.

Cinder slightly glares at him. "Why bring us out here in such dangerous weather?"

"You were the ones following us," Konata says smirking as Alice went to take inventory.

"And yet you went into this," Emerald points out as the energy fluctuates over them.

"Well you better start helping. This boat will capsize if we turn around now," Konata informs.

"I am really starting to get ticked off," Mercury says frowning as they go around the ship and help secure it.

"So how long will it take to get through this?" Ruby asks.

"Hum…a week maybe two," Konata says thinking.


	9. Meaning of Home

"Day eighteen. According to my watch we are still at sea going through the barrier as Alex and Konata keep insisting it is. The ten of us seem to be doing well though Mercury seems to not like being cooped up so much," Blake writes in a journal.

"Don't forget, we all keep watch in some way," Alex says, smirking slightly to her.

"Why aren't you at the controls?" Blake asks.

"No need. Attention all hands, we are about to exit the barrier. I repeat, we will be nearing land soon," Alex says over the intercom.

"That close, huh?" Ruby asks as everyone gets onto the front deck.

"Yeah," Alex says.

Ruby shakes her head as they watch as the Lightning kept hitting them before it suddenly stops and they started to pass the dark clouds above. "That quick," Weiss says as they watch it stay behind them.

"Welcome to the home continent of our home, Mira," Alex says as the barrier started to fade and they started to be able to see what was ahead instead of seeing through many colors they had been doing for weeks now.

A mountainous and hilly region started to come into view that is certainly quite larger than any place back in their home area as multiple colored plants lined the coast and the land beyond. While a small building seems to be on the edge, made of metal and concentrate with an old crane nearby on the edge as the boat starts to pull up to the old dock. Seeing that the building is actually a warehouse and just a few empty run down crates, telling them this place hasn't been touched at all for a long time as plant life grows all over it and breaks the walls and glass around it.

"I don't believe my eyes," Weiss says.

"Then don't," Alex says grabbing some rope to tie off the boat as it slowly comes to a stop at the dock and he throws and ties the rope off.

"So…um…our maps are only twenty percent of this world?" Blake asks.

"Yes," Alex informs.

Konata giggles as she jumps onto land and stretches. "You mortals, such idiots and so living in a bubble."

"Not as much as you think. They are already trying to leave the planet," Alex says surprising Konata.

Konata zooms over and gets in his face grinning. "Space travel already?" she asks excited.

"Yeah, but they keep trying to power it with the dust element from the planet," Alex informs.

"I see. It will never work the element is too tied to the planet for that. The further from the planet, the more it loses power," Konata says.

"Wait, what?!" Weiss calls shocked as everyone listens in.

"You didn't know?" Konata asks smirking to her.

"They don't know about a lot of things. Living in a bubble does that to you," Alex says getting off the boat and stretching on the land. "Alice, get the food and supplies. Still a long walk."

"We are down to half," Alice informs.

"Then there better be good food on our journey," Alex says before turning to the three grouped behind everyone. "Thanks for making our journey harder. Perky breasts, I expected you to eat less with that figure of yours."

"Come on Alex. No use in complaining about it now," Konata says.

Alex rolls his eyes. "Makes me feel better. Now come on. Everyone off before you get sea sickness."

Everyone started to disembark from the boat and look around for anything useful, although Alex kept watching outwards for anything instead of salvaging.

"Alex?" Ruby asks quietly as she walks up to him.

"Yes?" Alex asks.

Ruby looks to where he is looking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just taking it all in," Alex informs before pulling her close and hugs her.

Ruby blinks and looks to him. "Alex?"

Alex just smiles as he holds her close and hums happily.

Ruby sighs and smiles and hugs him back. "I'm here Alex."

"I know and I am happy for it," Alex says.

Ruby giggles quietly and keeps hugging him.

"Tell me you think. You are ready for this place as there are no grimm failures here, but the wildlife can be far worse." Alex informs.

Ruby giggles. "Excited actually. This is kind of cool."

"You're not wondering what all of this means?" Alex asks.

"New world?" Ruby says rolling her eyes.

"The same world, only more to explore and new dangers," Alex says.

Ruby hums. "Expected. So…where do we start?"

"We head for our headquarters," Alex informs.

"And where and how long will that take?" Ruby asks as everyone grab their bags.

"Not nearly as long as the boat trip. Konata, we ready to head for HQ?" Alex asks.

"All set!" Konata cheers as she holds up two bags.

"I am interested in what you keep calling HQ," Cinder says.

'Could it be the birthplace of grimm?' Emerald thinks.

Alex leans over and smirks. "You want an empire, don't you perky breasts?"

"What makes you say that?" Cinder asks.

"Konata, you see them before they moved?" Alex suddenly asks.

"Oh yeah. They noticed our place here," Konata says watching from a pillar.

"Let's hope we don't run into a tyrant on the way to HQ," Alex says before starting to walk.

"Tywhat?" Mercury asks as they all follow.

"A creature with a unique mutation or far stronger than they should be," Konata informs.

"Ah…we're in a bit of trouble…aren't we?" Mercury asks frowning.

"They depends. Some aren't much more trouble than normal ones. Others…well, they kept us out of entire areas," Konata informs.

"And the most trouble?" Cinder asks.

"Yeah, also a tyrant steps outside the usual food chain at times," Konata says as they follow Alex who leads them across a plain where they see creatures like they never seen before.

"These are…strange," Blake says.

"They are all indigenous to this planet as well," Alex says as they see a giant creature like a dinosaur going for a drink.

"Amazing," Weiss says as they pass by the large creature who doesn't seem to bother noticing them.

"Take it all in. Just watch for the hostile ones," Alex says as Mercury took a picture of the giant.

"Don't worry. We will," Cinder says watching him as well.

"There it is. It is good to see the old base once more," Konata says as they see a huge metal structure not far away.

"That's…big," Yang says as the rounded structure seems to span over a few miles long and over a mile high.

"Has to be," Alex says before stopping.

"Seems they choose now to ambush us," Konata says baring her teeth.

Alice slowly takes out her sword as three large quadruped creatures that seems to be armored on top with hard plates and soft plates on its side and belly while having a sharp long tail jumps over a nearby cliff and starts to surround them and roar and howl like a beowolf.

"Great. Grexes," Alex says before letting cautious take over and, to their surprise, uses his aura to create a scythe like Ruby's.

"That's my…" Ruby starts as they take their own weapons out.

"Talk about it later. Right now, kill these three," Alex says as Konata jumps off.

The three grexes growl and tries to slash at them but everyone jumps away and to the side, shooting and slicing at their sides and backs as the grexes try to turn and hit them all.

"Let's see," Alex says, skidding to a stop as what looked like the pack leader, singled out by some red markings running along the top of its head and scares all around its face and was moving towards him. "First kill of your kind in how long?" Alex asks sarcastically before shooting forward with his incredible speed, dodging a swipe from the claw before using the scythe as a spear with the blade pointing straight up to stab through its throat before slashing it forward, ripping it open and spraying it's purple blood everywhere.

The grex growls weakly and falls dead in a pool of its own blood as Alex flicks the blood off and turns to see the other two being hammered by gunfire and strikes on its hide as everyone kept moving around it. Alex smiles as he watches Konata and Alice kept their distance and takes small strokes up close now and then. The three trouble makers keeping away and firing long range. The girls all moving about and takes the strikes up close as they take turns firing. Alex chuckles and grins as he walks up and watches Ruby uses her semblance and rushes up to one of the grexes' face before it quickly swiped her away in a panic and towards him. Alex goes wide-eyed and drops his scythe before catching Ruby and sends them skidding.

"Ow. You okay?" Alex groans as he sits up with Ruby in his arms.

"I'm alright, but they hit like a truck," Ruby says before seeing one already dead.

Alex sighs as he takes a quick glance at her. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me. I'll take the vengeance for you my lady," he says smirking to her before taking off and grabs Ruby's scythe and uses her semblance and rushes up to the side of the last grexes and slashes and stabs at its hide, making it roar and tries to slash at him. But before it could connect, it's entire arm went flying and it's purple blood starts spraying everywhere.

"Got him sir," Alice says staying behind it on its side.

Konata giggles mischievously as she moves under the neck and grabs it with her hands before sliding her nails across it and cuts its neck open, leaking blood all around, and then runs off under it. "Done!"

"Still one left," Alex says as the last remaining grex was giving Cinder and her team a hard time.

"I got it," Alice says running towards it as the grex is turned towards Cinder and her team before jumping onto its back and slashes at its hide and gaps in the plates before seeing a wide enough gap and brings up her sword before stabbing through it. The grex stops in place before dropping dead as Alice pulls her sword out and cleans it off as she jumps off. "Done."

"Grew are a more common encounter around when we were here last so it's no surprise we ran into some," Alex informs as they look over the dead creatures.

"So…any big problems from this?" Yang asks as she kicks at one.

"No, but I bet that the kingdoms would love to get their hands on the hide. Think about how strong they were and what it took to bring them down," Alex says.

"That's a scary thought," Ruby says thinking about how one kingdom can overthrow everyone with just a hundreds of these.

"Well maybe not Vacou as their industrial stuff isn't the best. In fact, I would say they are lagging behind the others the most," Alex says.

"That's…heavily true," Weiss says before turning to the structure behind them that they now notice is sitting on hard crystals. "So…how do we get in?"

"Just follow me," Alex says starting to lead them to it again.

Ruby snatches her scythe back from him that he didn't notice he was still carrying. "I'm guessing you got your vengeance?"

"Vengeance?" Alex asks.

Ruby hits his side. "You said vengeance for me."

"Oh yeah," Alex says smiling to her.

Ruby smiles. "So…you got it?"

"No one touches Ruby like that," Alex whispers into her ear.

Ruby blushes a bit at that. "That's…good to know," she whispers nervously.

The group made their way to the metal wall before stopping as turrets and large cannons started activating and pointing at them before an automated voice spoke. "This is a restricted zone. Vacate the premise or you will be fired upon."

"Please tell me you got a code for this!" Weiss whispers harshly.

"Identification code: FJWXAMB-057," Alex calls out, followed by Konata.

"Identification code: KXMEOPWV-746," Konata calls out.

"Identification codes found. Scanning now," the automated voice says as a blue light passes over them in a line.

"Alex…?" Ruby asks worriedly as they stay still.

"Identity confirmed. Command available, open gate or lower maintenance elevator…error. Gate unable to open. Requires maintenance," the voice says.

"Lower maintenance elevator," Alex instructs.

"Command accepted," the voice says as they see an elevator descending on the metal scaffolding.

"I'm guessing no one's alive here?" Cinder asks raising an eyebrow.

"No. We abandoned it when we all migrated to the place you are all from and left the automated security online for anything like the grex that come close. The reason it didn't open fire immediately is because it detected we were humans," Konata informs.

"How old are you?" Blake asks, looking at her small stature.

"Don't know. Was in cryo and don't know how much time has passed," Konata informs as the elevator reaches the platform above their head before Alex started to head up the ramp to the platform.

"Well…that's encouraging," Yang says as they follow him and get onto the platform.

"Let's head up," Alex says pushing a button and the elevator start moving back up.

"So…what happened exactly here? Like how is this place?" Blake asks.

"Here?" Alex asks as they reached the top and Alex got out and starts getting off the elevator and onto the platform with Konata.

"Yeah. It doesn't look like it's running at all around here besides this and those turrets," Blake explains as they follow.

"All power was turned off except to the defences at the gates," Konata explains as the followed Alex as he lead them through a metal tunnel now.

"And what was here? Like a city?" Emerald asks.

"Welcome all to New Los Angeles. Welcome to our home, NLA," Alex says as they reach the end and he goes to the railing and rests against it as he looks out onto what was below.

They all stop at the sight as Konata jumps onto Alex's back to get a better look on the many skyscrapers made of rounded metal while it is built on platforms that are on stands that are in the water as smaller areas down on the platforms themselves are overgrown with grass and plants, some even growing into the buildings. Littered through the road looking sections in the middle of each platform is vehicles that seem wheel based and not a hover system like back home. All old with paint stripped away from the timely weather and tries flattened, making them unusable unless fixed as birds fly around the area. Moss growing everywhere as the water seems to have reached some platforms and flooded them.

"Wow…this was here?" Weiss asks, looking to Alex.

"This is our home. Konata, you were with the engineers, right?" Alex asks.

Konata giggles as she messes with her long sleeves in the wind. "Yeah. I remember a bit of stuff. Can't get this whole place running, but I can get the essentials for an area and a building up and at em'."

"Could you get the power up and set the automated stuff to get to work cleaning it up and starting maintenance?" Alex asks.

Konata hums. "Incentives," she sings grinning.

"How about getting to see our apartments?" Alex asks.

"Done!" Konata says before sighing. "Just need to find the damn things."

"It's at the main headquarters tower over there if memory serves. So we will have to walk the entire way," Alex says.

Konata grins and taps her feet against him. "Onward my lovely steed!" she cheers pointing.

"I hope that the power extends to the elevator on this side of the gate. Oh and this is the industrial district in case you are wondering," Alex says heading to the elevator to the right of them.

* * *

After hours of walking and waiting outside the main tower, all eight wanted to go and explore while the two were in the tower.

"How long has it been?" Weiss asks.

"Hours," Blake answers as they walk back to the tower.

"It's starting to get dark," Alice points out before they started noticing it got brighter suddenly.

They watch as the streetlights start to come on around the main building and then the building lights following. "Wonder what else she got working?" Yang asks hopefully as they rush back now before some things started coming out of the building and flying around before robots started coming out of the tower and move past them.

They stop as they watch the robots move down the road and into other buildings. "What was that about?" Ruby asks as they kept watching.

"The custodians are now operational," Alex says emerging with Konata who had some grease covering her face.

Konata grins. "And we won't have to scrub toilets. I hate scrubbing the bathroom."

"It's getting late so we can head to our apartment," Alex says.

"And where is that sir?" Alice asks.

"I am in section four. Not much of a view from there but it makes up for it by being comfortable in the residential district," Alex says confusing them. "Oh right. You don't know what that means here. Well, either way, follow me. I will lead you to it. By the time we get there, the cleaners should have it spotless instead of covered in dust," Alex says.

* * *

"Your rooms are down the hall. You can have a little view of the city, but it won't be much. But at least you got something. I'll be here if you need me," Alex explains as they stand in a clean hall as the last of the robots wheel itself out of it and past them while Alex opened a door and looks around.

"Alex?" Ruby asks as everyone else went down the hall to see what rooms they can find as he looks around the spartan like bed with shelves of books on a wall, some random pictures of the surrounding lands hanging from the walls, a large TV sitting opposite of the bed on the wall as a computer terminal sat under the window.

"Yes?" Alex asks.

Ruby carefully looks to him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I am just happy I am home. This is where I call home," Alex says looking out at the industrial district as the robots were working over there.

Ruby looks down a little. "Oh…I see. Well…I hope you sleep well. Night," she says walking off to find her own room.

"Night," Alex says before looking over his room to see it as he left it dark blue with all the furniture where it should be.

"You're a bit of an idiot," Konata says walking into his room and jumps onto the bed.

"Let them take it all in," Alex says waiting to see if Alice comes in.

"No. You just said this is your home. I'm guessing that time with her and her team meant nothing," Konata says getting out of her hoodie to show that she is wearing some short and thin shorts and blouse.

"No. This is everyone's home. This is the original colony on this planet. The years ahead are going to destroy everything they held as truth, even what Grimm are," Alex says, not noticing four were listening in on them.

"Do they feel that? To them, this is just another place of history. Give it time, yes. They will know and understand. But now, you just broke the red one's heart a bit. You better make it up to her because it you made it sound like those child times with her meant nothing," Konata scolds lightly as she looks herself over for any other grime.

"I didn't break her heart. You forget. We can sense negative energy and she didn't put off that," Alex reminds.

"Maybe because she doesn't want you to worry. Try and see from her view at least once," Konata says heading into another doorway and into the bathroom and shuts the door. "Yes! Running water reaches here!"

"Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, are you listening in?" Alex calls.

"I hate it when that happens," Yang mumbles as they come out of hiding and walk inside.

"Sit and let us talk," Alex says as they notice his room was different than the others.

"About?" Blake asks as they take a seat on the bed and chair.

"Are any of you unhappy?" Alex asks.

"I'm fine," Yang says as Blake and Weiss nods before Ruby follows as well and nods after them.

"Surprised at all?" Alex asks.

"A bit. Strange to be here," Weiss says.

Alex looked between the four of them before asking something that made all four of them nearly fall to the four. "So are you seeing anyone?"

"What?!" Yang asks a bit shocked. "What brought this up?"

"Just wondering," Alex informs waiting for them to give a answer.

"No. Seriously, what brought this up?" Weiss asks a bit miffed.

"I was wondering about it for a while," Alex asks.

Blake raises an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

"So are any of you?" Alex asks as it dawns on them he was asking all of them out.

"Um…no…" Ruby speaks up as they all start to blush.

"Would you like to go out with us?" Alex asks.

"Us?" Yang asks confused.

"Yes," Alex asks.

They all look to each other a bit confused and softly embarrassed before Yang grabs them all. "Excuse us," Yang says, quickly pulling them into the hall.

Alex nods and waits patiently.

"Seriously? He just asks us out of the blue?" Yang whispers harshly.

"Actually, he most likely has been thinking about it for a while now. I mean he could have come here with just the other two grimm like him, but he came to us," Ruby says.

"And all that? It was either show us the truth which I am starting to believe or he just got us in a private location. What the fuck?" Blake asks frowning.

"Calm down. Look, Alex is how old and the way he does things may be different from our own, but I think he honestly cares," Weiss says.

"Weiss, we raised him when he changed into a kid. That makes things crazy awkward," Yang argues.

"Can you tell me you don't have feelings for him?" Weiss asks.

Yang stops as she blushes and looks away frowning.

"I think all of us have feelings for him at this point, but if we turn him down flat out, wouldn't that hurt him?" Weiss asks.

They all look to each other at that point before Ruby sighs. "Well…he's home at least. That's a plus. Maybe…he can try to show us around all that."

"I want to know what he meant by this is all of our home," Blake says.

"Same," Yang says.

"I am going to accept," Ruby says.

"Same here," Weiss says.

"What about you two?" Ruby asks.

Blake and Yang look to them before sighing. "Fine."

"Alright. Let's get back in there," Ruby instructs.

Alex smiles as he watches them step back into the room and sees Ruby step forward a little bit. "So…?"

"You best treat us right mister," Ruby instructs.

Alex smiles at her. "I don't ever forget the time we had when I changed into a kid Rubs."

"Good," Ruby says smiling.

Alex chuckles and hugs her. "And…this is sort of a second home. First is with you girls."

"That is right," Weiss says sitting beside him.

Alex grins and wraps an arm around her too. "Come on. Group hug."


	10. Bent Streets

"I got to admit, this place is very nice," Cinder says looking out from the window after spending a week in NLA.

"Quiet, but good," Emerald says.

"Think we can make this a base of ours?" Mercury asks.

"If he allows us or those turrets will shred us," Cinder explains.

"I would like just a robot housekeeper. I mean look at this place. Not a spec of dust," Emerald says.

"True. Saves us a label," Mercury says before humming. "Why would leave all this anyways…I mean those beasts are one thing but with all this technology, we would have been far better off," Mercury says wondering about their medical technology.

"Maybe…maybe they all had to move for a reason," Cinder says.

"So where are the grimm anyways right now?" Emerald asks.

"That's a good question," Cinder says looking outside the window.

"So what next Cinder?" Emerald asks.

Cinder sighs. "Play along. See what we can get from this. Maybe figure out this grimm mystery with them."

"You know, now that I think about it, the water purification problem must have been an issue with all those creatures around," Emerald says.

"Well, we are on a lake somewhat. Wonder what's the water like now?" Mercury wondered to himself.

"Well it has to be so…" Cinder was cut off by the sounds of cannon fire coming from one of the gates.

"I'm guessing the outside isn't a problem," Emerald says raising an eyebrow.

"Where do they get the ammo from?" Cinder asks.

"Ammo fabricator?" Mercury suggested.

"And all of that was automated for how long?" Cinder asks wondering.

"Hey," Ruby call knocking on their door.

"Yes?" Cinder calls back.

"We are going out all day to look around," Ruby says.

"Alright. Be out in a second," Cinder says looking to her team with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, this should be interesting," Mercury says.

"Yeah. Wonder what he got planned," Emerald says wondering about what to do here.

* * *

"Ok, this door is really being a pain," Alex says as he tries to get the door to the barracks open as Konata had gone to get the rest of the group.

'Can't believe we just asked every single girl out,' fiery says.

'You still going on about that. It has been a week,' calm says.

'Still…we kinda did it to calm Konata the fuck down,' fiery says.

'Amongst other reasons. Speaking of which, you think we will get someone in bed soon?' excited asks.

'Now with our four main girls…but those other two. Maybe. Perky breasts and fine ass will be much easier to handle,' stoic says.

'How about Konata or Alice?' excited asks.

'Konata is fixing things up. Alice…no idea. What is she doing?' calm asks.

'Konata is getting the others right now while we get this door,' cautious reminds as they were about ready to tear open the security door.

"And a damn nothing else until," Alex says groaning before reeling in and then pushes the door open wide and slams it into the door slot. "Finally."

"I knew I should have had you go get them instead of talking me into it," Konata says walking up in her regular body covering hoodie.

Alex smirks to her. "I was going to give you the freeze dried chips left behind. But I guess those will have to go and…" he starts grinning.

"You're lucky I like my chips," Konata grumbled, knowing she would have to fix this as well.

Alex smiles and gives a kiss to her. "Cutie. Don't worry. I won't deprive you of some of your chips."

"So why are you so adamant in getting in the barracks?" Konata asks, waiting for the others to get there.

Alex smiles. "Weapons and armor. Will need it for these lands."

"Oh, you want our stuff. Not just what we scavenged in the kingdoms, huh?" Konata asks.

"Bingo," Alex informs as they start coming into view.

"So what's this about?" Ruby asks as they walk up to them.

"Alex here wanted into the barracks and I think you are all ready for another bombshell," Konata informs.

"Another? What could be bigger?" Weiss asks raising an eyebrow.

"It's something about us," Alex says before entering.

Konata just smiles to them as she leads them inside to find everything dust covered. From the computers overlooking the big areas outside the window, mainly a view of the main tower. A large flat black table in the middle of the room with a red grid on it. And some cases that Alex was trying to open by prying open the latches on them. "So…welcome to the security office."

"Konata, summon the cleaners and maintenance robots," Alex requests.

"You got it," Konata says getting out a tablet from her hoodie pocket and starts fiddling with it.

"Where is that stupid light switch?" Alex asks searching for it.

Ruby shakes her head at how clueless Alex was being before flipping on the switch lighting up the room, showing five red letters on the wall. 'G. R. I. M. M.'

"Wait…grimm? Grimm is a security division?" Cinder asks frowning slightly.

"G. R. I. M. M. Ground Recon Independent Major Movement," Alex informs.

"I think it is time for some backstory. You see, Grimm are, or more appropriately, were a experimental unit of people that underwent a process that you weren't guaranteed to survive and for those that failed…well, you see the results from what you fought in the kingdoms. None of them are the original people who couldn't handle the process and those that did succeed, they also paid a price for their power. That is how the original me became all of us in here," Alex informs tapping his head.

"So…this whole time…?" Ruby starts.

"Moving on. They originally only took volunteers for the project, but then they started to use penal soldiers for it," Alex informs darkly.

"And I'm one of them," Konata says walking by still working on her tablet before hopping up onto the table as robots came in and started to clean as the table lit up. "Got this thing working."

"Yes. You were a volunteer. You meet one of penal soldiers who withstood the treatment. When not on duty, they were forced to wear the prison uniform instead of their armor," Alex explains.

"So that guy you killed…?" Yang asks curiously.

"Was a rampaging penal one. We have had to dispose of people like that in the past so it wasn't new to me," Alex says.

"How many of these were there?" Cinder asks.

"I don't know the exact numbers and before you ask, I will not share with you how one can become a grimm like me or Konata and the original process was wiped from the system long ago," Alex informs.

"Of course it is," Cinder says blandly as Emerald and Mercury frowns behind her.

"This was done deliberately as a bunch of idiots broke into a facility with what was needed and tried to do the process on themselves without knowing what they were doing. So they either died or became failures and then the real grimm was sent in to deal with them," Alex informs.

"I'm guessing everyone wasn't happy with that?" Weiss asks.

"No and greater restrictions were put on it and steps were taken so no one else could try that," Alex informs heading further into the barracks.

They all start to follow as Konata jumps onto his back again. "So…when did you become one?" Ruby asks.

"Well, that is not too important, but was before humanity left NLA for the protected zone," Alex says as they look around as the robots enter and start working.

"You really think there will be anything? I mean, they most likely took everything with them to the protected zone," Konata says.

"No matter how through the job, something always gets left behind, even if it is just a pistol," Alex says.

"Still…it could be in bad condition," Konata points out, trying to be lazy as she rests against him.

"Good thing I have a engineer," Alex says smirking.

Konata shakes her head. "Nope. Flattery will get you nowhere."

"But chips will get me everywhere," Alex quips.

Konata knocks his head with the tablet. "I hate you," she says bitterly.

"Take a look behind us," Alex instructs, knowing at least Ruby was giddy at the idea for find new weapons.

Everyone turns and Konata cheers and flies off of Alex and hugs a big gun that was boxy on one end and rounded on the many barrels that is hanging from a wall lined with weapons. "I'm in love!" she cheers as she nuzzles it.

"Oh, we are lucky. That is a Raygun there," Alex says.

Konata cheers more and love hearts start to pour out of her. "I want my first target!"

"Easy their Konata. Remember, maintance," Alex reminds, starting to open containers and rummage around,

"First target!" Konata yells as the love hearts fire at him and bounce off of him harmlessly.

"See, after you maintain it, we can find a good target for you to test it on." Alex says as it didn't even really heat up his skin.

Konata pouts cutely before suddenly ripping opening the box and performs a fast maintenance on it. "Die!" she yells firing again.

"Konata, we could have found something in there!" Alex yells looking at the destroyed trunk.

Konata sticks her tongue out at him and walks off with the overly large minigun.

"She always like that?" Ruby asks.

"Yes," Alice says as everyone started rummaging.

Alex sighs and shakes his head as he looks through another chest to try to find something before finding a handle that seems to be in a shape of an axe with a knife point at the end. "Huh. This might be something," he says before holding it out and flicks it, Lightning it up to a purplish glow while two light blade resonates with one large blade going around the axe side and then curves toward the top before pushing out to a tip with a straight edge in the middle and a bladed edge on the other side. While a smaller version of the light blade glowed brightly on the other side of the axe and followed the main blade to make a mirror image of it. "Konata, I found a photon saber!" Alex calls as the blade flickers a bit.

Konata's yells were heard as she rushes back crazily and grabs the saber and runs off in the other direction, yelling happily.

"I think that is all we will find in the armory here. Anyone have any questions?" Alex asks.

"How about the medical ward?" Mercury asks.

"Why are you…oh right. You have prosthetics for legs," Alex says.

"He has what?" Yang asks raising an eyebrow to him.

"His legs are made of metal, at least from the knee down," Alex repeats.

Cinder and Emerald frowns at him as the others stare at Mercury.

"If you recall, one of us stomped on one and broke it," Alex reminds.

"You still owe me for the maintenance charge," Mercury brings up.

"Seeing as you aimed to kill us we owe you nothing, but for a favor," Alex says looking to Cinder and Emerald.

Mercury frowns heavily at that. "What is that?"

"We haven't decided yet, but not from you. From those two," Alex informs.

"Excuse me?" Emerald asks angrily.

"You heard us. Will you owe us a favor in exchange for seeing what we can do?" Alex asks.

Emerald stayed angry at that. "What do you want exactly?" Cinder asks, trying to be calm.

"We haven't decided yet," Alex informs.

"Of course you haven't," Cinder says frowning again.

"We will tell you what. If it fails, you owe us nothing," Alex says.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "Done."

"Konata, can you come here?" Alex calls.

"Yo!" Konata calls, leaning around a doorway.

"Let's head to the medical ward. The best one would probably be the blade barracks one seeing as the robots would have had a chance to do maintenance on it until ours," Alex says.

"Let's go. I'm bored," Konata says dead.

* * *

"So these pods they have the ability to regenerate someone's whole body?" Cinder asks looking over a few white cylinders.

"In theory. Mostly they were used to replace lost limbs in the line of duty. They take up a lot of power so were kept secret from the public because we couldn't power that many," Konata says pressing some buttons.

"They also have never been tested with that degree of injury. Basically, they take a sample of your DNA and scan you then use the information to regenerate your body," Alex adds.

"After this we will most likely have to refurbish the generator for these barracks. We will be running on auxiliary power in here till then," Konata informs as they looked to Mercury.

"I will say it again. We don't know if it can give you back your legs based on estimates since we will be installing your information on it now. Knowing that, do you still want to take the risk of using it, knowing something can go wrong?" Alex asks.

Mercury nods as he stares at the cylinder.

"Alright, I will get things ready," Konata says before gesturing him to a changing area. "In there should be some medical gowns. Change into that as for this we need the bare minimum clothing," Konata informs, reading the instructions.

Alex leans over as he watches and Mercury goes to get changed. "You sure we got enough power?" he whispers.

"Yes. Power is forty percent. More than needed," Konata informs as she works and one of the cylinder slides out of the wall and opens, releasing cool air from it.

Alex sighs as Mercury comes back in a hospital gown, showing his metal legs to Cinder and Emerald as the girls watches from a room above, overlooking the room full of cylinders on the far wall. "Alright. Get in, relax, and let's hope we can get you your legs back. This will basically be like getting a medical scan," Alex says as a little slot opened up. "Put your finger in there so it can get your blood sample," Alex says.

Mercury raises an eyebrow and puts a finger in and winces as it pricks him and he pulls it out to show a bloody finger. "Man. Anything else?"

"Just get in now and lay down," Konata instructs.

Mercury sighs as he gets into the cylinder and it closes as it slides into the wall again. "ETA?" Alex asks watching it a bit.

"Starting the scan. Take a seat up there. This could take some time," Konata says in the microphone of the console she was at.

Alex sighs and pats her back. "Good luck," he says before walking away.

"Stay right here," Konata instructs.

Alex rolls his eyes and sighs. "Fine. What do you need me for?"

"Keep me company," Konata instructs as they waited.

Alex smiles as he places a hand on her head and pets her. "Alright cutie."

Konata smiles as she watches it before, after ten minutes, an error message started to appear.

"What's going on?" Alex asks alarmed as everyone in the room started to get worried.

"It can't compile the new entry…it is switching to the last one who used it," Konata says.

"The hell…who?" Alex asks as he gets a look at the screen.

"Looking it up now," Konata says before a profile was brought up.

Alex blinks as Konata hums. "That's…almost like him. Maybe we can pass it off on looks, but the…extra parts…yeah. He's doomed," Alex says as they look at the picture of a woman with blonde hair and silver eyes, sporting a straight neck-length bob cut hairstyle with a large, centered bang. "At least he'll look good."

"Um…we have a problem." Konata says turning on the mic.

"And that is?" Cinder calls through their mic.

"The computer can't create a new file and loaded in the last one used and I can't stop it," Konata informs.

"Then shut it down! Cut the power!" Cinder yells.

"I can't. The system completely locks you out when it starts the process in case of accidents and we can't pull the power without possibly killing him," Konata informs.

Alex shakes his head as he looks to the progress screen. "How is this change going now?"

"I can't tell. The error message is blocking everything else out," Konata informs trying to do something.

Alex places a hand on her head. "Easy. You can do this."

"I can't see what is happening," Konata says starting to panic as the others made their way down there.

Alex starts to pet her. "Easy."

"Process complete," Konata suddenly read after half a hour after the process began and the lights dimmed and the cylinder came out of the wall.

Alex shakes his head as the cylinder opens and shows the same person from the picture frowning as she sits up. "Train hit me or something?"

"What happened to the prosthetics anyways?" Alex asks.

"They were surgically removed in the pod with lasers," Konata informs as all of them got a look at the new Mercury.

Mercury groans as she rubs her head and tries to get out. "Wha…what happened…I can feel my feet. I HAVE MY LEGS BACK!" she yells as her feet hit the ground, not noticing what was also different as Alex positioned Cinder in between him and Konata and himself so Mercury would have to go through her to get to them.

"Yes…among other things," Cinder says trying to resist burning them.

Mercury laughs as she takes a few test steps. "Man. It's great to be back!"

"Well, I wouldn't say back, but I am liking the new look," Cinder says smirking.

"New…?" Mercury asks confused before hearing her own voice. "Wha…?" she asks before looking to herself and blinks heavily confused. "What is this…?" she asks seeing her own chest and then her own voice again. "What is…?! What is going on?!"

"So this means I am the only male here," Alex says thinking aloud.

Mercury glares at him. "You did this!"

Alex once more puts Cinder in between himself and Mercury, making her growl as he wasn't allowing her to get a clear shot at him.

Cinder chuckles. "Don't fret…what's her attitude now?" Cinder asks, turning to her Alex.

"I think it is the same," Konata says getting off the controls.

Cinder grins. "Good. Then she'll be easier to handle."

"All you," Alex says.

Mercury growls. "I'm going to…!"

"Come on!" Cinder says cheerfully as she grabs her collar and drags Mercury off.

"So whose file was used?" Emerald asks.

"A now deceased captain of blade," Konata informs.

"She is the last one to use this?" Emerald asks as she looks to the screen and sees the file.

"Yeah. According to this, a battle with one of the bigger creatures caused her to lose part of her hand," Alex says.

Emerald hums before frowning to him. "It failed. Which means we don't owe you anything."

"Oh, by the way, we will talk about that favor later," Cinder calls.

Emerald frowns and blushes as Alex smirks to her. "I won't," she says before walking off.

"So because of this," Konata says before putting an 'out of order' sign on the console.

Alex chuckles. "You never cease to make me laugh Konata," he says picking her up and setting her on his back as he walks off.

"You also can't call him boytoy anymore," Yang says smirking as she pulled Weiss away as she wanted to take one of the machines with them.


	11. These Programs

Alex smiles as he leads Ruby around the old streets as everyone is back in the barracks and enjoying some food they brought. "So…what do you think? Cool place to live?"

"How many can this place hold?" Ruby asks.

"Hum…I would say easily a million," Alex says nearly blowing Ruby's mind.

Ruby looks to him surprised. "Really? That much in just this one?"

"Yeah, and that is without repurposing the recreation district over there," Alex says referring to the huge park area.

Ruby blinks slowly to it. "I just…wow…you must have made it well back in the day."

"First settlement here," Alex informs.

"Well what did you do?" Ruby asks as she looks around to the many buildings of many sizes and shapes.

"I was a part of the grimm unit, but before that, I was an interceptor. I was deployed to deal with dangerous creatures like the grexes," Alex informs.

Ruby smiles a bit. "Did you know anyone personally?"

"Yeah, but most are now gone and those in grimm unit, we really didn't get along most of the time. Something about the process made us very aggressive with each other unless a clear leader was there," Alex informs.

"So you never got a chance to even settle down?" Ruby asks worried a bit.

"No, and the question of reproduction was an iffy one. We were so busy putting everything together that we couldn't spare anyone and it was to dangerous to raise them here," Alex informs.

"Ah…I see. So now…?" Ruby asks watching him.

"I'm not even sure we can procreate now that we think about it," Alex says unsure.

Ruby is now more worried. "So…why are you even dating us?"

"I think that is obvious," Alex says before kissing her cheek.

Ruby blushes and smiles a bit. "But…you said you are not sure you can…procreate."

"Does that bother you?" Alex asks.

Ruby looks away at that point. "Well…I um…"

"Come on. Konata will throw a fit if we don't survey this part of HQ," Alex says.

Ruby looks to him sadly as he walks off. "Do you want kids?"

"Are you offering right now?" Alex teases, showing Yang's influence on him again.

Ruby frowns and blushes heavily. "Alex. I'm serious. Do you want kids in the future?"

"Truth is I never thought about it. I guess it can Yang for a little while longer," Alex says smirking at his pun.

Ruby frowns at him and crosses her arms. "Really?"

"Hey. It was good. Yang, hang," Alex says smirking and chuckling.

Ruby blinks just facepalmed. "Why do I want to go out with you?"

"Because you love me," Alex says leaning onto her.

Ruby rolls her eyes and looks to him before becoming heavily worried. "Are you sure you can't have children?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not," Alex says completely unsure.

Ruby leans on him now and sighs. "Guess we have to find a way to make that happen, huh?"

"Yes, so you hoping to find something?" Alex asks as they come to a door.

Ruby hums. "No…not really. In fact, I don't know what is around here."

"Really? You don't want to find another weapon like what we found in the barracks?" Alex asks smirking.

Ruby giggles and laughs nervously. "Well…"

Alex smirked before leaning in and kissing her.

Ruby smiles and kisses back before pushing him softly. "Okay. You win."

Alex smirks before trying to get the door open and fails to do so.

Ruby rolls her eyes and keeps smiling. "Want help?"

"Yes please," Alex says in defeat,

Ruby keeps giggling as she walks over and starts to help with the door as Alex does as well till they managed to get it open.

"And this time I don't get lectured by Konata," Alex says happily as they head into the dark corridor with flashlights.

"Oh please. You will be facing that soon enough," Ruby says giggling still.

"Now let's see what is down here," Alex says as Ruby and he walked through their exploring.

"And what is this spot?" Ruby asks as they look around the destroyed hallway as windows were smashed as vines and plants were overgrown all over and lights flickered.

"Not sure…oh. It's one of the depots for our vehicles like cars and aircraft for the defence forces," Alex says when Ruby's flashlight lit up writing on the walls.

"Um…Alex?" Ruby asks confused as she tries to read the writing.

"Yes?" Alex asks.

Ruby points to the writing as she looks to him. "What does this say?"

"Vehicular storage area four," Alex informs.

Ruby raises an eyebrow as she tries to understand all the words.

"Come on. Let's see if we have any vehicles left as they couldn't have taken many," Alex says.

Ruby smirks a little. "Can you actually drive something?"

"Of course. I was taught how to drive most of the vehicles we use. Not a helicopter but those saw less and less use as time went on," Alex informs.

Ruby smiles sadly. "Guess you lived a better life back then."

"Yeah. The human race has had a regression and innovation with the dust element of this planet," Alex informs holding her close.

"So…what's the fuel here then?" Ruby asks, looking for any dust.

"Um…it is a mix. We didn't develop practical dust powered engines so we relied on solar or stuff like oil," Alex informs.

"That's…old…" Ruby says as she tries to keep looking around for anything useful.

"Well, we still have better weapons and stuff," Alex reminds as they come to another large shuttered door, obviously to let the vehicles go through like the one outside.

Ruby hums before looking to him. "Are you going to stay here now?" Ruby asks as they find a power switch and turn it on, bringing the lights online and starts raising the door.

"I can't stay. It would be lonely when you girls leave. So we will just grab so…no," Alex says excited seeing what was in the storage area after the door opened up.

"What is…?" Ruby asks, stopping at the sight of the wheeled vehicles.

"Ruby, stay right here. I will be right back," Alex says before using his speed to zip away before she could reply.

Ruby pouts as she puts her hands on her hips. "Just like Yang."

Ruby kicked her feet as she waited and soon she saw him running back, carrying Konata over his head.

Konata hums as she looks around before her eyes ended up on the vehicles and starts to gasps happily and drool. "Alex…?" she calls out shakily.

"Yes, I know. They left the Skells!" Alex calls happily.

Konata shrieks happily and spins on him and hugs him tightly. "Greatest gift ever! I love you!" she yells before jumping off and lands onto one of the machines and nuzzles it happily.

"Is this a big deal?" Ruby asks confused.

"Oh yes," Alex says smiling greatly.

"I'm taking this back home!" Konata cheers and laughs.

"We will need to find a ship big enough for it," Alex says lost in their own little worlds.

"Hello?" Ruby asks forgotten.

"We are going to have get you guys up and running," Alex says reminding Ruby of how she is with a new weapon.

Ruby sighs and smiles. "At least he's like me too," she says to herself.

"They must have tools around here somewhere," Alex says before spotting Ruby and composes himself. "Ah, Ruby. We will be here…all night…maybe for a few days. You mind going back and informing everyone of this for us?" Alex requests.

Ruby stares at him as Konata kept nuzzling her vehicle before sighing and waving him off as she walks away. "Okay…we have been here for a few weeks already. What's a couple more?" she asks herself shrugging as she knows she can't stop him.

"Thanks," Alex calls happily.

* * *

"You sure we shouldn't go and check on them?" Emerald asks as Mercury sits on the bed, obviously having hormonal troubles.

Cinder smiles and shakes her head. "No. Even if we go and try and talk to them, they will probably be too engrossed in their…vehicles. At least we have time to ourselves to study this place."

"Well at least our team has gotten better looking," Emerald says smirking.

"Hey!" Mercury yells before trying to go back and bring her blushing down.

"Would you just use the machine over there and get some new clothing," Cinder requests as she was trying to wear her old clothing.

Mercury frowns. "I'm still trying to get use to this body. Give me a break!"

"Well your breasts and ass wouldn't be straining your clothes if you did it," Emerald points out smirking.

Mercury glares at her. "Shut up."

"Enough. Mercury, just get into the machine," Cinder instructs a little annoyed as they had been doing this for days now.

Mercury groans as she gets up and goes to it. "Fine."

Emerald smirks as Mercury was forced to undress and steps into the machine with nothing but her birthday suit. "Oh, we are so going to have you seduce enemy agents with your feminine wiles," Emerald says.

Mercury glares at her as she steps in.

"Have fun," Emerald says as it closed up.

"I can't help but wonder if those changing pods were made for convenience or to speed up the time it takes," Cinder says as Mercury stood in the machine waiting, hearing everything they said.

"What do you think it will give her?" Mercury asks smirking to Cinder.

"Scanning," an automated voice says, scanning Mercury with a light blue beam.

"I'm thinking…skinsuit. This place…seems like it's needed for heavy work and going outside there…yes…skinsuit. Maybe metallic color," Cinder says out loud.

"Subject: Female. Hormonal levels: High. Would you like to enable…option?" the automated voice asks, skipping a word.

Mercury raises an eyebrow at that, somewhat confused. "Um…sure."

"Acknowledged," the voice says as the pod opened up a bit and a chair slides forwards a bit. "Please take a seat and relax to continue."

Mercury is still confused as she walks over a bit and takes a seat. "Better not be stupid."

"Please relax…program preparing," the voice says, skipping the word again before the seat started to recline a bit like a massage chair.

Mercury sighs as she closes her eyes. "Damn. This is getting stupid. Might as well get some things when we get back home," Mercury says before her arms and legs were locked into place before her torso and neck was also restrained.

Mercury raises an eyebrow as she tries to look at them, only for the soft cuffs inflate and start to squeeze her neck and arms before stopping short of squeezing the life out of her as it adjusts a bit and then stops. Mercury tried to struggle a bit before seeing a helmet coming down towards her head.

"Oh come on. How is this for clothing?" Mercury asks out loud.

"I bet she will be in there for a good while having to choose her clothing. So want to get lunch?" Emerald asks outside.

"Sure. I am getting hungry," Cinder says, leading her away.

Mercury growled before the automated voice spoke again. "Blocking exterior noise for…program," Mercury was going to try and struggle more when the black that she could see seemed to fade away and she was in a blue room and a woman materialized, wearing a blue secretary outfit. "Welcome to the breeding program."

"Breeding program?!" Mercury yells, struggling more, but found she wasn't restrained anymore.

"It is my job to help prepare you for your impending motherhood. Humanity calls this basically Sex Ed," the secretary says.

"Heck no! I don't want this!" Mercury yells as she glares at the hologram.

"Please select from these choices Lieutenant," the hologram says as options appeared in front of Mercury in a language she couldn't read.

Mercury is now confused. "Lieutenant?" Mercury asks, but the hologram didn't reply. "Wait. This is a machine, so it must have a limited response system…hologram, identify me," Mercury instructs.

"You are Irina Akulov, rank is lieutenant and currently a team leader of the interceptor sub branch of blade," the Hologram informs.

Mercury blinks before looking to the options and frowns. "What are these options in greater detail?" Mercury asks and the hologram didn't respond at all. "How do I end the program?" Mercury asks.

"Three parts must be completed before program can shut down when in green alert," the hologram informs.

"Fine. Random choice," Mercury says annoyed.

"Command accepted," the hologram says as the room started to shift.

Mercury raises an eyebrow as she kept looking around, confused about what is to happen, but if related to the breeder program, it won't be fun for her.

"Lesson, pregnancy and the effects it has on your mobility," he hologram says before Mercury felt something shift in her body.

She looks over herself and finds nothing out of place and raises an eyebrow to the hologram. "What is happening?"

"Simulating pregnancy," the hologram informs.

Mercury blinks before feeling something shifting on her stomach and looks to see her stomach growing. Mercury gains some wide-eyes as she places her hands on her stomach in an attempt to stop it from growing, but it just stops after a bit of growing as it strains her clothing.

"You are now six months pregnant," the hologram says before a course appears with stairs and railings. "Complete this course to finish lesson."

Mercury growls to herself and steps forward and feels the heavy weight before looking down to her large stomach. "Oh boy," Mercury says before starting to walk the course, having to stop at times to rest or right herself until she finally reached the end after much difficulty.

"What have you learned Lieutenant?" the hologram asks appearing beside her.

Mercury pants as she looks to the hologram. "It's hard to move like this."

"Answer…acceptable. Would you like to repeat the lesson?" the hologram asks.

"Oh heck no," Mercury says bitterly.

"Confirmed. Would you like to continued random selection or manually one?" the hologram asks as everything resets and Mercury's body returned to what it was before the lesson.

Mercury sighs in relief as she pats down her body. "Damn…random."

"Command accepted. Beginning breastfeeding lesson," the hologram informed and the next thing Mercury knew she was naked again.

Mercury quickly covers herself as she could feel her breasts being sucked by some unseen force.

* * *

"How are the stoves and other cooking appliances by the way?" Cinder asks.

"Good. In fact, they automatically turn off when they start to burn," Ruby says.

Cinder hums as she thinks to herself. "I might be able to do something then. These seem much more better than ours all the way."

"Alex and Konata do keep saying our tech has regressed a bit," Ruby admits as she pulls out a pie from the oven.

"Maybe we should steal some of these things," Cinder says smirking.

"How would power it?" Ruby asks.

Cinder shrugs. "Steal a generator too."

"Come to think of it, where are the generators?" Ruby says before slapping Emerald's hand as she went to take the pie.

Cinder looks out the window. "Maybe down low near the lake."

"Where is the grimm anyways?" Emerald asks waving the hand that was smacked.

"Maybe they are just on our lands," Ruby says, thinking out loud.

"I meant the ones who lead us here," Emerald says.

"Oh. Busy," Ruby says rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Lesson complete," the hologram says as Mercury pants.

"What have you learnt?" the hologram asks.

"That…I have to feed the babies or it will not feel the pleasure," Mercury says.

"Correct. Please select next lesson…request to end program as soon as possible found. Starting program for finding a potential match," the hologram says as it started searching through a database.

Mercury stops as she looks to the screen scrolling through names in a different language. "Wha…?"

"Potential matches found from those who have used their access in the last…years is one. Starting now," the hologram says skipping a word like the automated voice did.

Mercury frowns. "Who is it?"

"Identification: Alexander of Grimm special unit," the hologram says, showing Alex in a different set of clothing.

"Alex?" Mercury says confused.

"Only male matching search requirements. Beginning…," the hologram says skipping a word again.

"What?" Mercury asks confused. Mercury watches as the air in front of her shimmer a bit before another hologram appears and shows that it's Alex in the clothes that she has never seen before. "Alex?"

"Subject is a part of the first responders to all threats posed to NLA," the hologram informs.

Mercury reaches out and her hand passes through Alex as it reforms. "I really don't want this."

The Alex hologram reaches out and actually hugs her, feeling real as ever. Mercury tries to push him away but he only hugs her tighter at that. "You're a good wife," Alex whispers as the environment starts to shift.

Mercury starts to lose strength in pushing him away, then slowly becomes slack as Alex holds her on the beach that now formed. "Alex?"

"Shh. Just rest for now. Take is easy and enjoy," Alex whispers as he slowly sits down and lays her against him.

Outside the virtual space, unbeknownst to others, Mercury she was still secured to the chair and looking at a screen as it hypnotized her. After some time, the headset detached and lifted up as the restraints deflated and retracted. "What happened?" Mercury asks, unable to remember what had happened.

"Beginning dressing. Please select options," the automated voice says.

Mercury rubs her head as she looks over the choices that show up in front of her. She kept rubbing her head as she starts to choose some clothing that looks good and like her old outfit. But then came the underwear and she froze.

"Is there no other good choices? I have more options available," the automated voice asks as a timer was counting down.

"I…" Mercury hesitated at that point.

The timer kept going till it ran out. "Time expired. Beginning and filling in missing choices," the automated voice says.

"Wait, what?" Mercury asks shocked.

The machine started to make a humming noise as Mercury could only wait nervously before the machine started to act.

Mercury looks around and sees a few pieces of clothing come out of the walls as it approaches her. She started to move to get away from most of it before the underwear comes at her first as she now realizes she has been naked the whole time while also seeing that the underwear is like a lacy light blue bra and pantes and pushes it on her and ties off her bra. Mercury yelps as she covers herself and a pair a sleek pants comes onto her pants and then a straight blouse that made her look like she is wearing the old clothing she had.

"Process complete," the automated voice says before releasing her.

Mercury groans as she looks herself over and walks out as the door opens. "Not bad…but the underwear…?"

* * *

"Ok Ruby, take us to see where they are," Yang says fed up with waiting as Emerald laughs as Mercury.

Ruby sighs. "Fine. But I doubt they would listen to you," she says leading them out.

"So which…" Yang stops when they hear the roar of an engine.

"What is that?" Blake asks.

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!" They hear Konata cheer as two futuristic bikes the size of a car drive up to them with one red, the other a mix of white, dark blue, light blue, and red lights.

"What the fuck are these?" Emerald asks as they all stare at the two large bikes.

"Hey. Got a few working," Alex says over an intercom.

"Of what?" Weiss asks.

"Oh and it gets better," Alex says before the vehicles started to move again and turn into robots at least five times their height.

"Well…this is something," Cinder says raising an eyebrow.

"These are Skells and they were made to deal with powerful threats. Your robots got nothing on these," Konata says proudly.

"I would bet," Cinder says bitterly.

"Ruby, why do they remind me of you with a new weapon?" Yang asks as Ruby whistles innocently.

"Is there more?" Cinder asks smirking at the prospect of getting her own.

"Yes, but all of them need major maintenance and replacement part to get these two running we had to take some parts from a few," Konata informs.

"Can you at least come out so we can see you?" Yang asks smiling at their enthusiasm.

"One moment. Putting it on standby mode," Alex says before the cockpit opens.

Yang smirks now. "Have fun with your toy big boy?" she asked teasingly.

"I think, oh yeah…oh and they can fly," Alex adds.

"Fly?" Blake asks a bit surprised.

"Yes, fly," Alex repeats, getting down.

"Um…?" Ruby starts.

"What?" Alex asks as Konata still hadn't gotten out.

Ruby slowly points to the one Konata is in.

"Konata!" Alex calls.

"Yeah?!" Konata calls back from inside her cockpit.

"Get out here," Alex calls.

"Aw!" Konata whines as her cockpit opens and she stands and frowns to them.

"Come on down," Alex instructs.

Konata sticks her tongue out at him as she jumps down and crosses her arms and pouts.

"Come on you. It's lunch time," Alice says picking her up and carrying her away as she smelled a apple pie.

"Gimme!" Konata says drooling as she reaches out towards the smell.

"I think she smells the pie. Who baked it?" Alex asks.

Ruby whistles innocently as she looks at something interesting on the ground.

"Oh Ruby," Alex says smiling walking up to her before hugging her.

Ruby smiles and looks to him. "Well…I was hungry."

"Come on. Let's go Mr. hasn't probably eaten in days…or even slept," Weiss instructs.

"Cinder?" Emerald asks as the rest left.

"Yes?" Cinder asks.

"What are we going to do?" Emerald asks.

"Let me think about that," Cinder informs.


	12. Compare Old

Alex sighs as he lays back on his bed. A few knocks hits his door and he looks up toward it. "Come in," the door opened and in walked Mercury. "Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure…I need a new nickname for you. Your old one doesn't really apply well anymore," Alex says thinking about it.

"And what do you want?" Mercury asks as she stays in the doorway.

"Um…why don't you come in? You seem to want to talk," Alex says inwardly smirking.

Mercury sighs as she steps in and closes the door behind her.

"So tell me, liking the new body? " Alex jokes.

Mercury frowns a bit as she blushes heavily.

"I bet you are especially liking the legs," Alex says.

"That's not a lie," Mercury mutters to herself.

Alex smirks as he gets up and walks to her.

Mercury freezes as she blushes so heavy that her face ended up being red as she stares at him.

"Now what is it you want to say?" Alex asks locking the door without her noticing.

Mercury tries to speak, but no words came out as her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh? How about if we make the first move then?" Alex asks before capturing her lips.

Mercury squeaks into the kiss before kissing back heavily, wrapping her arms around him before Alex pulls away smirking as Mercury pushes him away and tries to compose herself. "This isn't…this isn't…" she tries repeating to herself.

"Oh, you want to play rough?" Alex asks going back up to her and strokes her cheek.

Mercury stops as she stares at him and seems a bit lost before quickly shaking her head and pushes him away. "No! It's not that! This isn't right!" she yells trying to cause as much distance between them as she unconsciously corners herself.

Alex just smirks as he walks over to her and grabs her shoulders, stopping her rant and making her look to him. "Is this right or wrong?" he asks before leaning his head down and kisses her cheek and moves his kisses down to her neck.

Mercury inexplicably moans and leans her head away and exposes more of her neck as Alex slowly leads her back to the bed. "It…it…feels good…" she moans out as she smiles and tries to hug him.

Alex grins as he kept kissing her neck before letting go and pushing her onto the bed. Mercury blinks confused before looking to see Alex undressing and feels herself start to do the same and takes her shirt off as Alex grins at the sight of her bra and then she takes off her pants and grins more as he sees her lacy panties. "So…want to get out of those and turn over for me?" Alex asks chuckling as he watches her unstrap her bra and takes it off before putting it with the rest of her clothing as Alex whistles at the sight of her bare chest as she starts to pull down her panties and kick them away into the growing pile of clothes.

Mercury gulps nervously before turning over on the bed and looks back at him as she sees him fully naked and shivers as he places his hands on her hips and moves up behind her. Mercury keeps watching him as Alex looks down to her bare ass and starts to move himself close to her before prodding her rosebud and makes her hiss almost painfully. Alex rubs her back and calms her down slightly as he kept pushing before he is able to push himself into her and makes her gasp and stop.

Alex smirks as he starts to move now and thrust back into her and keep a tight grip on her hips, not letting her move for the time being as Mercury grips the sheets on the bed and clenches once in awhile and squeezes on him, making it harder for Alex to move, but he does so still. Alex leans down over her and kisses her cheek, making her turn her head and look at him as she pants heavily, her face flushed while feeling him move inside her.

"Please…" Mercury tries to plead before a gasp interrupts her.

"Please what?" Alex asks teasingly as he grins and gives another kiss to her cheek.

Mercury gulps and clenches her hands harder as she looks back at him pleadingly. "Please do it inside me!" she yells and makes Alex grin more.

"Alright my dear," Alex says now smiling and grips her hips tight before pushing his hips against hers and empties himself into her, Mercury stopping and gasping as she felt him pour into her before slowly pulling out and moves her onto the bed. "Good for your first time?"

Mercury faint moans were her only answer as she still felt warm all over and flashes of heat washing out of her.

Alex smiles and softly runs a hand across her cheek. "Come on. We still have one more piece of fun for you."

Mercury moans as she slowly looks up to him.

Alex gets into bed with her and kisses her softly, moving her into place as he settles above her and her legs around him. Mercury moans as she keeps kissing back before catching her breath as Alex enters her again, this time into her waiting cunt and hugs him tight as she kept kissing, feeling heavy pain go through her. Alex doesn't move as he kept kissing back and hugs her against him, letting her get use to him and the pain before, after a few minutes, he felt her move her her hips against him and he proceeds to thrust into her.

Mercury moans softly before breaking the kiss and continues to moan out loud as she looks up at Alex smiling down at her as her vision becomes hazy. She can hear Alex chuckle deeply as she felt her entire body buckle and shake with every hit and starts to slowly wraps her arms and legs around him to not move as much and make sure he gets every hit deep into her.

Alex gives a small kiss to her cheek as he kept going and grips her shoulders tight. Mercury moans in his ear as she felt him keep kissing her and moves down to her neck, getting some sensitive spots and makes her shiver all the way down her spine before another shiver went up it as he hits a particular spot in her. Mercury grits her teeth and tries not to speak too much before Alex kisses up to her mouth and kisses, letting her moan into the kiss as she starts to try to move against him. Alex feels a build up inside him and Mercury starts to feel the same before moaning loudly as she cums all over him, Alex following after her and starts to cum into her. Mercury feeling the heat flow deep into her and straight into her womb as he pushes himself deep inside her.

Alex breaks the kiss and pulls his head back and sees her panting heavily as she has a glazed over look in her eyes and seems to be lost as she becomes slack and her arms and legs fall around him. "Al…" she tries to say as she tries to raise a hand toward him.

Alex smiles and grabs her hand and lays down against her before turning them over and covers them with the blankets. "Like it?"

Mercury moans weakly as she softly grips him.

"Who do you belong to now?" Alex whispers into her ear.

"Al…ex…" Mercury whispers and tries to hug him.

"Good girl," Alex says holding her now.

Mercury tries to hug him more and wrap her arms around him. "Alex…"

* * *

"So tell me, you still haven't found a boat?" Weiss asks as Konata, Alex, and Alice worked.

"No," Konata informs.

"So we will be going back how we came?" Weiss asks.

"Exactly," Alex informs.

"I'm guessing through all the monsters out there?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah, but once we hit the barrier, we will be good," Konata says as Alex moves closer to Weiss.

"That's good. At least we can go home soon. It's been a while," Weiss says.

"Yeah, we are about ready," Alex says before hugging her.

Weiss raises an eyebrow as she blushes a bit. "What are you doing?"

"I can't hug you?" Alex asks before giving her a peck on the cheek.

Weiss frowns as she tries to ignore that. "Don't you have to work?"

"I can do this for a few moments," Alex says holding her.

Weiss rolls her eyes and looks away annoyed.

"Love you," Alex whispers into her ear.

Weiss slowly looks back at him and keeps an eyebrow raised. "You have to do better."

"I know, but not where everyone can see and I don't have a piano available," Alex whispers into her ear.

Weiss sighs and roll she eyes. "You are unbelievable."

"I know you taught me never to take no for an answer," Alex whispers into her ear, making her smile a bit.

Weiss sighs and looks away again smirking. "Oh boy. You are just like Blake."

"Not completely true," Alex says smiling before Konata clears her throat, letting him know she wanted him back to work.

Weiss pushes him away. "Better get back to work."

"Yes ma'am," Alex says going back to packing up things as Yang walks up with Weiss.

"So?" Yang asks.

Weiss shrugs. "He's fine."

"I see. So any chance for a boat?" Yang asks.

"Not from here. Just the one we left behind," Weiss explains.

"So we have to huff it all the way back?" Yang moans.

"Oh suck it up," Weiss says.

* * *

The group makes their way back to the boat with two Skells walking behind them, piloted by Alex and Konata.

"Did we have to bring those things?" Blake asks.

"Yes," Yang calls riding in Alex's skell hand.

"And they are cool to use," Konata says smugly.

"Everyone, how are we going to fit them onto the boat? They won't fit," Weiss asks.

"We'll find a way," Alex says smirking as they start loading the boat.

As they finish and start getting the boat running and the barrier up, Alex and Konata's skells suddenly grab team RWBY and Alice hangs and jumps into Konata's skell. "Sorry, but this is where we separate. The defences are reset and I know you would try and use the return trip to try and eliminate some of us Cinder. Have fun taking the ship back," Alex calls over the intercom as the the skells rise in the air and start to fly towards the kingdoms as red barriers wrapped around them.

"You have to be kidding me," Cinder says frowning.

"At least they didn't leave us stranded," Emerald says.

* * *

The skells landed in the western territory of Vacuo and let out the team of huntress. "Everyone alright?" Alex says as it had been eighteen hours since they left the boat.

"Yeah. Fine here," Ruby says smiling.

"Good. We are going to go back into hiding for a bit. I will see you all soon," Alex says over the intercom as he starts to lift off again.

"Don't hide for months on end," Yang says jokingly.

"We shall see," Alex jokes back before they fly away, leaving them behind.

"So…anyone got credits for a cab?" Ruby spoke up before her scroll started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey kid. Someone just messaged me saying you needed a ride," Qrow says, sounding more sober than usual.

Ruby smiles to where Alex and Konata went at that point.

* * *

"We are back and I am just going to sit here and rest," Alex says as the three had just finished covering the skells with camouflage.

"Uh huh," Konata says, going to find something to eat.

"Also, Mercury's ass now belongs to me," Alex says catching her interest.

Konata zips over to him and places her hands on her hips. "Really?"

"Yes. The night we got our skells running, she came to me in my room and well, I took her ass and her maidenhood," Alex informs.

"Nice," Konata says grinning.

"Now let's just relax," Alex says.

Konata hums. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'll eat after I sleep," Alex says closing his eyes.

Konata shakes her head and goes to find something to eat.

* * *

"Alex, we are back," Konata calls as Alex got off the couch where he was sleeping.

"How long was I asleep?" Alex asks groggily.

"Around a week," Konata informs as a goat walked in.

Alex stares at the goat as it walks by and bleats at him. "Um…?"

"Oh, we went out and bought a lot of farm animals from nearby settlements and farming supplies while you were asleep," Konata informs.

"I guess you goat stuff done," Alex says smirking.

Konata frowns before holding out her hand and does a thumbs down. "Boo."

Alex chuckles as he walks over before kissing her,

Konata giggles into the kiss as he picks her up and carries her. She smirks and pushes his head away. "Frisky, aren't you?"

"No, just like holding my Chibi Vampire," Alex says holding up a box with that title on it.

Konata grins. "Aw. You know me so well."

"Thought you didn't like my puns," Alex says.

Konata taps his nose. "Shut up."

"Nope…what is Alice doing?" Alex asks before scooting the goat out the door.

Konata looks out the door. "Oh. Training to use the skells."

"Wait, what!?" Alex yells.

"Don't worry. I am just having her look at them for now. I am going take her far away to train with them so we don't destroy the house or get discovered," Konata informs.

Alex stares at her and slowly pats her head.

"And you stay here and look after the homestead with Goaty there," Konata informs.

"Goaty? Really?" Alex asks raising an eyebrow.

"There a problem with that name?" Konata asks, scarily sweet.

"No. No argument," Alex says shaking his head and looking away.

"Good boy," Konata says before getting off and heading outside.

"That girl is evil," Alex says to himself before Goaty bleats at him.

* * *

Alex sighs as calculating was in control as he feeds the animals. It had been weeks since the girls had left, leaving Alex alone to take care of the animal and try and grow crops. "Maybe I should buy a hat," Alex says cooking some fish he had caught by a campfire not far from the house. "At least Goaty isn't annoying," Alex says when he hears rustling from the woods surrounding him. 'I don't sense a failure…so either humans or another wild animal,' Alex thinks.

"There's the smoke and it's…a fire?" Alex hears as he sees three humans and a faunus come out of the bushes.

One is a girl with dark glasses and a beret that he knows he saw somewhere and a mini-gun as a weapon.

The other girl who has long brown rabbit ears, marking her as a faunus, long, brown hair and brown eyes. Alex can see she is wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail with a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected by the same armor. Alex's eyes drawn to the case on the back of her hip and sensing some dust from it along with something else.

The next Alex sees is a teenage boy that really likes red from his dark, messy copper hair in a style of a long fringe and a cowlick. Seeing that he wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appear to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he is blind, but Alex doubts that highly. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. Alex can finally see that he also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt while having large bladed weapons that seems like Yang's gauntlets.

Alex can't doubt that the last member of the team is in fact tall, taller than him even. Looking to the athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder. His weapon looking like a large gut hook knife. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs.

'Humans it is and looks like huntsmen like Ruby and I think I know that one,' Alex thinks.

"Sorry sir. We thought there was trouble," the woman leader looking says as they pack away their weapons

"No trouble here beside the usual grimm," Alex says as Goaty bleats at them.

"And there's a goat," the other girl says with rabbit ears.

"Is this a homestead?" the girl with glasses asks.

Alex looks back to his home which has mutable cows, goats, and chickens in corrales around it and fields of different crops trying to grow before looking at them. "Yep."

"Um…there is no homestead on the map," the tall one says.

"Ancient times…and decided to take over and make use out of it. It holds up well against grimm attacks," Alex tries to explain.

"Uh huh?" the glasses one says before Goaty walks up and tries to start chewing on the largest one's pants leg.

"Hey. Go away," he says trying to swat away the goat.

The goat bleats at him before trying his best to headbutt the leg as hard as the miniature goat could, but all it was like as was Goaty nudging him.

The girl with glasses chuckled at that. "Cute. It's been a while since we had a laugh."

"Aw, you made a friend Yatsu," the faunus says.

Yatsu rolls his eyes. "Shut up Velvet. At least he's friendly and not trying to eat me alive."

"Lover spat later you two. Um…you mind if we stay? It's been awhile since we had a proper place to sleep," Coco says.

Alex smirks. "Got the credits?" he asks gaining a frown from the red guy behind them. "Kidding. Of course. Just don't bother the animals. They are not use to outsiders." Alex smiles as he picks up a fish and frowns as it had a flame on it and was charred heavily. "Dammit. Not I wanted," he says and holds it out of Goaty's chopping mouth. "No. You do not eat this kind of thing at all."

Goaty bleats at him wanting the fish and climbs into his lap, trying to reach it.

Alex rolls his eyes as he grabs the rest of the fish and carries it out of Goaty's reach as he leads the team back to the home. "So…what's the rest of your names?"

"I'm Coco. That is Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Velvet," Coco says pointing to each of her team starting with the red guy, then the tall one and finally the faunus.

Alex hums. "Nice to meet you…ah…is Velvet only a vegetarian?" Alex asks, leaning over to Coco.

"She eats the biggest steak out of all of us," Coco whispers back as Goaty bleats at them again.

Alex smirks to her. "And now you know my own version of Velvet."

"Oh, you are a cute miniature goat, aren't you. Yes you are," Velvet says petting Goaty.

Alex sighs and smiles a bit. "And now our Velvet's meet to make the momentous snack they were meant to be," Alex says dramatically before seeing Coco raise an eyebrow at him. "Hey. I'm trying to make things light," he says tossing a fish at her.

"Why would I want th…" Coco stops when her stomach voices it's opinion and Alex just smirks at her.

"You were saying?" Alex asks.

"Quiet," Coco says starting to bite into it and spits out the bone pieces as Goaty comes by and chews those up.

'Oh, feisty. I remember her now. She was at Beacon and the battle. Her weapon is a minigun,' Calm says in their mind.

'Oh, we goin for that tight ass of hers?' Exited asks.

'Maybe. She does seems good for another of our girls and we do need a tough one like her,' Stoic says.

'Let's go for it,' Cautious says.

* * *

Alex stretches as he sits in a chair on the deck, looking out at the broken moon as Goaty sleeps in a small little bed Konata got him with his name sewed into it.

"You are lucky that girl is my lover otherwise I would have placed you with the others," Alex laminates as he kept staring at the moon.

Soon he heard movement inside and sees Coco walk out and looks at him. "Couldn't sleep?" Alex asks.

"Wondering. This is such an old place and you got it up and running. On top of making credits and everything, you seem to have great defenses. But…how? You seem like only one guy and this kind of thing takes more," Coco says crossing her arms.

"Truth is, I haven't started making credits off of it yet. Truth be told, I got some info and found a few White Fang caches and used what I got to buy the equipment and animals," Alex says.

"You found caches? You? Alone?" Coco asks skeptical.

"Not alone. The others are off doing something and I am here watching over it," Alex says.

"Ever get lonely? Because it seems like you are bored here," Coco says looking to him.

"Oh yeah and he is my only company right now," Alex says as Goaty bleats in his sleep.

Coco shakes her head amused. "You are a weird one."

"So you're a huntress, right?" Alex asks offering her a seat.

Coco nods and sits down right by him on a deck chair. "Yeah. Tough as they come."

"I'm guessing Beacon since you came from the east," Alex says.

"Nice guess," Coco says smiling.

"So what about you? You also like to travel," Alex asks.

"Nothing to tell expect I'm a huntress," Coco says.

"I mean do you like being able to travel instead of being cooped up like this?" Alex asks.

"Sort of, yeah. Keeps me going and blood pumping," Coco says chuckling.

"So are you all a team from the school or are you just in a relationship?" Alex asks as smooth as he could.

Coco just gives him a look that asks if he's joking or not as she raises her eyebrow.

"I will take that as a team. So do you have someone. I know it is a little redundant, but I am wondering," Alex informs.

"About what?" Coco asks curiously.

"Are you seeing someone or tied the knot?" Alex asks, making Coco smirk.

"I don't know. Goaty seems like a good grab," Coco says still smirking.

"I guess I goat to ask him," Alex says and everything was silent before Coco snickers hearing that.

"Really? Really?" Coco asks, trying to keep her laughter in.

"Oh, you found it funny?" Alex asks smiling.

"Yeah. Like I said, been a while since I laughed," Coco says still trying to keep her laughter in.

"Glad I could help, but that doesn't answer my question," Alex says.

"Then you don't know girls that well," Coco says, now smirking.

"Want to test that out?" Alex asks offering.

Coco pushes his shoulder. "Nah. You need to still learn before you do anything."

"Well, I guess I can at least be punny for you," Alex says making her snicker again.

Coco just kept snickering at how bad his puns were getting.

"Oh look, we got another stray," Alex says seeing a Beowolf wondering in.

Coco sighs. "I'll take care of it," she says getting up.

"No need, I got this," Alex says coursing lightning through his left hand before firing it, blowing the grimm's head off.

Coco raises an eyebrow as she sits back down. "Okayyyyy…that's something."

"I guess my semblance is electrifying," Alex sas making Coco start laughing now.

Coco bends over laughing as she tries to get herself under control.

'I really like her,' Cautious says as Alex goes over and pats her back.

Coco starts to giggle and gets herself under control as tears of joy started to fall and she cleans herself up. "You're good."

"I do what I can," Alex says looking at her ass while she wasn't looking. 'Nice.'

Coco let's a few giggles through as she finally calms down. "Man, I may have to keep you around just to keep laughing."

"Ok, enough puns for now. Let's get you to bed," Alex says escorting her to one.


	13. Farm Life

"I smell something cooking downstairs," Velvet says jolting awake.

"Don't mess with me Vel," Fox says frowning as he sits up.

"Come on food," Velvet says shaking him the rest of the way awake.

"Uhhguhhhh…" Fox moans as he is now dragged downstairs.

"Velvet, you are late. I expected you down here ten minutes ago when he started cooking," Coco says sitting at the counter while Yatsuhashi sits outside with Goaty.

"Sorry. I slept in. But once I smelled it, I had to come down," Velvet says excited.

"Peas try and calm down," Alex says.

Velvet frowns at him as Coco chuckled. "Don't make puns about food."

"Let me go Velvet," Fox says trying to get her to let go.

"Alright, hash it out you two," Coco says.

Velvet growls at the two. "No food pun."

"Yeast allow one joke," Alex says holding up a bag of yeast.

Velvet pouts heavily as she gets ready to punch him.

"Yesh tough crowd, but we'll never get better unless we take whisks," Alex says making Coco start hitting the table as she laughs.

"Boo! Boo!" Velvet boos and tries to boo louder than Coco laughing.

"Well you have mushroom for improvements," Coco says making Alex laugh.

"Dead boo," Velvet says frowning.

"Oh god. Coco found someone who she could make bad pun jokes with," Fox says.

"And painful all the same," Velvet groans.

"Ok, the bacon is ready." Alex calls and a bleating was heard and scratching at the door.

"Oh, right. Better let Goaty in," Velvet says going to the door.

Goaty runs in with Yatsuhashi following behind him.

* * *

"That was good thanks," Fox says.

"Yeah, eggs go better with it than updogg," Alex says confusing all but Coco.

"What's updogg?" Yatsuhashi asks scratching his head as Coco smiles.

"Not much. What's up with you?" Alex asks.

Yatsuhashi frowns slightly at that as Coco snickers.

Fox groans and facepalms while thankful it wasn't him.

Coco chuckles. "Really, I have you bring you along."

"No!" Velvet yells.

Coco grins. "But you wanted to have more fun. Come on. He can be our comedian."

"But then who would take care of the homestead? Goaty here?" Alex asks, holding Goaty up with a sticky note on it's nose saying, 'Feed more bacon'.

"Don't you have friends coming in?" Coco asks.

"Yeah, but who knows when they will be back," Alex says looking up the window to see some ominus clouds. "Looks like quite the storm is brewing. I best feed all the animals and put them into the shelters for them," Alex says giving Velvet Goaty.

Velvet starts to pet Goaty as Alex heads outside and gives Goaty bacon.

"Anyone going to go help as we will be waiting out the storm," Coco says looking around. "Fox?"

Fox brings his head up from the table. "Huh?"

"Go help him," Coco instructs.

Fox sighs and gets up and heads outside.

* * *

The storm raged outside as all six were in the living room while the animals rested in the shelter.

"So…how long do we have before the storm passes?" Fox asks tired.

"Who knows?" Alex says as Velvet took a picture of Goaty in his bed as it was now in the living room.

Coco yawns. "Well…best make the most of it."

"Please, no more puns," Yatsuhashi begs.

"I won't do it, too tired," Alex says closing his eyes.

"I think we should all get some rest then," Coco says leaning on her arm.

* * *

"Let's see what you are dreaming about," Stoic says, entering Coco's dream after sleeping for half an hour.

Alex smiles as he ends up in a dense grassy plain before ducking as he hears heavy gunfire and bullets fly over him and hit a grimm coming up behind him, decimating it. Alex picks himself up and looks to see Coco standing a bit away and firing on grimm approaching her.

"Hey," Alex greets in a bear costume for some reason he didn't understand.

Coco turns to him and aims her gun at him while it spins up.

"Hey. I'm just here looking for picnic baskets," Alex jokes holding his arms up.

Coco tilts her head as she watches him. "Alex? Why are you a bear?"

"I know I'm bearing arms, but that is no reason to shoot," Alex informs.

Coco smiles and lowers her gun. "Yep. That's you," she says before hearing scuffling and looks to the side to see another grimm Beowulf walking toward them before stopping as it sees them.

"Excuse me," Alex says before waddling up in his bear costume still. "I hear you have been stalking pic-a-nic baskets!" Alex calls out as he punches the grimm in the face and knocks it down.

Coco snarks as Alex waddles back to her and tries to control herself.

"As for your question, bears are attracted to sweet things," Alex jokes.

Coco giggles and finally changed her gun back into a bag and puts the strap over her shoulder. "You are just a charmer, aren't you?"

"Aren't you one to talk," Alex says smirking, removing the outfit as he looked like calculating.

Coco hums. "I'm just a normal girl here. Nothing much."

"I wouldn't say you are normal. Not many can wield that with such grace and look fine. Also, that fine ass is anything but normal," Alex says smirking.

Coco raises an eyebrow to him as she hums. "Really? My ass is more interesting then me?"

"No, but it is very fine and catches many eyes," Alex says making her smirk.

"Well then, I'm glad it caught someone is good in my book," Coco says placing her hand on her hip as she kept a hang on the strap.

"So tell me, what brings you to the beach?" Alex asks shifting the scenery and changing them into swimwear.

Coco hums as she rocks her hips to the side as she stood in a small two piece brown swimsuit. "Mainly having fun and relaxation. Been awhile since I had so much fun when it's just jobs."

"How about we get a little more intimate?" Alex suggests wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Coco smirks as she raises her sunglasses up a bit. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well our wedding was yesterday," Alex says as a ring appears on their hands.

Coco sighs. "Well it is our honeymoon. It's only right."

"Shall we head to the room?" Alex asks, wrapping an arm around her and feels up her ass.

Coco grins. "Only if you can keep up with me."

"Oh, so which do you prefer for coming on to you?" Alex asks playing innocent.

Coco pokes his forehead and pushes his head away a bit while smiling. "I like the one who can stand up to me. Laugh, yes. Can't even hold up well with me, forget it. At least you got that."

"Not all I got," Alex says giving her ass a flirtatious squeeze.

Coco smirks at that. "Oh you know how to treat a girl. Now you just need to really show it. I think you can show some love a bit more, can't you?"

"Think your fine ass can take it?" Alex asks.

"Only if you can shell it out," Coco shot back, slapping his chest with a backhand before he picks her up.

"Challenge accepted," Alex says heading for the room, carrying her the whole way.

* * *

 _-Five days later-_

"So Coco, you awake in there?" Fox asks knocking on the door of the room she was staying in.

Coco groans as she gets up and opens the door. "Dang it Fox."

"Sorry, but we can't find our host. We are wondering if he wandered off now that the storm lightened up," Fox explains, taking note of her messy hair. Meaning she hasn't been in the bathroom yet.

Coco yawns. "Probably just working outside for a bit. It has been a while."

"Could you come help us look?" Fox asks as Coco made a shooing motion at him.

"Bath for me first, then search," Coco says before closing the door.

"Oh no. Where could I be?" Alex asks sarcastically as he smirks in the bed.

Coco smiles to him. "Only way I could get him to leave. Besides, it would see weird that their team leader in bed with a homesteader who is in his underwear now."

"And you are still naked and showing off the fine tight ass to me," Alex counters.

Coco rolls her eyes as she walks over and sits down on the bed by him. "Only because you know how to treat a girl well."

"That I do," Alex says before kissing her.

Coco giggles into the kiss and pushes him back down onto the bed before leaning back. "They are going to come wondering where I am soon. Not a lot of time."

"So you serious about heading out today and continuing on?" Alex asks massaging her ass.

Coco nods. "I have to go. Can't stay too long," she says poking his nose.

"Keep in touch. After all, we have a lot of things to do together," Alex says before kissing her.

Coco giggles into the kiss and pushes him back onto the bed. "Sorry, but I have to clean up and get ready."

"No problem. You can just owe me next time," Alex says before giving her a playful smack.

Coco smiles and gives another kiss to his cheek. "Easy or I may not leave after all."

"And how would you explain that?" Alex asks smirking.

Coco taps his nose. "I want to settle down. Hunting is good, but I would like to slow down."

"And raise a family?" Alex asks.

Coco stops for a bit. "Really? You would want that?"

"I'm just asking sexy," Alex informs, smirking at her.

Coco hits his side softly and smiles. "Well…I would like to teach and protect and give me an excuse to use my gun."

"Which way?" Alex jokes.

Coco rolls her eyes. "Just hold me until they come back and realize I didn't get ready at all."

"Nah, I will let you get your shower jolt over to my room," Alex jokes, making her snicker at his bad pun.

Coco keeps snickering and kisses his forehead. "So cute."

"And you're so sexy," Alex informs.

Coco giggles and kisses his cheek. "No. Just good."

"I disagree," Alex says as she heads for the bathroom.

Coco smirks as she looks back at him and keeps walking. "Just keep watching handsome. Because I am leaving soon."

"I will see you off," Alex says before letting cautious take over and phases through the wall to the other room.

* * *

"And we are now alone once more," Alex says looking to Goaty.

Goaty bleats at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you walking stomach," Alex says waiting.

Goaty bleats before starting to chew on his shirt.

"I kn…" Alex says before stopping and going silent.

Goaty bleats inquisitively as he stops chewing and looks to him.

Alex doesn't respond and when he regained consciousness Konata was smacking his face.

"Come on man! Wake up!" Konata yells slapping him again.

"I'm awake," Alex says unhappy.

Konata looks instantly worried now. "What happen?"

"It's part of my drawback. That is all I will say. We don't ask each other the drawbacks of our powers," Alex informs.

Konata still looked worried. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to make arrangements and go back into hiding. Take Alice and go to NLA and train her leave my skell. I will come when I am able," Alex says getting up.

Konata watches him as he leaves. "Okay. Good luck."

"Train her hard and wait for me, okay?" Alex asks running his hand through her hair.

Konata smiles. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

"That's the last one," Ruby says as the grimm corpses started to dissipate.

Yang smiles as she cracks her knuckles. "Now let's go get our pay."

"I hope they won't…is that a miniature goat?" Blake asks as Goaty walks towards them.

"Goaty! Goaty!" They hear a young voice call out and sees Alex running towards them in his innocent form. "There you are Goaty," he says hugging the goat.

"Alex!" Ruby calls before rushing forward.

Alex looks up and smiles. "Mommy!" he cheers as he let's go of Goaty and rushes toward her and hugs her.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby ask petting him behind his cat ears.

Alex smiles and was about to speak before stopping and looking confused. "I don't know. I was following Goaty this entire time."

"He is yours?" Ruby asks as the rest make their way to him.

"He is my friend," Alex says smiling.

Goaty bleats at them.

"Hey there Alex. I guess you goat yourself a friend," Yang says making Alex smile.

"I don't know. I guess I got a goat fiend," Alex puns back.

Yang giggles and picks him up and carries. "Let's go home little man," she says carrying him off.

Goaty bleats at Yang and tries to push her to where they came from.

Yang raises an eyebrow as she watches the goat but heads against her and tries to follow. "Wonder what's wrong."

"I think he wants us to go the way they came from," Weiss says walking up and pets Alex.

Yang hums as they start to head in that direction as Yang gently rocks him. "Could be his other friends are here."

"Other friends?" Alex asks as Goaty leads them through a shallow stream with fish being seen in the large pool it was coming from.

Ruby pats his head. "Don't worry. You'll meet them soon."

"Fish," Blake says as her mouth waters a bit.

"Can we fish?" Alex asks.

"We will later," Yang says patting his head before a homestead comes into view.

"Wow. Nice place and…teeming with life…" Weiss says out loud as they look over the place.

"Is this what you wanted to show us?" Ruby asks bending down to Goaty.

Goaty bleats at her before going to the porch and getting into a bed with his name on it.

"We staying here?" Blake asks.

"Guess so," Ruby says heading through the door as the others follow. "Hello?"

"Oh, homey," Yang says looking around before they searched everywhere and found no one else there.

"This place doesn't look like it can survive without some form of help," Weiss says looking through a window.

"I found a book. It says notes for team…it's for us," Blake says picking up a piece of paper.

"That's weird. Which means he must be living here," Yang says as they all walk over.

"Let's see…he posted the job," Blake says reading the notes.

"We are getting paid for this?" Yang asks surprised as Alex looks confused.

"No. The job to exterminate that pack of grimm. The one we were requested for personally," Blake informs.

Ruby smiles as she looks to Alex. "Aw. Look who's a smart thinker."

"What else does it say?" Weiss asks.

"Notes on the animals and how to take care of them…when we get back, there is another job waiting for us to look after the homestead and hired help waiting in the town," Blake says.

"Wow. He really thought ahead with this," Yang says surprised as Alex got bored and is now resting himself against her.

"By look after…you mean?" Weiss asks afraid of the answer.

"Chill princess. We won't have to do manual labor if we don't want to. It says so right here," Blake says showing her the book.

Weiss sighs in relief at that.

"So one or two of us should go back and get our pay and escort them here," Ruby says wanting to get Alex from Yang.

Yang rolls her eyes. "Fine. Here sis," she says giving the sleeping Alex to her to which Alex wraps his arms around Ruby and mumbles, "Mommy."

"Oh…I found a piano," Weiss says spying it through the doorway.

"That's number two staying here. Let's go Yang," Blake says walking out with her.

"Never suspected Alex's hand in our job. I thought we were getting better known," Ruby says sitting down on a couch.

"Or jobs for that matter. He could have given our names to so many people," Weiss says looking back at her.

"So…um…clear our schedule?" Ruby asks.

Weiss smiles. "For him? Yeah."

"Still has your eyebrows," Ruby says smirking.

Weiss rolls her eyes amused. "Shut up.

* * *

"Having fun?" Ruby asks as Alex helps Yang in the field with the animals as the help tends to the crops.

Alex smiles to her. "Yeah. This is awesome."

"Yang, make sure he doesn't get hurt," Ruby calls.

"Got it!" Yang calls back as she was busting carrying bags of feed.

Goaty, seeing this, wanted to follow them but Ruby kept him beside her.

"No. You are staying here young man," Ruby playfully said.

Goaty bleats at her, trying futilely to run in the air as she held him off the ground.

Ruby giggles as she watches Alex help feed the animals and carry some bags.

"Ruby? Where is Alex? It is time for his piano lessons," Weiss calls from the porch.

"Alex! Weiss needs you to learn piano now," Ruby calls.

"Coming!" Alex calls, trying to get over the sea of sheep he was marooned in.

Yang giggles as she watches Alex try to swim through the sheep while it looks like the sheep was playfully keeping him in there.

"The sheep are making it hard on me!" Alex calls, letting Weiss know where to look and giggle as Alex was trying to climb on top of one.

Yang shakes her head amused as she walks over and picks Alex up before carrying him out of the sea of wool and places him outside the pen. "All right. Off to Weiss."

"Thanks," Alex says running off.

Ruby smiles as Alex runs by her and hugs Weiss who giggles and picks him up and carries him inside. "Good luck."

"Should we help Yang?" Blake asks as the sheep now turn to her as she was the only one in there with them.

Ruby smiles and walks over as she drops Goaty. "Yeah. Might as well. It's going to be a while anyway."

Blake nods as they go into the pen and then hear a piano being played inside.

"He's good. I'll give him that," Yang says smiling.

The three kept working for several hours when they saw an Atlas airship coming towards them.

"Is that…Winter's ship?" Yang asks a bit worried.

"Oh boy," Ruby says before they tried to disappear amongst the sheep.


	14. History in Another World

Weiss smiles as she lightly taps along with the tempo as Alex kept playing. "Good. Good. Keep going. You got the rhythm."

"Mommy, are you proud of me?" Alex asks.

Weiss smiles to him. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Mommy, huh?" a familiar voice asks.

Alex plays a bad note and Weiss turns to look at the open doorway shocked at the sight of Winter standing there. "Um…sister…um…"

"Mommy, if this is your sister, does that make her my aunty?" Alex asks, his innocence completely obvious to Winter now.

Winter kept an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"Um…sister, this…is completely what it looks like," Weiss says after a pause patting Alex's head.

Alex smiles to her and waves. "Hi aunty."

"Weiss, come sit with me and bring your 'son'," Winter instructs.

Weiss slouches a bit. "Yes sister," she says as Winter walks away and Alex pats her side to boost her spirits.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Alex asks.

Weiss sighs. "Just about to get a big chewing out Alex. Come on," she says taking his hand and leads him out into the living room.

"Please explain to me why you have a child," Winter requests sitting there on a couch, not opening up with chewing her out like she expected.

Weiss hums as she looks to the side as she sits down. "Well…he's not really my kid. He just sees me as his mommy so I go along with it."

"That I figured with his age and yours," Winter says as Alex lays on Weiss' lap.

Weiss smiles a little. "Anyway, it's a favor from a friend. So I decided to help out."

"Mommy is great," Alex says tired.

Weiss smiles down to him and pets his head and lulls him to sleep.

"Is there any tea here?" Winter asks.

"Should be in the kitchen off to the side," Weiss says softly as she kept smiling down to Alex and kept petting him.

"I will go make some," Winter says getting up.

Weiss keep smiling as she starts to relax.

* * *

"What do you think? There hasn't been any yelling or sound of anything breaking," Yang whispers to Ruby and Blake.

"Maybe she killed her quietly," Ruby suggested.

"Which one though?" Yang whispers.

"Maybe we should get in there," Blake suggested.

The sisters were about to say something when they heard laughter in the house.

"Oh…good news," Ruby says smiling.

"That is Weiss and Winter, but Alex isn't laughing," Blake says.

"Maybe playing the piano?" Yang suggested.

"Can't hear that," Blake says as neither noticed Ruby going in.

"Maybe it's a quiet song," Yang points out.

"Aw, did he fall asleep?" Ruby asks inside the house.

"Yeah, tuckered himself out," Weiss says, petting his head as Alex slept on her lap.

"I will take him off your hands if you want," Ruby says.

Weiss nods and let's Ruby lift him up into her arms and carries him off to bed.

"So Weiss, is this where you have been all this time?" Winter asks, putting down her teacup.

"Only since last…Goaty, what are you doing?" Weiss asks looking at the miniature goat.

Goaty bleats and walks over to Winter and stares at her before bleating.

"Is that a miniature goat?" Winter asks.

"Yes, one of the owner's pets. He has himself a little bed and everything," Weiss informs.

"Really? Seems kinda…stubborn," Winter says, looking Goaty over.

"He is especially when he starts chewing on the drapes," Weiss says.

Goaty bleats at her for that comment.

"You know you do," Weiss says.

* * *

"Aunty, what do you do?" Alex asks as they watch as team RWBY took care of some grimm that got too close.

Winter hums as she watches as well. "Well…I handle some military matters. Even some political problems as well."

"So you are a professional liar then?" Alex asks.

Winter smiles and sweatdrops. "I guess you can say that."

"I still love you Aunty," Alex says hugging her leg.

Winter smiles and pats his head. "Yeah. You too."

"Oh, look how he has won over Winter," Yang says with the sleeper hold on a grimm.

Everyone looks over and smiles as Winter laughs a little. "Wow. That was fast," Weiss says surprised.

"Alex has the way," Ruby says, counting how long this grimm could go before it's neck is broken by the hold.

Yang hums. "Should we make a little something special? Actually, when is Alex's birthday?"

"Don't kno…um…should we inform Winter about our little trip?" Weiss asks.

"We should. It is important after all," Ruby says worriedly.

"But…it rewrites history," Blake reminds.

"And would she even believe?" Yang asks, finally breaking it's neck.

"Good point," Ruby says thinking about it.

"Unless…we find his Skell," Weiss says.

"Where are those things anyway?" Yang asks looking around.

"They must be hidden in camouflage somewhere," Weiss says thinking.

"Well they are good at hiding it," Ruby says.

"Blake and I will go look for them and continue killing grimm. You two can go play with Alex and keep my sister occupied?" Weiss asks.

"Sounds good to me," Ruby says, a bit excited to play with Alex.

"It can't be that hard to find them, right?" Blake asks.

* * *

Ten hours later.

"We nearly missed it," Blake says tired as they looked at the camouflaged Skell.

"Yeah. They did a good job," Weiss says.

"The canopy over it is very well done as well. I guess they weren't an elite special group for nothing," Blake says.

"So…how do we take it back?" Weiss asks, looking to her.

"Do you know how to pilot it?" Blake asks.

Weiss shakes her head. "Nope. Want to get in and try?"

"No thanks," Blake says.

"Then I will. Trial by fire I guess," Weiss says, trying to find a way in.

"Where is the cockpit?" Blake asks as Weiss kept searching.

"There must be a way in," Weiss says to herself as she kept feeling around.

"We could just bring her hear to see it," Blake suggests.

"Are you crazy?" Weiss calls back, still looking.

"No and I don't want innocent Alex to be drawn into this," Blake says.

"Then we can either keep it here or wait until Alex changes back," Weiss suggested.

"Just keep it here and show Winter it," Blake suggested.

Weiss groans. "I'm not going to have argument. Now help me down."

"Jump. I will catch you," Blake says.

Weiss sighs and jumps off the Skell and lands into Blake's arms. "So…don't tell her. We can't do it yet. Not when Alex is like this and he would do better when grown up," she says as Blake puts her down.

"No. We tell her now because when those Alexes wake up, they will vanish most likely with it," Blake says putting her down.

Weiss frowns. "I hate you for that."

* * *

Yang smiles as she pets Alex as Weiss and Blake finally came back, worse for wear.

"So how it'd go?" Yang asks as she scratches behind Alex's cat ears.

"We found what we were looking for," Weiss says.

Yang nods and smiles as she makes Alex purr and lean into the scratches.

"Sister, you mind coming with us? We have something to show you," Weiss informs.

Winter raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Something that belong to the owner of this place," Weiss says, getting her interested.

"Alright. Let's go," Winter says getting up and following.

"We will be here. It is bath time for Alex anyways," Ruby says.

"Is there a rubber grimm?" Alex asks smiling to her.

* * *

"So you believe us now?" Weiss asks as Winter looked at the Skell.

"Yes…yes I do," Winter tries to say as she looks over the large mechs.

"So…um…sister, what do you think of us basically living in a protective bubble?" Weiss asks leaving out the fact that it was the grimm Atlas and most of the world were hunting who took them out of it.

"Protective…bubble?" Winter asks confused. "Like a health bubble?"

"Like a bird cage. Protection from the dangers outside, but unable to leave it," Weiss says.

"Why do you want to live in a place like that?" Winter asks, a bit worried.

"That basically what we are living in sister. While I was there, there was no grimm to be found. Animal and predators, but things we could hunt and eat," Weiss says.

Winter raises an eyebrow. "Where is this place?

"It's passed the eternal storm. It's really a barrier to keep things out and us in," Weiss informs.

Winter looks to her with slight confusion. "Sister…there is nothing out. There can't be."

"This mech is from there. Sister, if what they said is true, this isn't our home planet, but a colony our ancestors landed on," Weiss says trying to convince her.

Winter starts to frown before sighing. "Let me think it over."

"There is something else. We learned the origins of grimm," Weiss says.

"And what did you find?" Winter asks, slightly curious.

"Ground Recon Independent Major Movement," Weiss says.

Winter looks to her sharply. "What was that?"

"G. R. I. M. M.," Weiss repeats.

Winter groans. "So that's where the task force got some of its name," she mutters to herself.

"The Grimm we know are the byproduct," Weiss says.

"Go home to that kid. I need to think on a few things," Winter instructs as she seems to be thinking.

"Please come back soon," Weiss requests, leaving with Blake.

"You think she would be okay?" Blake whispers to her.

"She just needs to think it over," Weiss whispers back.

* * *

A few days later, Alex was sitting in Winter lap as she reads him a story.

"Wombat?" Alex asks her if he was reading it right.

"Yeah. A little more emphasis on the w though," Winter says rubbing his head as she thought about what her sister told her.

"W…ombat," Alex says, drawing out the letter.

"There you go," Winter says seeing her sister watching them and tells her to see her in private to talk with her eyes.

Alex smiles and looks to her. "What else?"

"Alex, you mind continuing this with Ruby?" Winter asks.

Alex nods. "Okay aunty," he says getting up and taking the book with him to Ruby.

"Have you thought about it?" Weiss asks after moving away from everyone.

"Yes, I have…and as painful as it is to admit, if you are right, then we have to start letting more people know," Winter says.

"So who will you inform?" Weiss asks.

"First is our family," Winter says sighing. "And then we start moving the ladder. From the world leaders to the citizens."

"Will they believe us though?" Weiss asks.

"Hard to say. Which is why I need the mech for proof…but…" Winter points out and looks to the side.

"I don't know how to pilot it and the owner, I don't know when he will return," Weiss says.

"Then we should wait until he does. This mechs are the only proof of the area," Winter says shaking her head.

"It's called a skell and it's easier said than done as he…well…let's say it's hard to get a clear picture of him," Weiss says, sweat dropping on trying to figure out how to explain the multiple personalities.

Winter hums. "Well just find him and bring him to me once he comes back. This needs to be told at least."

"I think he already is planning it. That is why he took us. Even though, as a true grimm, he didn't need us," Weiss says, not thinking about what she just said.

"True grimm?" Winter asks, looking to her.

"Way to blow that Weiss," Blake says.

* * *

"Multiple personality disorder?" Winter asks confused.

"Yeah, each one's power manifest in a different way like semblances usually do," Weiss explains.

"And this little guy?" Winter asks looking at the sleeping Alex.

"The greater the power, the bigger the drawback. From time to time, child innocence emerges and all of them go to sleep. It is how they originally captured and imprisoned Alex," Weiss says.

Winter keeps watching the sleeping Alex as he hugs a plushy of a grimm wyvern.

"Basically, all the grimm we are used to are failures. Those who couldn't take becoming a true grimm from some way. That or someone found someway to create endless swarms of them or a accident happened with the process one day," Weiss says.

"And with all the slave trafficking over the centuries, it's not hard to surmise where they got 'volunteers' for the process if it is the latter," Winter says.

"Cold…life…" Alex mutters to himself.

Ruby smiles as she covers him up with a blanket.

"Either way, within his head is the secrets of our past and who knows what technology," Weiss says.

"And also, the truth about what the heck we are doing," Ruby says as she sits down besides Alex and rubs his back as he snores quietly.

"That we do," Alex says suddenly, his voice sounding very mature now.

"He's awake," Yang says as they all look to Alex, now sitting up and starts to change as Calculating took over.

"We are awake. So, tell someone our secrets?" Alex asks.

"Accidentally," Weiss tries to say as she looks away.

"Well, it's not like they don't already know. But if you want my skell to appear, name the time and place," Alex says.

"You're willing?" Weiss asks surprised.

"Well, we want a picture of Ironwood's face when he sees it. Should be almost as amusing to us as when on your uncle Qrow's first day at Beacon wearing a skirt," Alex says.

Winter suddenly laughs and doubles over as she remembers that and hits the beam right beside her and uses it for support.

"Yeah. That was ours and many others reactions," Alex says.

"Alex, serious question, how many true grimm remain?" Blake suddenly asks making all of them go quiet.

"We do not know," Alex says.

Winter finally calms down enough and stands up straight and clears her throat. "Then you have more pressing matters."

"Believe me, we have been trying to learn. We have some knowledge of ancient locations, but they have either been destroyed or were built after we were imprisoned or had no knowledge of them to begin with. Like most other true grimm. We only ever met five others before we were imprisoned and only the one assigned to manage us would have known how many of us there were and, even then, we have no idea who still live and those who have died for we are not immortal," Alex informs.

"Disappointing," Winter mutters.

"It was mostly to keep us in line. You remember when we encountered the male true grimm?" Alex asks.

"Yes. A disaster of an attack," Winter says recalling it.

"That was the common reaction to two of us meeting. Something about becoming what we are makes us fight to the death for dominance when a leader isn't established," Alex informs.

"And you haven't?" Winter asks curiously.

"Despite being different, we are still one. We see no need to fight over dominance in this body," Alex says.

"So we have you and Konata and former white fang Adam, now Alice, as the only known true grimm," Yang recounts, surprising Winter at the end.

"Adam? Konata? Who…?" Winter tries to ask

"Konata was the one I freed from the prison. She takes the appearance of a preteen girl. And Alice was once Adam of the white fang, I think you have heard of him," Alex informs.

"Plenty," Winter says frowning.

"The results of the transformation into a true grimm can be unpredictable. So the whole switching genders when he became one, not too surprising," Alex informs.

Winter hums to herself at that point.

"So you set up a meeting which will be used as a trap and I will show up to it," Alex says.

"I see…and the skell?" Winter asks, looking outside to where they are supposed to be.

"It will be there. Just have your aircraft piloted by machine or auto pilot. No need for soldiers to die because the secret order your boss Ironwood is a part of wants to put us back on ice," Alex says smirking.

Winter looks worried at that one as she thought of what Ironwood might order to him.

"You don't know, do you? Let me put it in perspective for you. Your boss, Ozpin, Qrow, Taiyang most of the professors of beacon, the maiden? Well, most now are all part of the secret order to combat the one controlling the failures and others. We expect half the maidens at this fight though it may be less as from what we gathered some in fighting in the ranks about methods," Alex informs.

"Alex," Weiss says getting ready to scold.

"Yes dear?" Alex asks smirking.

Weiss just cross her arms and taps her foot as frowns.

Alex just sits there, waiting for her to say something.

Weiss pokes his chest. "Want to explain what you are really planning?"

"What I said," Alex says.

"How about not tricking everyone you see?" Weiss says frowning

"Oh, don't worry. We are only going to gauge the current maiden's powers levels," Calculating says before Fiery took over for a moment. "Speak for yourselves. I want to break their backs and make them humble."

"Alex," Weiss says hitting his chest.

"Reining him in now, one moment," Calm says, taking control.

"You have to control all your sides, remember that," Weiss says crossing her arms

"How can we control each other?" Calm asks.

"Talk to each other, lower each other's powers. I don't know. You guys know yourself best," Weiss suggested.

"Oh, that's perfect," Cautious says sarcastically, surprising Winter how much like Ruby he looks.

"Or maybe you could just block each other off," Ruby says shrugging.

"No, I mean the others are now arguing amongst themselves," Alex says.

"Well, if it keeps them busy, that's best," Blake says.

"I'm just hoping this doesn't wake up child innocence back up," Alex says.

"Well you guys aren't expelling that much energy. Could be you expel energy so maybe after a certain amount, he comes out?" Yang says smiling.

"Doesn't work that way. It's more like he sets an alarm and when it goes off, he wakes up and all of us go asleep," Alex informs.

"Lame," Yang says frowning.

"Yeah, we know, but it is our Achilles heel," Alex says confusing them.

"A what?" Ruby asks.

"You don't know Achilles?" Alex says seriously as all the personalities stopped arguing.

"Who the heck is that?" Yang asks.

* * *

"So in short, ancient history of our homeworld," Alex finishes.

Ruby groans as she has swirly eyes from hearing so much in so little time.

"Ok, think a grown up male Pyrrha," Alex says.

Ruby squeaks as she blushes heavily.

"Ok, you get the picture?" Alex asks holding up a picture frame.

Ruby snarks and then giggles.

"Thataboy," Yang says smirking.

"I know how to make you girls laugh," Alex says smiling.

"You got a lot to learn. You are knot there yet," Yang says holding up a rope with a knot in it.

Alex grins. "Well, I guess I will have to step up," Alex says stepping onto a stool.

"Guys," Weiss says unamused.

"Oh dear. You see, Yang got Alex's child innocence to love puns and it has affected all of the personalities," Blake explains to Winter.

"I can see that," Winter says as they watch it all.

"Ok you two, enough puns for now. Save it for later," Ruby says, acting like a referee.

"Maybe sis, but I need to lion him up for another teaching of more puns still," Yang says grinning as she holds up a stuffed lion.

"That one, I can't stand," Alex says taking a seat.

"But you love it all the same," Yang says relaxing in her seat.

"Yeah, oh, and I have one demand to go to the meeting," Alex says smirking.

"Which is?" Winter asks, crossing her arms.

"Qrow must wear a skirt or a dress at it," Alex says.

Winter smiles at that. "I like your thinking."

"Take those demands to them," Alex says.

"I will. I want to see that as well," Winter says chuckling.


	15. Many More

"Why am I doing this again?" Qrow asks.

"Because we won't be here until you agreed to do it," Winter says smirking as he wears a pink frilly dress.

"Well, we at least have a fleet," Qrow says unamused.

"A good one," Winter points out.

"General, unknown object approaching us from the north east," a robot informs.

"He's here. Ice, Tropic, are you two ready?" Ironwood asks.

"Yeah, just give us the word," someone says over the radio.

"Sir, the object is airborne. Having airships moving to intercept," the robot says.

"Call them off," Winter orders.

"Too late. They are fir…signals lost from missiles and airships," the robot says as they heard explosions.

"What?!" Ironwood calls in surprise.

They watch from the flagship's deck as more airships started to be hit by what looked like turret fire from long range.

"What is going on?" Qrow asks frowning.

"Those shots are too precise for…" Ironwood stopped as a red humanoid machine comes into view, flying under it's own power and keeps shooting down the small aircraft with what looked like a assault rifle in it's size.

"Huh…so that's how it looks like," Winter says as she and Qrow watch from a bit away.

"Should we stop it?" Qrow asks.

"In those heels?" Winter teases.

"Shut up," Qrow says frowning.

"It's maneuverability is very impressive." Winter says as it make a ninety degree angle turn in an instant, avoiding the fire from the flag ship.

"Makes you wonder if there is more," Qrow says, thinking of his own version of that mech.

"From the looks of it, it can do multiple weapon configurations like the paladins," Winter says before the skell fired missiles that spread out and acted like a shotgun blast, destroying the airships they were aiming at.

"At this rate, it's going to destroy the entire fleet," Qrow says frowning.

"He hasn't aimed for the flagship yet. Just the smaller air…" Winter stops talking as she watches in horror as the skell seemed to pull out a sword of pure energy and slice through the smaller airships.

"What the…?" Qrow tries to ask.

"Qrow, on second thought, heels or no, disarm that thing," Winter instructs.

"Yeah. I got it," Qrow says taking out his big sword and jumps toward the skell and lands onto the arm holding the blade and tries to stab it, but it merely glanced off as it barely left a scratch. "What the?!"

"You won't damage my skell with that level of attack," Alex says over the intercom before the skell smacked him back to the flagship with an open palm of it's free arm.

"Ouch," Qrow groans as he lays on the deck of the ship.

"You didn't cut it?" Ironwood asks in shock as Qrow's cutting power was one of the greatest in the hunter's world.

"Yeah. It's a thing of beauty, ain't it?" Alex asks with an accent playfully before shooting down another airship with a missile before slamming onto the deck of the flagship. "You can play at military all you want, but if you can't even damage my Lailah Skell you can't measure up to the powers of old," Alex says serious now.

Winter frowns. "Don't take it too far," she says under her breath.

"What was that?" Ironwood growls.

"Skell are a mass produced weapon of war. Yes, mass produced. Like your robots are," Alex informs.

Almost everyone was in shock that this tough mech could be one of a thousand out there and it still can't be touched.

"Now then, I see my conditions were met…who took pictures?" Alex asks, everyone actually feeling his smirk.

Winter facepalmed as everyone else gets ready for another fight.

"Of Qrow in his dress," Alex clarifies.

Everyone slowly looks to Qrow as he glares at the skell. "Not a word."

"Oh, don't worry. The security footage of you in the dress has already been transferred to headquarters," Ironwood informs.

"Ironwood, I'm going to use an EMP on you and keep using it!" Qrow declares.

"Alright, enough of the pleasantries," Alex says as the skell kneeled on one leg and the cockpit opened up in the stomach area and out walked Alex with, for anyone who was looking from the side, could see wires and other mechanical thing digging into his back. "Where are the maidens? I know you have at least two in reserve here," Alex informs.

"Ice, Tropic, go," Ironwood orders frowning as a door opens onto the deck.

"Oh, it's you two, one moment," Alex says before reaching back before ripping out a piece of the machinery from his back and lets it withdraw back into the skell.

Two women step out onto the deck as Alex cracks his knuckles and grins. "Can't believe this is a true grimm," one woman says.

"Man, it has been a while. We remember you two from your orientation at Beacon. Time flies and you humans keep changing," Alex says, ripping out more, messing up his back more.

The other woman frowns. "You are hurting yourself. You are making it easy."

"Unlike humans, we true grimm are far harder to heal…so the one amongst us wants to know, you still wear mainly purple under those clothes Topic?" Alex asks, ripping out the last piece and lets it resend to the skell before it closes up.

Tropic blushes and frowns. "That's none of your business."

"Wait, how do you know about us or what her underwear color is?" Ice asks.

"Because he has the power of astral projection and can leave our body to spy on you and we have watched Beacon since it's founding," Alex says smirking.

"It's official. I hate this guy," Tropic says.

"Oh, don't feel bad. Ice likes to go commando," Alex informs before seeing blood shoot past his vision as someone had a nosebleed.

Ice blushes up a storm and glares at him. "You're going down perv!"

"Ice, marry me!" Qrow calls.

Ice flicks a finger toward him and Qrow slips and falls onto the icy ground of the flagship while still glaring at Alex.

"What? I thought you liked his nice legs in school," Alex quotes.

"Shut up!" Ice yells, red in the face.

"Huh? What was that? One moment. One of us wants to take over," Alex says before going quiet.

"Take over?" Tropic asks.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to come out as I haven't gotten to for a while and I want to face off against another water user," Calm says as his form changed from calculating to his form.

"So there are more inside him," Tropic says frowning.

"Bingo. Everyone who becomes a true grimm pays a price. Ours was having our psyche shatter. The result was all of us forming. We can't even remember who we were before becoming a grimm," Alex says calmly.

"That's…disturbing," Ice says.

"Oh, we don't mind, at least not anymore. Unlike most of us true grimm, we no longer despise the species we once were," Calm says.

"Good to know. It can be easier to kill you," Tropic says.

Alex starts to laugh hearing that.

"Here we go on the usual tirade," Ice says bitterly.

"That's funny to us as we keep hearing those words from every maiden we encounter," Alex says.

"Or maybe from us," Tropic says crossing her arms.

"Kid, let me give you a hint. We are older than the power of the maidens and, quite frankly, we have defeated nearly everyone that challenged us," Alex informs.

"Maybe we would be the first then," Ice says smirking slightly.

"Alright, then let's see what you two got," Alex challenges.

Both Ice and Tropic rush forward at him as Ice seems to have formed an ice spike on her arm and Tropic has fire form around her fist as they both get ready to punch him.

"Too straightforward," Alex says before both were hit by torrents of water.

"We had that coming," Ice says groaning as they got up again.

"Yeah. Now you want to try attacking again or try defending against me?" Alex asks.

Ice frowns and touches her hand to the ground and freezes it up, spreading the ice covered ground all over the area.

"Oh, thanks," Alex says tapping the ice covered hull.

"For what?" Tropic asks, glaring at him.

"I like the cold," Alex says smirking.

"But at least the ground will be easier to handle for me," Ice says getting up.

"Now, let's see how about we lower the temperature," Alex says starting to use his powers again, only this time, the temperature was dropping rapidly.

"Ice?" Tropic asks frowning as she tries to keep herself warm with her fire hands.

"Let's see who can take it more," Alex says before ice spears started to form.

"Dammit!" Tropic yells as she makes a fire shield and burns up all the ice spears coming at them.

"What are you looking at?" Alex says appearing behind them.

They look behind them and sees Alex smirking at them before looking back to see a melting ice sculpture of Alex in front of them.

"Now why don't you two chill?" Alex instructs, encasing them in ice.

"Rah!" Tropic yells before the ice around her was blasted away.

Alex chuckles as he slides away on the ice floor. "So…you two want to give up…maybe come to my room and fight there…oh wait, are you two lesbians or bi? We could never tell."

Ice growls angrily in the ice as she shakes it and Tropic just blushes heavily and flames up.

"Alright ladies, as amusing as this has been, we are quickly losing interest, can you guess why?" Alex asks.

"Cause you're a sore loser?" Tropic angrily asks.

"No. Because you aren't as strong as your forebearers. I mean, it's embarrassing you got caught in that move. None of them were ever caught," Alex informs.

Tropic just bonks Ice's ice casing on the head and frees her as she continue to glare at Alex.

"Go back and train with your powers very thoroughly or what happened with Amber will be what happens to you two as well," Alex informs.

"How dare you take her name in vain?!" Ice seethed as she rushes toward him with some ice nails.

Alex sighs and reaches up and grabs her wrist. "We are way out of your league. Accept it and move to become stronger or die and let them get your powers as well," Alex informs, shattering the ice with his tightening grip.

Ice growls as she struggles in his grip. "Let me go!"

Alex rolls his eye before throwing her into Tropic.

"Ah!" they yell as they crash into the ground. "Ow," Tropic groans as she sits up.

"Now, if we were serious, we would have gone Vlad the Impaler on you right there," Alex informs.

"What?" both girls asked confused.

"Ugh. Basically, ancient king that used fear to try and scare off a nation with a army in the millions or hundred thousands. What he was most famous for was he would impale people on large spikes in the air," Alex explains.

Both blink still confused.

"I would have impaled you both with an ice spike," Calm says facepalming.

Ice frowns heavily as Tropic just heated herself up.

"We are done here," Alex says walking away to his skell. Ice forms an ice spike in her hand before throwing it and Alex grabs it as he sits down into his skell. "Learn," he says throwing the ice spike at them and hits between them. The skell closed up and Alex felt the instruments inserted into his back once more giving him control once more. Ironwood watched as the Skell lifted off and flew away without looking back.

* * *

"So we went there, they fired at us as expected," Alex says to team RWBY.

"You're not hurt, right?" Ruby asks a bit concerned.

"No. Though this picture would have me laugh away any pain," Alex says, showing the picture of their uncle in a dress on the ship.

Ruby snickers as Yang laughs and Ruby soon follows as they fall in laughter.

"See," Alex says smirking.

Weiss giggles as she watches them. "Not bad. You at least got them to listen, correct?"

"More like scared them when I wold them the skells were mass produced like the robots you have," Alex informs.

"It would have happened sooner or later," Blake says shrugging.

"Now how about we all go somewhere fun?" Alex suggests.

"Where to?" Weiss asks.

"How about a beach?" Alex asks.

"That sounds nice to me," Ruby says smiling.

"To the beach," Alex says.

"The beach," Yang adds.

"Beach time," Ruby cheers.

"As in a hotel or just a day at a beach?" Weiss asks.

"Both," Alex says smiling.

"And who will be paying for it?" Weiss asks as Alex smirks, holding up a credit card.

"Who's is that?" Blake asks.

"Qrow's. I figure if I spend enough on the bar area, he won't notice it gone," Alex says grinning.

"…the penthouse," Weiss says smirking.

Alex chuckles. "Yeah. We are so getting drunk."

"Ruby's underage," Yang reminds.

Alex keeps smirking. "Right…you know I am not part of the country, right?"

"But you look like a adult," Yang says.

"True enough," Alex says leaning over to her and lays his head on her shoulder.

"So…how much does he usually spend?" Yang asks as she wraps an arm around him.

"Who cares," Alex says smirking.

* * *

"This is a nice room," Alex says as they entered.

"And at such an upgrade," Blake says, already raiding the fridge and taking out some things while quickly placing in some things to trick the sensor. "Seriously, this is big."

"So we going to chill for this afternoon in here or we hitting the beach for the last few hours?" Alex asks.

Ruby yawns as she plops down onto the bed. "Can I have a snuggle?"

"From me or Weiss?" Alex jokes.

"Both," Ruby says sleepily and makes Weiss blush as Alex looks to her.

"You heard her Weiss," Alex says.

"Why do you give me the touch cases?" Weiss asks as she goes over and lays down in bed with Ruby.

"I am also getting some rest," Alex says joining her.

Yang sighs as she lays down in another bed. "Don't steal everything Blake."

"Too late," Blake says, having switched out the entire fridge.

* * *

"Winter, you seen my credit card?" Qrow asks.

"Check your other pants," Winter calls back.

"You took them," Qrow says smirking.

"Oh, just get up and check," Winter shot back as Qrow starts looking around, not noticing the message his card was charged on his scroll.

* * *

"I don't get why you like this," Yang says as Calm was in control of the body as he was fishing.

Calm hums as he leans against her. "Only because I am really calm, really patient, and really good at what I do," he says, sneaking a kiss from her.

"Don't scare the fish," Blake says, wearing a straw hat as she fishes as well.

Calm shuts her up and kisses her as well. "Easy kitty. Just be silent and relax against me."

"What are Ruby and Weiss doing again?" Blake asks.

"Water fun. Sexy swimsuits," Alex says grinning.

"We are eating fish tonight," Blake says.

"Yes, we are. I'm cooking," Alex says smiling.

"You can cook?" Yang asks.

"Yeah. One of us can cook. But he is still asleep with the other one," Calm says as he nuzzles her a bit.

"So not all of you awake yet, huh?" Blake asks as she gets a bite.

Calm nods. "Yep. Now you better snatch that fish."

"I got it," Blake says, starting to reel the fish in as it struggles.

Calm smiles as he keeps watching. "And who wouldn't be the best fish catcher. Just don't play with your kill."

"It's heavy," Blake says.

Calm grabs her fishing pole and helps. "Okay, just let it tire itself out."

After a few minutes of struggling, they saw the fish come into view and Yang jumped in and grabbed it.

"Someone's eager," Calm says chuckling as Yang comes out holding the fish.

"This is a big one," she says, bringing the huge thing onto the pier for everyone to see.

"Well…Blake. You won biggest fish ever," Calm says smirking.

"Let's put it on the scales," Yang says as Ruby and Weiss come over to see what the commotion was.

"Wow…are we going to that?" Ruby asks, almost excited.

"Ok, I have got to get Noc up for this, even if it is by force," Calm says smirking.

"Noc?" Weiss asks as they see his hair change to a black raven color and seemed to be sleeping though thankfully no one noticed as Alex was wearing a hoodie with the hood up.

"Huh, what? Whoa," Noc says seeing the fish hanging by a hook in front of him. "Wow. Biggest catch ever."

"Um…" Ruby says before Noc looks to each of them and stops.

"Come on Alex. Let's head back to the room," Yang says taking his arm.

"Wait, what?" Noc tries to say.

* * *

"Ok, I think I am up to speed and we have another one in here," Noc says sitting at the table with the hundred pound fish. Noc sigh before cracking his knuckles and moves his hair a bit to where it was covering one eye. "Let's get started," Noc says before examining one of the knives.

"So…are we going to ask?" Yang asks as everyone is to the side.

"All yours sis," Ruby says smirking.

"Why me?" Yang complains.

"Because you spoke up," Weiss informs as Blake drools at the fish.

Yang groans as she gets up and walks over. "Hey…Alex?"

"Yes?" Alex asks, now sharpening the knife.

"You…want to explain who you are?" Yang tries to ask.

"You are curious?" Alex asks.

"Yeah…this form…who and what does he do?" Yang asks.

"I guess you would call me the battle master of all of us. The others, except for the newest one, are not nearly as good in melee as I am and I can use nearly any melee weapon," Alex says.

"Oh…cool. So anything you can use, like anything we give you?" Yang asks, a bit surprised.

"Basically," Alex says before starting to cut into the fish.

"Anything else?" Yang asks.

"What are you looking for specifically?" Alex asks.

"Like skills…semblance?"

"Can you get some potatoes?" Alex asks.

Yang blinks and walks off. "Um…sure."

The girls watched as Alex took great care in cooking sampling spices and then measuring them before proceeding and in the end, there were three battered pieces on their plates with a slice of lemon and two halves of a small tomato and cooked potato slices on top of a piece of lettuce.

"Wow. He is a great chef," Weiss says, surprised at the presentation.

"Say that after you taste it please," Alex instructs.

Ruby immediately digs in with Yang as Blake slowly follows while Weiss actually uses a fork and knife. "This is so good," Ruby says with her mouth full.

"It is a mix of crunchy and soft," Yang says happily.

Blake drools slightly as she digs in faster and doesn't say anything.

"Please tell me you will cook for us for now on," Weiss almost begs.

Noc smiles. "Only if you get me the supplies for it."


	16. Meetings

"Alright girls. Time to head out," Ruby says finished putting her suitcase into the trunk of the car.

"Man, I wish we can enjoy a buffet more from our guy," Yang wishes as she places hers.

"I am right here, you know?" Alex says, sitting in the back seat.

"And I want another meal," Yang requests.

"We just ate lunch Yang," Weiss reminds, taking the seat next to Alex.

"I am still hungry," Yang says, getting into the driver seat.

"All packed in," Blake says, closing the trunk.

"Good. Let's get going," Alex says as everyone gets in and he starts to relax.

"So where next?" Weiss asks.

"We are to head to western Veil to catch a boat," Alex says.

"To where?" Ruby asks.

"Menagerie," Alex says.

Blake stops at that moment.

"Why there?" Yang asks, starting the engine.

"Blake is feeling homesick and I told Alice and Konata to meet us there," Alex informs.

"Oh, good…we finally get to see Blake's home," Ruby says excited.

"Also, good place to hide the Skells," Alex informs.

"Really? Isn't that place full of people?" Yang asks.

"Two-thirds are desert. That is why it wasn't considered for a city when we first left N.L.A.," Alex informs.

"I see. So what are going to do? Hang back for Blake?" Yang asks.

"All four of us are going," Alex informs.

"I mean when we meet her family," Yang clarifies.

"Well, we could introduce you as her wife," Alex jokes.

"Very funny," Yang says rolling her eyes as Blake blushes.

"Oh, don't play innocent. You are her partner," Alex jokes.

"Alex…" Blake groans.

"It's true though," Weiss says smirking.

Blake groaned and facepalmed.

* * *

"I can't believe we were attacked by a sea dragon grimm on the way here," Weiss says.

"I can't believe I can actually keep this thing," Alex says, twirling a large tooth.

"Don't those yep, there it goes," Ruby says as the tooth dissolved.

Alex groans and absorbed the remaining dust. "At least I can eat."

"Speaking of eating…Alex, I think it would be a good introduction if you cooked dinner," Blake says nervously.

Alex moves up beside her and wraps an arm around her waist. "Hoping for some good fish, my dear?" Alex asks, nearly making Blake's mouth water uncontrollably. "So what are your parents like?" Alex adds.

Blake snaps out of it and wipe her mouth. "Well…don't know how to place this…"

"Just do your best," Alex says as they made their way through the port as Blake had decided to discard her bow permanently.

Blake smiles a bit. "Well…my mom's really nice. She would try to make sure if you are good…if not…"

"Kicks your rear?" Alex asks as they hurried along as Weiss was getting a few looks.

"Yeah…something like that," Blake tries to explain.

"And your father?" Alex asks.

"Hmm…rough, tough, and a lot of protectiveness," Blake lists smiling.

"Ah, like a Sarshack," Alex says.

"A what?" Blake asks confused.

"Creature from that area," Alex informs.

"Ah," Yang says getting it as they reached the top of the hill they were climbing.

"So, can you see you house from here?" Ruby asks.

"Yes…" Blake says, staring straight ahead at the large building surrounding by a wall and little homes.

"The…big one?" Yang asks, stuttering for a moment.

Blake sighs. "Yeah," she says walking ahead.

"Oh, this should be interesting," Alex says following as Weiss looked mildly impressed and soon the three followed.

Blake nods slowly. "I hope so," she says as they reach the door and she pounds the heavy door knockers that bang so loudly, it felt like an echo.

"Oh, that for intimidation or so everyone in the house can hear it?" Alex asks.

Blake didn't have a chance to answer as someone answered the door. It was a adult female that looked a lot like Blake. "Blake?"

Blake smiles and lightly raises a hand. "Hi mom."

The woman quickly walked up and hugged her before a man calls, "Kali, who is it?"

"It's Blake! She's back!" Kali calls back excited.

"And kinda brought guests," Blake adds a little meekly.

Kali finally looks behind her and stops. "Oh…are these your friends?"

"Mostly…can we talk inside?" Blake requests.

* * *

Soon, all seven were set around a table with tea.

"So…you met these people at Beacon?" Kali asks as Alex looks to the large burly man that is presumably Blake's father.

"Yes, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were my team there. Ruby was our leader," Blake informs, surprising her father.

"That little girl?" he asks.

"Hey, I am sixteen," Ruby defends.

"And still a cool girl," Alex quips smiling to her getting the father's attention again.

"We were worried after what happened to Vale. It wasn't perfect, but it didn't deserve that," Kali says.

"Please, I knew she would be fine," he father says.

"Oh hush Ghira. He was pacing back and forth constantly," Kali informs, looking to her daughter.

"So if these four are your team, who is this?" Ghira asks changing the subject looking at Alex.

Alex smiles and waves as Blake smiles a bit. "He's our friend. He really helps us out of jams, including grimm."

"Oh…dear, Blake brought home a boyfriend," Kali says, reading between the lines.

"What?! Mom?!" Blake yells, blushing heavily as Ghira starts to glare at Alex.

"Well, as Blake would say, cat is out of the bag," Alex says smirking, causing Ruby and Weiss to groan as Yang snickers.

Blake glares at him. "Alex, you are not helping."

"Ok, no more feline puns," Alex says, still not denying their status, making Kali giggle.

Blake groans and puts her head down. "I had to get stuck with these punny loser?"

"These?" Kali asks, getting Ghira's attention.

"Well…how to explain this…his semblance is a little on the strange side. Because of trauma in his early life doesn't help much either," Blake says.

"And what is his semblance?" Kali asks.

"Well…to put it bluntly, it manifests in multiple forms. You see, he has multiple personality disorder and whenever one takes over it changes how he looks and his abilities," Blake informs nervously.

"And how bad is this?" Ghira asks.

"In total, he has…" Blake stops and looks to Alex for him to finish.

"In total, there are nine of us," Alex informs.

"Any of them dangerous?" Ghira asks.

"Depends on your definition. If by, can cause a lot of destruction. Then most are, but if you mean would hurt your daughter, then no," Alex informs cooly.

Ghira growls under his breath at that as he still watches him.

"Alex, a demonstration please? Can you get Calculating and Stoic to come out for a moment?" Blake requests.

"I can try, but the other can be stubborn," Alex says before going quiet.

"Is he…okay?" Khali asks.

Soon Alex form shifted to having mid length black hair with yellow eyes, while wearing a black shirt, pants, shoes and trench coat. "Sorry. Stoic is refusing quite adamantly." Stoic says his voice changing as well.

"It's fine," Blake says smiling.

"I myself only agreed to, but a moment. So if there is nothing else, I will give the reigns back to Nocturne," Alex informs.

"Thank you," Blake says before Alex's appearance returns to what it was when they arrived.

"Sorry. They are all being stubborn…except fiery, but I doubt you want him coming out," Alex says, his voice changing as he talked.

"This is really him…a bunch of people?" Ghira asks slowly.

"Yes…mom, how about letting him cook dinner?" Blake suddenly asks as Weiss elbows Yang on how she was drinking the tea.

"Really…you want him to cook?" Kali asks.

"Oh, boy. One taste and she can't stop eating his cooking," Ruby says.

"So can't you," Blake quips back.

"I admit nothing," Ruby says defensively.

Blake smiles at that and smirks.

"We might need more tea. They are about to start and will be at what will come next for hours," Alex informs.

"Hours? You making that kind of food is hours?" Kali asks, watching him carefully.

"No, they will be picking at fun of eachother then Yang or Weiss will be drawn into it, then the other and soon hours will pass," Alex informs.

Blake groans and puts her head down.

"Stage one has come into effect. Ruby has started firing back. Also my team will be arriving soon. They know where we were headed and took a different route to attend to some business. So I apologize for them coming and also staying," Alex apologizes.

"And who are these people?" Ghira asks, crossing his arms.

"My team is a swordswoman, Alice, and a technical genius, Konata. We are undecided what to do next and need to discuss it," Alex informs.

"It isn't anything bad, right?" Ghira asks, trying to figure out how he made it this far.

"Nothing bad…unless someone tries to pull something with Alice. Then they may either end up missing a limb or a head," Alex admits laughing nervously.

"That tough a girl?" Ghira asks.

"Um…she may swing for our team," Alex informs, confusing the parents as team RWBY was too busy discussing something right now until Ghira got it a few moments later.

"You have to be kidding," Ghira says slowly.

"I am not," Alex informs as Kila still didn't get it before they heard the door knob.

"That must be them," Alex says, getting up with Ghira and both walk to the door before Ghira opens it and sees a red haired girl in front of him who looks strangely familiar.

"Yoo hoo. Down here," an arm sleeve came into his view and he looks down to see a small girl, half of the size of the first one, who then looks to Alex. "Alright, I came here. Now where's my special chips?"

"Here they are Konata," Alex says holding out a bag as Kila stares at the preteen looking girl as she finds her way to the dining room with Alice and Ghira following close behind.

"Woo hoo!" Konata cheers as she takes the bag and starts to chow down and uses her long sleeved arms that were obviously too big for her and getting them stained and messy.

"I'm sorry…Alex. She wouldn't be quiet about it and now refuses to change," Alice apologizes as she bows.

"It's fine. Oh, that is right. You haven't met me directly. I am Nocturne amongst us. This leaves only one of us still asleep," Alex informs looking to Alice.

"I see…when will he wake up?" Alice asks, trying to ignore the little girl sitting and eating beside him now.

"Oh, you will know. The only way for him to get more conspicuous is if he started setting off fireworks and shining neon lights into the sky," Alex says sweat dropping.

Alice just stares at him this point.

"It will be very loud," Alex informs.

Alice nods slowly as she waits.

"Not anytime soon. He hasn't shown signs of awakening," Alex says and after a few moments of silence, another knock at the door came.

"It must be them. I will be back in a moment after rescheduling with them," Ghira says.

Alex raises an eyebrow as he pulls Alice behind him and Konata walks over and stands by him as she stands by him.

"Them who?" Blake asks, taking notice.

"Oh, the white fang," Kila informs.

"WHAT!?" Blake calls before running after her father which Alex and Alice followed. "Dad!" Blake calls.

"Ms. Belladonna, we had no idea you had returned," one of the cult looking faunus addresses.

"So these are white fang members…I expected a more unkempt appears after all that has happened," Alex says walking up.

"I'm sorry…it seems you have guest," the other says.

"Oh, please don't mind us. Please continue planning your next attack. After all, it must be hard thinking how to one up attacking Vale, killing unarmed civilians and unleashing grimm into the city," Alex casually mocks.

"They did what?" Ghira demands.

"It's true dad. I was there personally to see it along with Alex," Blake says.

"Yes. It is true. It would seem that the Vale portion of the white fang have gone rouge and have elected to follow the radicale brother Adam," one of them says.

"Stop. First, Adam was originally based in Minstrel and second, don't try and pitch that you didn't know. Film proof is hard to disprove and Adam has disappeared, hasn't he, and most think one of the charred bodies at the scene of an attack on your hidden base, correct?" Alex asks, stopping them.

"What is he talking about?" Ghira asks, turning to hem.

"The truth is one of their lieutenants talked. Adam was their new leader and with him gone, the white fang is either infighting or don't know what to do," Alex informs.

Ghira starts to growl now.

"I assure you tha…" one of them started before being cut off.

"You took orders directly from Adam, my late brother," Alice says glaring, using the story that she and Alex came up with and the reaction they all agreed on.

"Brother…we had no idea he had a sibling?" one of them asks.

"Adam was the protective type. He didn't want anyone to know about me, but he is dead. I found this at that place," Alice says, showing them the sword.

"That his weapon," the other says surprised.

"Yes, it is," Alice says before turning away and leaving back into the house.

"Go with her," Alex says, tapping Konata's head.

"Alright," Konata agreed walking away as Ghira didn't look pleased.

"Father?" Blake asks.

"Leave, now," Ghira orders, trying to be very calm right now.

"As you wish," one says a little reluctant, but still leaves.

"We don't trust them," Alex says glaring.

"The feeling's mutual," Ghira says, slamming the door and trudges away.

"I'm not sleeping for a few days just in case," Alex informs before Blake wraps an arm around him.

"We all need to rest," Blake says carefully.

"Thing about me Blake, the other's usually name themselves after what best describes them personality wise, but I call myself Nocturne because I am more Nocturnal than not," Alex informs.

"At least try, for me," Blake requests.

"Um…Blake," Alex says before pointing to her twitching father.

Blake slowly let's go of him. "Right…have Ruby help you," she says walking away.

"Nu uh. You requested it so you show me where the kitchen is," Alex informs, holding her by her jacket.

Blake sighs. "You are not going to let me go if I don't, aren't you?" Blake says, turning to him.

"No, unless you don't what me to cook now," Alex informed.

Blake smiles a bit and starts to lead him. "Come on."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Blake asks her parents smirking as they tried a bite of Alex's Fisheman's Favorite Paella.

"This is amazing," Kila says, trying to eat into her meal more.

"Dad?" Blake asks smirking.

"Very nice…you sure he isn't a chef?" Ghira jests.

"He could pass for one," Blake says as Konata ate through her third bowl.

"Take it easy girl," Alex says chuckling as he places another one in front of her.

"I look forward to you finally making him your husband," Kila suddenly says, nearly giving her husband a heart attack.

Blake blushes and looks away. "Mom."

"We can't afford to lose him," Kila says with sparkling eyes.

'And I thought Blake had it bad for his cooking,' Yang thinks sweat dropping.

"More please," Ruby says cheerfully as she holds out a bowl.

"Here you go," Alex says giving her another helping.

* * *

Alex sighs as he looked out the window of his room into the night sky, enjoying the view. 'At least the beauty of the night sky hasn't changed.'

"Alex?" Blake whispers quietly through his door.

"Yes?" Alex asks, not turning to her.

"Oh, good. Dad didn't kill you yet," Blake says in a bit of relief.

"No, he is too busy watching for the white fang like I am," Alex informs.

"Can't you just get some sleep?" Blake asks.

"I will later. Remember, I am not a normal human," Alex reminds looking to her.

"You are to me," Blake says, entering his room and shuts the door behind her.

"Oh?" Alex asks.

Blake slowly nods. "Yeah…you actually care…more so than other people at times," she says smiling.

"And why wouldn't we?" Alex asks.

Blake suddenly hugs him and smiles. "It's been a long time."

"It has," Alex says hugging her back.

Blake actually purrs as she nuzzles his chest. "I love this."

"Yeah and something you should know," Alex says.

"What is it?" Blake asks, looking up to him.

"Well, when I was forcibly awakened…it messed with innocence so he will awaken soon as well," Alex informs sheepishly.

Blake groans. "Oh boy. This is not good."

"Yeah…so your parents might be meeting innocence soon," Alex informs.

"How long do we have?" Blake asks.

"Don't know," Alex informs before kissing the base of one of her cat ears.

Blake jumps a little as her ear twitches. "Take it easy."

"Oh, that was an interesting reaction," Alex says.

Blake blushes heavily. "Alex…just let me enjoy this."

"I am…also, you get to be the one informing your parents about innocence," Alex informs.

Blake sighs. "And you can dampen my mood," she says, her ears flattening against her head.

Alex smirks as he starts scratching at the base of her ears.

Blake meows surprised before purring and leaning into his scratching. "And you know how to bring it up again."

"How is my Neko?" Alex asks smirking.

"Happy," Blake says giggling as she leans against him more.

"One moment," Alex says lowering the blind for the window as her father glares through it.

Blake didn't notice as she kept purring and relaxing against him. "Why can't this be everyday?"

"Because it wouldn't be special," Alex informs as she leads him to bed.

Blake smiles as he helps her onto the bed. "You know how to treat a faunus with some attention."

"No, I know how to treat a girl," Alex says smirking wrapping an arm around her waist.

Blake smiles and keeps leaning against him. "Can I stay here with you? I kinda want someone right now."

"Yes, you may, but no inntercourse," Alex informs.

Blake nods and smiles up to him. "I love you."

"Love you too," Alex whispers into her ear.


	17. Meeting With Kid

Blake smiles and purrs as she sleeps and kept her arms around Alex. She then felt a stir in her arms and slowly opens her eyes to see nothing. "Alex?" Blake asks before her vision focused and she saw a small figure with little cat ears.

"Mommy?" Alex says sleepily as he looks up to her.

"Hey there. Sleep well?" she asks.

Alex smiles and nods. "Yeah. Where are we?"

"My home," Blake says. 'Uh oh.'

* * *

"Um…mom, dad? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Blake asks, having given Alex to Alice.

"What about sweetie?" Kali asks, looking to her and keeping Ghira under control.

"You remember about Alex's semblance, right?" Blake asks.

"Yes…did something happen?" Kali asks worried.

"Well, yes. You see…the semblance has a weak spot. It's in the form of the ninth personality. It's called Child Innocence," Blake starts.

"Child Innocence? What is this one like?" Kali asks, now Ghira paying attention.

"A literal child. In this form he has no notable power, is a strong as an average child, and no memories or knowledge of the other personalities as when he awakes, all the others go to sleep till he does," Blake informs.

"So…a real human child?" Kila asks carefully.

"Not quite. You see, innocence is very impressionable. He…thinks me and my team are his mothers and his outward appearance reflects it," Blake admits reluctantly.

"Really…and where is he right now?" Kali asks, almost excited inside to see another child that looks like the girls.

"One moment," Blake says before walking out and soon returned with Alex in her arms.

"Oh, he looks cute," Kali says smiling as she notices the different features on him.

"Mommy, is that granma and grandpa?" Alex asks.

Blake smiles as she puts him down. "Yeah. Go on and give her a hug."

Alex nods before walking over and hugs Kila's leg.

Kila chuckles and smiles as she hugs Alex lightly. "Oh, look at that. He is like Blake when she was younger. Don't you think so honey?"

Ghila didn't look so well as his brain was trying to process Blake as a mother and he was a grandparent.

Alex smiles as he looks over to him. "Hi grandpa."

"Gramps is just fine Alex," Blake informs.

Kali giggles and pats Alex's head. "Well…I think we can also handle this easily. And help out. We did raise you," she says looking to Blake.

'Not the biggest compliment,' Blake thinks.

"Where is your team? I think we should make something for this little guy," Kali says as Alex keeps hugging her leg.

"Yang is still asleep, Ruby is examining her weapon, and Weiss is basically grooming," Blake informs.

"Well then, I think it's time to get up and ready for the day," Kila says as Alex looks around now.

"Alex, I think it is time to play," Blake informs.

Alex smiles to her. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you think mom?" Blake asks.

Kila smiles. "I have a few plans."

"He is all yours," Blake says smirking.

Kila chuckles and bends down to Alex's height. "Want to play with grandma?"

"Yes," Alex says happily.

Kila smirks to Ghira. "And I'm sure your grandfather wants to play with you too, right?"

"What do you say Gramps?" Alex asks.

Ghira develops a tick mark at that as he tries to smile. "Sure…"

"That's my boy. Isn't that right, gramps?" Blake asks.

"Yes…dear…" Ghira says through gritted teeth at being called old.

* * *

"Blake, where is…oh, that time gain?" Ruby asks, seeing innocence.

Blake nods as they watch Alex play around with her parents. "Yeah. He came out last night. This is going to be a longer stay now…at least mom likes him, dad's trying."

"I see," Ruby says watching.

Blake smirks a little as her mischievous side comes out. "Also…Alex kept mumbling your name in his sleep before he changed."

"He did?" Ruby asks blushing.

"Oh, yes. In fact, he was hugging me tighter when he was saying that and…" Blake says, her smirk growing more as she leans over to Ruby's ear, "he started to undress me," she whispered.

Ruby, hearing that, squeaks in embarrassment.

Blake giggles as she backs off and starts laughing and Ruby turns to her, realizing what happened. "Blake! That is so not funny!" she hissed.

"You're right. It was hilarious," Blake says, quoting Yang.

Ruby pouts as she glares a bit at her, trying to bring her blush down.

"What was hilarious?" Yang asks walking up.

Blake smiles as she leans over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and whispers into Yang's ear.

"He's back?" Yang asks surprised.

Blake nods and points to Alex playing around with her mother. "It's like I'm a kit again and they are back in the old days."

"Except it is a son instead of a daughter," Yang says.

"Doesn't matter to them. They have a child to play and raise with again," Blake says smiling before quickly going to Ruby and kisses her cheek to her surprise. "Sorry. Really happy. Just wanted to let that out."

"Where is Weiss?" Yang asks.

"Grooming," Blake says before kissing her cheek too. "I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've seen my parents this happy."

"Who is grooming?" Weiss asks unamused.

Blake looks to her and smiles. "Oh, nothing."

"Innocence is out I see," Weiss says as a sleepy Konata walks past, still wearing the same outfit.

"What's going on…what did I miss and where's my chips?" Konata asks, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"You met child innocence, right?" Blake asks.

"Yeah…a long time ago," Konata says, yawning.

"Well, he is awake," Blake informs as Konata finds her chips.

"Good. Gives us a break," Konata mutters as she starts to eat.

"So how long till you think they will come back?" Blake asks Alice who just walked up.

"Soon, very soon," Alice says, trying not to look at her.

"So…um?" Blake started.

"Your room?" Alice offers.

"I…um…don't know about that part…" Blake says nervously as she looks away.

"Alright. I just thought I would offer," Alice says.

Blake hums as she looks back to Alex laughing. "So what about the white fang? How bad are they right now?" Blake asks seriously.

"Completely unorganized and to train me and my new abilities and as Konata phrases it. Repent she has been having me hitting them and hard since we came back," Alice informs.

"Are you liking it?" Blake asks, looking to her.

"More specific please," Alice requests.

"Going against them?" Blake clarifies.

"I was reluctant at first, but now, yes," Alice answers.

"…I see," Blake says finally.

"So, have any of you done…" Alice starts trailing off and forces a cough, letting them all know she was asking if they had slept with Alex yet.

"No…not really," Weiss says.

"Nope," Yang admits.

"Not really," Ruby says blushing as she recounts what lie Blake told her.

"Same," Blake admits.

"Pity," Alice says, remembering the times he did to her and Konata.

'Oh and when Alex finds out about your newest power, we will soon grow the ranks of his lovers,' Konata thinks.

Alice looks to Konata as if hearing that.

"Alice…looks like we got company," Konata says.

Alice hums as she looks to her before nodding. "Blake, you mind getting Alex inside the house?" Alice requests.

Blake looks a bit worried now. "Okay. Alex!" she calls.

"Yes?" Alex calls as Kila holds him.

Blake nods her head to the house. "Time to go inside. Mom, Dad, maybe you can show him something from when you were a part of the white fang?" Blake asks, letting them know what was coming,

"Of course dear. Come on honey," Kila says, carrying Alex inside as Ghira did not look happy.

"You have your weapons?" Alice asks.

"Always now," Blake says.

"Here they come," Alice says, her eyes turning black with red irises.

Blake frowns. "Let's deal with them, but quietly."

"Thirty in all. If I were to guess, this is the remaining white fang of the island as most were transferred to other branches," Alice informs.

"Nice to know," Blake says, gripping her handle.

"Looks like they are bringing many rifles. A common armament handed out," Alice informs as she could sense their anxiety as they were about to attack.

"Want to get behind them? I'll get the front door?" Blake asks.

"Sure," Alice says walking off.

Blake sighs as she checks her sword now. "Girls, can you stay behind in the halls?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this is another story I am showing what I have and ending it here. Moving onto other stories. This is another story in the long line of what I and my coauthor have made. Now we are working on others, possbily committing to it.**


End file.
